Yorda's Battles
by Invader Jed
Summary: Sequel out now! READ! Yorda is reunited with Ico on the beach and her strength returns, then is taken away by her long-lost brother Keoden who returns her to her former life as a Princess - - away from Ico. Can he ever find her again? Read and review!
1. Boy

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
  
Foreword: Oh my God! I can't believe I finally have finished the first chapter! I was so unsure about it all, if it didn't do justice to the game, if it ruined everything going on, if it destroyed the subtlety. Please let me know if it does, but I tried my best. Every little change I make to Yorda and Ico (which is minimal, as they are great as they are). Anyhoo. Unluckily for you poor souls (mah-hahahaha!) this is going to be updated frequently. every weekday hopefully! My computer is dead so I kinda have to upload at my school! How humiliating is that? Don't worry, kiddies, I will have my computer fixed as soon as possible, so bear with me. You'll just have to check up with your fingers crossed that I've updated it! Now, to cut to the chase, I disclaim ownership of Yorda, Ico and the Shadow Demons in this story, and gain no profit from making this story. This is for me and for you little people out there, and of course. Yorda. God bless Yorda. Sad as it may seem, she rocks the world. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 - Boy -  
  
Yorda's purple eyes opened slowly, delicately, her eyelashes sweeping the sand she was lying on away from them. She groaned ever so quietly, and attempted to look up. Her head flopped uselessly, and she sank her nose into the silky, soft, grainy sand. "Harra.norabi." she murmered to herself in her language. It meant "Hopeless.dying." as she was sure she was fading, she felt like she was going to dissolve into the sand. She was so weak, so helpless. How could she be? Her mother was dead, that could be the only solution for her beloved castle being reduced to rubble. It must have been the boy. The boy. The one she had saved. She thought of him, wondering if she really had saved him. Was he alive? Was he dead? She didn't know, couldn't know now, she was going to die.  
  
She cried.  
  
It was all she could do.  
  
She cried for herself.  
  
She cried for her mother.  
  
She cried for her castle.  
  
She cried for her kingdom.  
  
She cried for her boy.  
  
"Boy." she moaned, louder this time. Her eyes widened. What had happened to her language? She was speaking his language, she recognised it's sound. "Karan," she said to herself. That was the word for boy in her native tongue. But how could it be that she was speaking her guardian's language suddenly?  
  
Absurdly, she felt strength pouring into her. She still couldn't lift herself, as it wasn't physical strength. Mentally, she felt in control. The faded vision in front of her violet irises was fading slowly. She could see the sand in front of her, see the shells' inscribed patterns, and clearly identify the colours. For the first time she could remember, she was free. "Dashai," she said happily, with a mouthful of sand. She was becoming excited, perhaps soon she would be able to get to her feet, and find feet. She suddenly realised how desperately hungry she was, and forgot that she hadn't eaten since the day she had met Karan, as she called him. She didn't know his real name, didn't need to. There had been a connection that was more special than intimacy, more treasured to her than any person she had ever met, or ever would. Not that she had met many people while locked in the bird cage suspended in the tower of the castle she had been born and brought up in. The memories caused tears to come to her eyes, and, once more weak, though her vision was not blurred again, she fell into an uneasy sleep, her left cheek in contact with the creamy sand.  
  
"Yorda."  
  
"Yorda.."  
  
"Yorda."  
  
"It is your destiny."  
  
"Do not defy me."  
  
"You're useless."  
  
"I'll make you priceless."  
  
"You mean it, mummy?"  
  
"Yes, Yorda."  
  
"Will lots of Princes want to marry me, Mummy?"  
  
"Yes, Yorda."  
  
"How many, Mummy?"  
  
"All of them, Yorda."  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Yes, Yorda?"  
  
"Who are those men in black?"  
  
"They are not men, Yorda. They are shadows."  
  
"What do they want, Mummy?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Silence, child. Do not defy me."  
  
'What does that mean?"  
  
"Do not defy me."  
  
Yorda woke up, frightened and shaking. There was a sound in the air, eerie and daunting. It intimidated her, made her want to cry out, then her boy, her Karan would come to her. "Karan." she whimpered weakly. Still the calls being carried in the air reached her very soul. Silently, stilly, eyes closed, she lay, praying the voice wouldn't reach her. But what if it was her Karan? Still, it was more likely that it was a Shadow Demon come to finish the job. Wouldn't they have been destroyed when her mother died?  
  
"Mummy."  
  
"Do not defy me."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Do not defy me."  
  
Not knowing what to do, Yorda waited for the ever nearing, croaky, weak voice. The intensity of not knowing, not being able to lift her head to see whom it was. Whoever, or whatever it was, they would secure her fate.  
  
Eventually, after antagonising seconds turned into even more antagonising minutes, Yorda felt a presence. Without looking, she knew it was. She could imagine the face, the wind blowing his tunic and strangely designed shirt that fitted over his head. It was Karan, he had come back for her. Yet again. Now the shadow would not claim her. She was guaranteed survival. Her boy was here. She felt the strength well in her, and she looked up at him, unable to lift her head, but to lift her chin. She stared at him with her grateful eyes, her purple irises watering, her pupils seeing his young innocent face clearly for the first time. She knew now it would not be the last.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Yorda could understand him! He was oblivious to this new factor, however. She would let him know soon. She just had to figure out how to tell him without frightening him, and feeling that she had been playing him all along, that she was able to understand him all the time. "Karan." she murmered instead. "I'm so happy to see you," He told her honestly, near tears. "I thought I never would again. When I left home, well, when I was taken from home, I knew I would never see my parents again." He looked up briefly to see if she was bored, or if she was alright. But Yorda seemed content, very content, even, just to listen to him talking. "My mother.she gave me this cloak, on my twelfth birthday. I opened it in the rough sheets of paper. We were quite poor, you see, Yorda. Not like you, your mother obviously had some money. But mine, this is all I have of her left." He was surprised to see her averting her eyes in sadness when he mentioned her mother. She looked back when he said it was all he had of her. Even though her whole castle was gone, her mother was gone, and all she had left of her were evil memories. "How sad," she replied.  
  
He looked up.  
  
She smiled. 


	2. Interaction

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Interaction -  
  
"What - what did you say, Y-Yorda?" the boy said, not sure whether to be frightened or happy quite yet. He had learned her name from Yorda's mother, the Queen, when they had first crossed paths. Yorda had fallen, and he had run back for her, spiting his own chance for freedom. He could have escaped on his own, leaving her behind. He didn't owe her anything. Still he had stayed. The Queen had appeared in a cloud of black smoke, not unlike her minions the Shadow Demons, and towered over Yorda, who was unable to rise to her feet. The Queen had warned - even threatened the boy to keep away from her daughter, who was far better than he, and told him to leave. She disappeared with that as the boy had looked away in acceptance of his status. Nevertheless, he offered the girl his hand. Yorda had said: "She will kill you if she sees you with me again." Even though the boy could not understand what she had told him, she felt he knew that would happen without words. Still his hand was held out to her. She had taken it.  
  
For it, he had lost his horns on his head and his strength. For her, he had killed her mother, with all will of sacrificing himself if necessary. He could have escaped himself, but he chose to rescue her, came back for her, risking all he had to look forward to. For him, she had rescued him from the crumbling castle, pushing the boat out into the sea.  
  
To Yorda, this seemed like a small repayment. Though she knew he wanted no reward, she still felt obliged. The least she could do at this time was to let him interact with her through speech, which she knew he longed to do. "I said that was sad," she repeated. It felt strange to talk away from her native tongue. She would have to get used to it, as she wanted to be good friends with him. "I-it was. But then I found you," he said, now sure to be happy. He was still weak; his face showed tiredness and hunger. She would find him food when she was strong enough.  
  
Yorda looked away. He cocked his head, making her look at him. She had to speak what she felt. "It would have been better if you hadn't found me," she said regretfully. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused. "My mother is dead, my castle is ruined, you are injured and weak," she finished, but she had seen him flinch when she had said her mother was gone. It was he who had forced the magic sword into her chest, ceasing her heart forever. "She was going to kill you," he said defensively, and Yorda only looked at him, "She told me that when you awoke you would be no more. She would be in your body. That's why you were in the cage in the tower, Yorda. She couldn't lose you because she needed you for her to survive," She looked disbelievingly at him, not sure whether to respond or remain silent. "Carha-arachi sharonia powik," she said in her own language, which meant, "She was still my mother," "What?" the boy asked, "Yorda, I am telling the truth. Please believe me. I wouldn't lie to you," "I-I know," she replied, and looked towards the water, and saw the distinct ruin of her castle, her home all her life as a dusty wreck. Dirt was still pouring out of it; the rubble was all that covered the island now. The beautiful castle she and her mother had treasured was no more.  
  
She thought of the times when she had ridden out in the grassy green gardens on her white stallion with her father, while her mother planned everything indoors. Her father had died the year before she was locked in her prison. Her mother had said she was being locked away so her father would know where to find her, and so she could always think of him. She brought her food that sucked her strength and powers she possessed as a child, and everything that was good in her life. She was enveloped in sorrow, despair and grief after a few months, she was no more than a shadow.  
  
"Yorda?" the boy asked again, his voice croaking. "Yorda, are you angry with me? I thought it would set you free," "I-it did," she replied, "And I'm not angry. Not at you. Never. I couldn't understand your language before, when she had me. She was teaching me, you see, before she - locked me up." "Why did she?" he queried, and then relented, she would tell him when she was ready. He decided to change the subject. "I'm going to find some food. You need fattening up." He smiled, and picked himself up carefully. "I can wait. Please - don't hurt yourself on my behalf," she pleaded. "I nearly got killed because of you," he reminded her, "I think I can manage to bring you some food." She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Karan," she said. He looked at her, puzzled. "It means 'boy' in my language," she explained. He nodded, and there was an awkward pause between them. "I forgot you don't know my name!" he laughed. "I'd like to know it, Karan sounds so terrible," she told him. "Alright. My name is Ico."  
  
Yorda pressed her hands against the sand, elbows bent. By the time Ico returned, she was arms length from the ground, not quite sure how to progress. She had over-estimated her strength. Ico had never thought of Yorda getting ahead of herself, but he supposed that he hadn't known the real Princess Yorda as she had been under a spell. A spell he had broken. The 'little horned boy' had triumphed, and the evil hold the Queen had over her 'beloved' daughter. Well, she had been beloved. Without Yorda, she would have died. She needed her frail body to live in.  
  
He ran to her, dropping the apples, coconuts and grapes he had found. He gently clasped his arms around her arched back, and lifted her backwards so she was in a sitting position. She assorted herself and could see ahead of her. Ico could see the far-away gaze in her eyes was reduced, but he could only presume his mysterious Princess of light and shadow was naturally embossed in nature and not quite wanting to know all the mysteries of her surroundings. He respected her for that. "Thank you," she said, brushing the sand off of the strange dress she wore. Her delicate frame was beautiful in the morning light. Ico noticed for the first time how truly beautiful she was. He searched her face for lies and found only purity and innocence, and sorrow, grief and fear for herself and everything she loved. He smiled at her in response. Why did they talk? They understood each other well without the use of speech. Still, it was nice to have her happy to be able to communicate with him. "You're welcome." He replied.  
  
He watched her sleep, watched her rhythmic breathing with thankfulness that she was alive and healing. Perhaps he could save her soul as well as her life. Yorda's soul could be as exquisite as her mortal self, he was sure. Corrupted by anguish and misery, it would be difficult, but escaping from the castle was no easy task. Yet she looked content, lying with her violet eyes covered by her elegant eyelids, occasionally twitching as she dreamt. He wondered what she dreamt of, and he was sure just now that it would be a nightmare. Of her mother, of her prison, of her captors desperate to drag her back into the abyss to torment her soul. They had succeeded, but he, Ico, would free her. But it was a two-way interaction and he would need her help. "Yorda." he whispered to her, and she moved a little bit, and he swept his eyes down her face, then lay down, forgetting about the pain in his head where two stumps grew where his horns once were. He thought about Yorda, his family, and his battle in the castle that was over, but was far from forgotten. Nursing both physical and mental wounds, he eventually drifted into a heavy sleep.  
  
Yorda, however, was having another nightmare.  
  
"Mummy.let me out, please. I'm cold."  
  
"Stop complaining!"  
  
"But Mummy."  
  
"Yorda, I told you not to defy me."  
  
"I don't like the black men. They're like shadows."  
  
"They are shadows."  
  
"I don't like them"  
  
"I do. They're my friends. Be nice to them."  
  
"Alright, Mummy. I'll try. When will you let me down?"  
  
"When you are ready."  
  
"When will I be ready? For what?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"Is it nice?"  
  
"To die for."  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
Yorda turned uncomfortably. She opened her eyes. Ico was asleep. She wanted to speak to him, for him to tell her it was alright. But she couldn't disturb him. She decided that she would face the nightmares. She closed her eyes again reluctantly, and she saw her eight-year-old self in the cage, her mother's face haunting her, teasing her, telling her she would never be free.  
  
They had started again.  
  
Yet she endured them.  
  
For him.  
  
For Ico. 


	3. Small Things

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - Small Things -  
  
Yorda awoke, shivering. The nightmare had lasted the entire night, the same scene echoing round her head again, again, again. She was very tired and worn out, she had to gasp for air for a couple of minutes before she was engulfed in reality and truly awoke. She looked over to Ico. He was still asleep, he had been deep in sleep for a long time, and it was no wonder, it had been over a week since he had been in the castle. The pair had not had easy slumber while imprisoned in the huge building. Turning her head away from his head, where his stumps where his horns had been covered with dried blood, she walked towards the shore. The two had found shelter under a small edge from the huge cliff that hung above the sandy beach.  
  
The sun was rising, and the tide was coming in. The cool morning water brushed against Yorda's bare feet, and she bent down on her knees, glad to have the usage of her legs once more. She felt more strength in her than she could ever remember herself owning, yet she still felt weak and vulnerable. Perhaps that was her troubled mind, full of sadness and misery. She couldn't forget her mother, how she had taken Ico, betraying what she wanted so badly - his death. Yet Ico was her friend, and looking towards him from the edge of the shore, she could not find any regret. The only way to redeem her mother would to kill him, and she could never do that. She wasn't even sure why she felt so obliged to avenge the half-woman half- spirit that had planned since her birth to be used as a puppet for her later use. Memories flooded her, and she closed her eyes painfully, tilting her head over her right shoulder. A tear ran down her cheek. Before it reached her jaw-line and fell onto the sand, a rough finger caught it, and followed the trail of the salty water back up to her eye. She opened them, and Ico stood beside her. She looked ahead again, and they stood together, looking out to sea.  
  
The dust had ceased to billow out in clouds, but Yorda and her companion could clearly see the outline of what had once been her magnificent home - and prison. "I loved it, Ico," she told him mournfully, "Even though it held me prisoner, I would never have wished for its destruction." He reached up and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you loved it," he replied tenderly, looking her in the eye, "Because you always had that look in your eye. It said that no matter how much you wanted out of it, it would always be your home." She nodded, and stretched her neck, this time looking towards the blue sky. "Funny," she said, still looking upwards, "The air is fresher out here." "That's because her shadow wasn't stalking you. Neither are those horrible demons. They will have been destroyed, Yorda?" Ico asked anxiously. "Hmm? Oh, yes, Ico. Don't worry. They're gone." 'What about those masked riders that took me away? And there were guards with horns as well. They're the ones that captured me," "How did you get out of that thing anyway?" "You're not answering my question." "Neither are you," Ico grinned at her. She was clever, and she was gaining whatever intelligence she had, plus of course the information she should have gathered during her years growing up. God knew if Yorda knew every crack, every brick in her tower. "I was locked in it, as were all those other.tormented spirits. I destroyed them all," he said regretfully, and he saw Yorda flinch. 'You destroyed your own kind?" "For you," "Oh, Ico. Tell me your story."  
  
He could remember it so vividly. It was his twelfth birthday. He had gotten presents, his few friends had brought him fruit and sweets, his parents had given him the strange garment he wore over his red tunic, and he had received a one-way ticket to a castle. He had been lifted up on the horse awkwardly, not quite sure whether to be screaming and crying or acting sensibly. His mother stood solemnly, his father with his arm round her shoulder. His three-year-old sister Marri had waved excitedly, not sure what was happening. He would have waved back, yet his hands were bound in thick, secure handcuffs.  
  
He had crossed a river with these strange masked men in a thin boat, the same one that he had landed on the beach in. He had been shown the magical sword that opened the Idol Doors Yorda could also open with her powers, and taken in to the chamber.that was supposed to be his last. Locked in a small sacrificial tomb, fortunately balanced on an unsteady rock, Ico had managed to break free of his prison, at the cost of his consciousness.  
  
He had dreamt he was climbing a huge staircase, and had reached the top, and there was a cage suspended by a chain in the centre of the huge tower. He had seen droplets of jet-black liquid drip onto the floor below, then had moulded itself into a small female figure. Then he had been engulfed into the wall through a well-known black hole, and had woken.  
  
"It seems so long ago, Yorda," he expressed to her. "I feel like I have known you forever." "You have." she replied, and smiled mysteriously at him, a smile which told him not to ask now, that he would learn one day. He was, despite it all, only twelve years old. "What happened next?" she asked him, "After you woke up?" It obviously mattered to her, the small details. The small things mattered to her, every detail, every rock placement, every taste of every food, every texture of every blade of grass. She fascinated him. "I.looked around the huge room I was in," he told her, "Then found a lever. I pulled it, and a door opened. I went through it, and climbed up a couple of ledges. There were some pots, but I left them, there was no food or drink in them, and climbed up on a windowsill. I jumped through it, and landed-" 'In the tower," she interrupted, "I heard you. I thought it was a Shadow with food and drink for me. I didn't get it very often, you know. Once a day at maximum." Ico didn't know what to say to this cruelty, so he continued.  
  
"I climbed up the staircase, it was exactly like my dream, the whole room, and I reached the top after a bit of working out where everything was, then spoke to you. You were all bent over and seemed unaware of my presence. I called to you. I told you that I was going to get you out of there." He looked away, a small piece of the tower still stuck out amongst the pile of brick and dust. "Then I went outside, and jumped back in through a different ledge. It was very awkward. I found a lever, and pulled it. The cage started to lower and you stood up. I ran back down, but the cage was still a little above the ground, too high for me to jump. So I climbed up another ladder, and jumped from a ledge onto the cage. The chain broke, it must have been old, I hate to think how long you'd been up there. Then I fell off, so did the stick, which was burning. You whispered something in your language, then walked over to me."  
  
Yorda smiled slightly. "I remember what I said," she told him quietly, "Who are you? How did you get in here?" "I always wondered." replied Ico, returning the smile, but looked towards the ancient castle now ruined forever, and wondered now what she was thinking. Her mouse brown hair blew in the seashore wind aggressively, but she stood, small and elegant, glad yet confused to have attained the pride she had once owned as a Princess. They stood quietly for a long time, they didn't speak much, it spoiled the subtlety of their relationship before words. Yet it was useful, Ico could ask Yorda about who she had been before the cruelty and deceit of her mother, but not yet. It was not yet time for her to tell him, as she was still after all these years still coming to terms with it herself. She had come so far to come out of darkness and corruption, yet she had left her soul behind in the castle. "Faradasa naro kara," Yorda whispered suddenly in her language.  
  
Ico looked at her, not understanding. He gave her a glance which asked her what that meant, but she simply smiled that faint, indefinite smile he had recently known. He pushed her arm gently. She looked at him, mildly surprised at his childish attempt to gain her attention. She had forgotten she was the adult, and Ico was the boy. "What does that mean?" he asked her. Yorda looked down, moving her feet so the sand would tickle her bare feet. Small things mattered so much to her, things people took for granted. She had done so as a child, careless and free. Now she was a young woman, she would have to learn that she had missed her childhood and would have to grow. She wasn't sure she was ready, or that she even wanted to. "You were there." She told him, still looking at the island her grand castle had once stood on, magnificent and beautiful. "When?" the boy asked her, puzzled by her riddles. "You were there." she repeated simply, and began to sing;  
  
"The island bathes in the sun's bright rays Distant hills wear a shroud of grey A lonely breeze whispers in the trees Sole witness to history  
  
Fleeting memories rise From the shadows of my mind Sing "nonomori" - endless corridors Say "nonomori" - hopeless warriors You were there You were there  
  
Am I forever dreaming How to define the way I'm feeling  
  
You were there Countless visions they haunt me in my sleep You were there Though forgotten all promises we keep  
  
Slaves to our destiny I recall a melody Sing "nonomori" - seasons lit with gold Say "nonomori" - legends yet untold You were there You were there  
  
Happiness follows sorrow Only believing in tomorrow  
  
You were there Countless visions they haunt me in my sleep You were there Though forgotten all promises we keep  
  
The island bathes in the sun's bright rays Distant hills wear a shroud of grey A lonely breeze whispers in the trees Sole key to this mystery"  
  
At the end of her song, she smiled her delicate flick of the right side of her mouth, and glanced once more at the rippling water, cascading out until it reached the island blocking its path. Tears filled her eyes, and she turned away, walking over to the food Ico had brought her the night before, bending down and picking up a peach silently. Ico, however, stood stunned. Allowing the wind to force back his messy black hair, he felt his own eyes well up with tears. Uncontrollable misery rose in him, and he felt a gasp in the back of his throat, controlling his emotions. He had never cried in the time he had been in the castle, why should he cry now? It was because Yorda was free, and she was suffering with guilt and remorse of the past. Perhaps she had left her soul in the castle, but he, Ico, would help her re- attain her forgotten love for life. "Yorda," he whispered.  
  
The peach tasted good, better than anything had ever tasted before. All she had been brought in the castle was a slice of bread, a ceramic jar of water and a carrot. Her mother had said the carrot would help her see in the dark as it was night-time almost eternally in her tower. Her tower. That God- forsaken prison she had been condemned to until she was needed to fulfil her duty as her mother's vessel. She knew she shouldn't mourn her mother. Yet she did. She mourned her more than she mourned for the loss of her castle, or even that of her father. Her mother had been cruel, evil and malicious to her only daughter. Why didn't she thank her boy, the one who had risked his life to save hers? The one who had stopped the cruelty, stopped the sacrifices? But again, it was the small things.  
  
The small things, like when her mother used to call up from the foot of the tower, "Do not defy me!" and Yorda would reply, "Let me down, Mummy, please!" She would scream and yell until her mother went away, and the shadows would guard her cell. She would plead with them to let her out, that her mother had told them to, but they would just flash their blue eyes at her menacingly, and she thought they laughed at her. She convinced herself once they were playing with her, and would laugh too. But she soon learned all they wanted was her misery and loneliness. They had achieved their goal.  
  
Ico approached her slowly, coughing gently. She looked up from her half- eaten peach. She presumed her face was tear-stained, as the boy bent down and wiped her face. "Yorda," he whispered sorrowfully. "Do not be sad, Ico. I will be alright." She assured him. The boy nodded. He looked at the girl. "Yorda, will you tell me your story some day?" "Yes." "Good. Because I can help, you know." "You have helped enough, Ico." They spoke no more, yet they interacted with each other. They smiled with gratitude, handed each other food, and stared into each others eyes continuously. They were content.  
  
They were happy. 


	4. Destiny

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
  
Author's note : Please remember to review!!!!!!!! I need support, man, support my cause, cos Yorda rox the world, 'tis true! In the last chapter, Small Things, Yorda sang "You were there," which was the song at the end of the game during the credits. This is not my song, though it is absolutely gorgeous and I sing it wherever I go. You can tell I've completed the game 6 times can't you? I keep setting myself time limits, and I keep getting all angry at the Queen and the Shadow Demons and I KICK THEIR ASS! I'm actually frighteningly good at it.. Anyhoo! On with the story.  
  
Chapter 4 - Destiny -  
  
Another long night. This had been the third consecutive day Yorda had dreamt about her mother. Yet she hadn't mentioned anything to Ico, and had no intentions of doing so. But she knew that if they continued he would figure out what was wrong eventually, and she would have to tell him. She certainly couldn't lie to him, her boy, her rescuer, her Ico. He was still asleep after countless nights of fear. She watched him quietly, trying to forget her nightmare. But it was hopeless, and the dream lingered in her mind vividly, waiting for her to fall asleep again so it could engulf her without resistance.  
  
"Yorda."  
  
"Mummy?"  
  
"Yorda, why do you insist on shaking the cage?"  
  
"I want out, Mummy."  
  
"No, Yorda. I told you."  
  
"Just for a little while."  
  
"No. Now stop struggling. You will get out."  
  
"When?"  
  
"When it is time for you to fulfill your destiny."  
  
There was a pause. Then the nine-year-old Yorda had spoken again;  
  
"Is that long?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Her head was full of bad memories. They entered her head every time she closed her eyes, only the sight of Ico was a relief from her misery. Not being able to stand being alone any longer, she shook her companion's shoulder gently. "Ico, Ico, Farras nara garee!" she whispered in his ear desperately. He stirred, and groaned irritably. "Yorda? Yorda, what is it? What's going on, it's still dark!" he told her, slightly annoyed at being woken so early. He had had a good, long sleep, but it had been interrupted by his sole purpose in the world at that moment. "And what does that mean?" "It means "please wake up". The sun will rise soon! Please, Ico, can we leave?" she pleaded, still shaking his shoulder, a look of terror in her eyes. He recognized it. It was the same when she had seen her mother when she and Ico had first met. The Queen had towered above Yorda, and she had looked away from Ico, ashamed that she had him trapped, she was sure that her mother was going to take her, and destroy her new friend. But she had spared him. Why, though? Why had she spared his life?  
  
"What, now?" Ico said sleepily, picking himself up and zooming Yorda back into reality. "Please, Ico. Please. I beg you," she moved her hand from his shoulder and clasped his left hand desperately. He felt it. Her hand was shaking. "Why?" he asked, not immediately jumping to her needs. She seemed reluctant to tell him, "Yorda, what's wrong?" "My mother." she started, and faltered. Ico wasn't going to let her escape him. "What, Yorda. It's alright, she's. she's gone. You don't have to worry about her anymore." He told her gently. She looked up at him, frightened out of her wits. "My dreams. she's been getting me in my dreams, Ico. She can't get me while I'm awake but she can while I sleep." "But she's dead, Yorda. She can't get you at all." "Don't understand. You don't understand." She was shivering now. He cocked his eyebrow, concerned. "Tell me, then. I'll understand if you tell me, Yorda." "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. going to get me."  
  
Very concerned, Ico pulled his hand away, and pulled himself and her into a sitting position. "Yorda. Yorda, listen to me! Nothing is going to happen to you while I'm here, I managed it before, she's gone, Yorda, and her demons, all gone. Not coming back," he forced her eyes into his, and talked firmly but kindly, and her fear-filled eyes calmed a little. "Not coming back. Not coming back. Not in body, no, Ico, but in mind. She'll be there until I do something." she replied, sounding quite crazy. Ico was persistent. "Look, Yorda. Do what. No, don't look away! WHAT?" he yelled, and he saw Yorda flinch. His child-like temper had frightened his only friend. The only one he loved. She stood, terrified. He tried to pull her back down, but she forced herself out of his grip, and ran along the shore.  
  
He saw her stumble. He saw her fall.  
  
"YORDA!" he cried, and sprinted towards her body, which was lying front down in the sand. Her luminous clothing shimmered elegantly in the dawn, which had sprung upon them. He bent down on ne knee. "Are you okay?" he asked her, as softly as he could. "Allowi Yass." she whispered, staring up into his eyes, propping herself up. "Yorda, what does that mean? I'm so sorry, Yorda! Please. Yorda, speak to me! Please, Yorda!" Ico pleaded, another forbidden tear running down his Asian face. She had stood up now, and he was still on the ground.  
  
She began to run away from him, saw him looking at the sand. She was about a hundred yards from him, she had run a long way. She looked at him, crying helplessly on the beach. Pity and regret flooded her, and she began to walk slowly towards him again. She knelt down in front of him, and tipped his chin up with her index finger. "Yorda," he choked, "Yorda, please. don't go." She smiled into his eyes, and wiped the tear away. "Allowi Yass means goodbye," she told him, and he sobbed, "And I tried to leave you, didn't want to bring you into what I must do. Now I understand we must do things together, Ico. You and I, it is our destiny to be together. We will go wherever we must go, and I will follow you." He wiped away his tears gathering in his eyes, and smiled at her. "How do you say thank you?" he asked her in a whisper. "Sarro Mari," she replied, "I said it when I had to let you go on the bridge back in the castle." "Well, Sarro Mari, Yorda. And I will follow wherever you go. What must I do to help you, and I will." "It may involve a stick," she warned him. He grinned wryly. "Let it be," he said. She laughed happily, no longer frightened. "Let it be," she repeated.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After an hour, the fact that Ico had nearly lost Yorda again was forgotten. It had not happened. Yorda and Ico were one, and that was the way it was to be. The Queen was gone, and Princess Yorda's concealed bud could now flourish. Or so Ico thought. The fact Yorda had turned back did not abolish the fact she was still having nightmares. She saw the Shadow Demons more frequently now, in the nights that came. As she gained her strength, they became more vivid. The irony was overwhelming. She decided it was time to tell Ico.  
  
"Ico," she whispered to him, after they had finished their meal consisting of fish and various fruits, and he looked at her, as if expecting a light comment on how nicely he had prepared the bananas. "Yes, Yorda?" he asked her. "Well.you know I told you I was having dreams, a few days ago, when I." she faltered, and looked away, embarrassed. "It's all right Yorda. I remember. What about them?" Ico said cheerily, as if whatever she said did not matter. She was slightly irritated by this, but then remembered he was only a child. "Well..it's just.they haven't stopped." she continued, and he looked up, now wondering if it was worth worrying about or just some after-effects of losing her mother and home so quickly. "What are they about?" he asked her. "When I was younger, in the.in the cage, where my mother put me as a child. They used to lower the cage to where you did, and they would fly up to it and give me food and water. They would tease me and would scream at me, hiss in my own language I was going to die very soon. I thought at one point they were only playing.a child should never." Yorda bowed her head again, the memories causing her slender throat to crack, her soft, sweet voice becoming hoarse with grief.  
  
Ico reached out a hand and took her shoulder gently. He shook it with his arm slightly, and she looked up. "Tell me," he told her, very quietly. It soothed her soul, his volume, his gentleness. His childlike concern was enough to strengthen her for what had to be said, "It will help." Yorda nodded, and cleared her throat, casting away the tears, revealing a defiant strength within her gentle and kind yet corrupted spirit. "She keeps telling me not to defy her," she told him earnestly, "She tells me that she will let me down when I am ready, I tell her I am cold. She tells me to be quiet. Then she is nice to me, like a mother should be to her young daughter. She is cruel, all I do is cry, then I see the spirits again, taunting me, prodding at me, telling me my mother will kill me. I don't want to believe it." "It happened, Yorda," Ico told her, still in his calm voice, soothing her, keeping the atmosphere peaceful and safe. "It's all over, now. You will forget in time, the nightmares will go away, you'll see." "It's different, Ico," she whispered, "Different, it's so.real." "Nightmares are real," he said, "It's things we fear playing in our minds over and over. Don't let her frighten you, Yorda. Don't let her win." He smiled at her, taking his hand off of her shoulder, winked, and slowly stood up and walked away behind a corner, no doubt looking for wood for the fire.  
  
"Countless visions they haunt me in my sleep You were there Though forgotten all promises we keep," Yorda sang, contrasting views between the past shadows that haunted her and the times she was having with Ico. Why didn't she rest, feeling safe and secure? Yorda sat, staring at the smouldering ashes of the fire, the carcasses of the fish lay beside the wood, forgotten by the Princess. There was something missing in all of this, something that didn't quite fit in everything that was supposed to be. She would have to discover what it was, and why it was affecting her so badly. She wouldn't have to be alone, though. She had Ico. He would keep her safe.  
  
Ico had been away for about an hour, and Yorda was beginning to get quite bored. She sat, rocking her knees, watching the sand seep through the gaps between her toes. Once, she rocked too far backwards, and landed on her back. She spread herself out like a sand angel, making marks in the sand for wings. She smiled to herself, and stared at the sun for a couple of seconds until it hurt her eyes, and beautiful coloured spots flashed across her vision. Now sleepy, she let herself be engulfed in the sand and the sunlight, and allowed herself to sleep.  
  
"Yorda." "Mummy?" "Yorda." "Mummy? Is that you?" "No." "Who are you then?" "You don't know your own brother?" "I don't have a brother!" "Yes, you do, Yorda. And I'm not very happy with you." "I don't have a brother, I told you! And why aren't you happy with me?" "Because you get to be Queen, Yorda. You are the oldest." "Why is that my fault?" "Because you should have never been born." "Why?" There was a cruel, quiet laughter. Malice filled the air that the young Yorda breathed, and she was frightened. "You are not my brother!" "Yes I am, Yorda. You know it inside you. Do not lie to yourself." There was a pause. "Or to me." "Garre poyanobis doiyana!" Another laugh. "Are you trying to curse me, you little witch? You will rue the day you tried to cross me. One year, Yorda. One year made you come first instead of me. You will pay. I am the true ruler." "Do you want to be in the cage?" "Count yourself lucky, little Princess. Away from all those nasty little horned boys and girls." "What?" "You don't know what Mummy does instead of run these islands?" "No." "Then I will show you, Yorda. I will show you tonight." "Tonight? Why not now?" "Yorda." "Why not now?" "Yorda." "WHY NOT NOW!!?!"  
  
"Yorda! Yorda stop screaming! You're alright, I'm here, I'm here." Yorda woke up, panting, violet eyes wide open and terrified at what she had just seen. The memory she had been searching for had been uncovered, and there was no going back. She was remembering. "Are you alright, Yorda?" Ico asked her, concerned. She looked up at him. "Keoden" she whispered. 


	5. Mariya

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
  
Chapter 5 - Mariya -  
  
"What?" Ico asked, confused, "What did you say, Yorda? What does Keoden mean? You know I don't understand your language!" Yorda shook her head vigorously. "That's it, that's what was missing. That's what she wanted me to remember! I have to sleep, Ico! I have to sleep!" she cried, flailing her arms around her head randomly, again causing her young friend to look upon her with concern. "Yorda, I can't help you unless you tell me!" Ico screamed at her, and she stopped abruptly, staring at him stilly, like a statue. Her violet eyes clouded over again, and Ico gasped. "YORDA! Yorda what's wrong? YORDA COME BACK!" he grabbed her arm and shook it like a stick. She cocked her head at him, a far-away gaze returning into her irises. They were clouding again, and Ico was watching his friend being sucked back into the mental prison she had been held in before. He couldn't let that happen, so he did the only thing he could think of to do.  
  
He hit her.  
  
He slapped her across the face, of course regretting it immediately afterwards. Yorda's head snapped back and she rearranged her head looking in front of her again subsequently. The strange gaze remained in her eyes, and she blinked. As she did so, the curtains affecting her vision, mind control and strength seemed to lift. She shook her head, and looked up at Ico. She put a hand to her face, astonished. "I-I'm sorry, Yorda," he told her, "I didn't know what else to-to do!" Yorda looked at him, then at the ground, and held her hand out in front of her. She looked at herself again, and flung her arms around his neck desperately. Ico smiled to himself, and patted her on the back comfortingly.  
  
Once Yorda and Ico had calmed down, they rekindled the fire and sat around it together, staring into it, watching it lick up the atmosphere greedily. "So what's Keoden?" Ico ventured, feeling she may be ready. Yorda continued looking into the fire, but answered. "Keoden is a name, Ico," she replied, "Just like Ico or Yorda." "I know what a name is!" Ico laughed, "Okay, so who's Keoden, was that your mother's name?" "No. It was my.brother's name." Yorda replied. "I didn't know you had a brother!" Ico exclaimed. "Neither did I.till a couple of hours ago." Yorda said dreamily. Ico looked at her, puzzled. She continued. "I couldn't remember everything that happened in the past. These dreams I have, they uncover what has been." "What happened in the dream?" "I was probably about ten or eleven.a figure appeared at the bottom of the cage. He climbed the tower up to where there was the gap.and he spoke to me, told me he was my brother, that he was angry with me because I was born first and was Mother's heir. I didn't know she was planning to possess me at that time, I don't think he did either. He told me that something else went on in the castle and that he would show me the next night." Yorda looked up at her friend, glad she had confided in him. "So what happened?" "You woke me up." "Oh. Right."  
  
Inevitability scorned the youngsters, and the sun set and the stars rose magnificently, trying to look special compared to the moon. Some formed different shapes with each other, others tried to shine brighter than the others. It was a competition, Yorda thought, as she lay on the sand, waiting for sleep to engulf her, another thing she couldn't avoid, just like she was going to see the horned children for the first time. She closed her eyes, and waited. It seemed an age before she fell asleep, and was glad she could cling onto the sleeping Ico's hand if she got scared, and he would wake her if she screamed.  
  
"Yorda." "Is that you, Keoden?" "Yes." "Hello." "Hello. Have a nice day, sister?" "No. I get frightened a lot. The Shadows hurt me." "Not as much as Mummy hurts the children." "What?" "You heard me." "I don't understand." "Wait."  
  
The cage was lowered, and a key opened the door. There was still quite a drop to the ground.  
  
"Jump. I will catch you." "Promise?" "Yes."  
  
Yorda had jumped, and her younger yet stronger and emotionally determined sibling had kept his word, and caught the light girl in the wispy dress effortlessly.  
  
"Come with me." "Will I be frightened?" "Probably." "I don't know if I want to, then." "You will be frightened in your cage, anyway." "Yes." "Come on, then." "Alright."  
  
For the first time in two years, the young Yorda had walked on the stone floor of the tower nervously. Her brother, who was slightly smaller than her, perhaps only an inch, held out his hand to her. She took it, and had followed him through a locked door, which led into a small room with boxes and pots, and a single chain. She looked behind her, and saw that up the chain were several broken windows, and she saw her tower beyond them. They had not been able to reach them from the foot of the tower.  
  
"Come on," her brother hissed impatiently.  
  
She followed.  
  
They walked through a door with, and entered a huge chamber Yorda had never been in before, and she had explored most of the parts of the castle. How could she have missed this colossal room? It was full of strange pod-like crypts, all with strange markings on them. Some were lit up.  
  
"The lit up ones are vacant," sneered his voice. "Oh."  
  
Suddenly, a flash from one of those strange doors Yorda could open by standing in front of them and serving her energy into them burst into the room. Her brother grabbed her thin arm desperately, and pulled her over to a hiding place in the shadows of the room.  
  
"If we are caught we will be punished." He warned her. "So keep quiet." Yorda nodded.  
  
She saw her mother's guards enter the room, with a girl in the middle of them. There were about four guards, and one wielded a strange sword with a chain on the end. Yorda wanted to see it, but her brother had told her to stay quiet, so she obeyed. The party moved to a lit-up pod, and it opened with a hiss. The girl, who had horns, began to scream uncontrollably. Her green dress was torn and dirty, Yorda could see from where she was. She was crying, pleading in a language she loosely knew. She could only pick out certain words.  
  
"Please...no.mercy.please.mummy."  
  
She appeared to be very upset, and this made Yorda upset. She hated seeing people ill or hurt or sad, even though she was most of the time. Disobeying Keoden, and not quite being able to control herself, the Princess tore herself out of her brother's grasp, and he hissed to her angrily.  
  
Her bare feet were quiet so the guards didn't notice her. She had reached the pod, which was quite high up. By this time, the girl had one hand secured in a strange wooden block inside the crypt. Why were they going to shut her in it, though? She turned back and saw Keoden creeping up to grab Yorda before she was noticed. She crouched down, and crawled past the guards, who had paused for a while, the girls had bitten one of their fingers and were wondering if they were now cursed. Why would they be cursed? It was only a bite by a small girl, not much older than Yorda. She was probably twelve. "What is your name?" whispered Yorda to the girl in the language the girl spoke, while the guards were looking away. "Mariya." she sobbed. "I'll free you, Mariya, don't be frightened." "YORDA!" hissed Keoden from behind her, and felt a grab at her wrist. "Yorda, it's a mercy we haven't been caught now, come on." "No. I have to help the girl." "Yorda!" "Help me or leave me!" Keoden did neither, he stood like a statue. Thankfully, the guards were nursing their friend's finger. "Am I going to die?" the girl sobbed, "They told me I was going to die! It's not my fault I have horns! I want my mummy!"  
  
Pity flooded the young Princess, and she herself clambered into the crypt stealthily, and silently released the girl's wrist from the wooden block with her strange abilities. There was a small zap and a clunk, which made a guard flinch, and the three children held their breath. The guards relaxed, sure it was just the girl making a noise, that one hand was secure and she wouldn't be able to escape. The girl, when they were sure that danger had been averted, smiled brightly at Yorda, but the young girl just looked at her solemnly, and pulled her out of the crypt. They climbed down a ladder to get onto the bottom floor, and Yorda grasped her hand tightly.  
  
The girl was taller than Yorda, although Yorda was a couple of years younger. Keoden looked very small and frightened compared to Mariya, but he seemed superior somehow when he spoke to his little sister in the cage. Possibly because he was free and she wasn't.  
  
Keoden caught up with them. "The guards, they're bandaging their friend's finger, we don't have much time!" He hissed, and glanced around. The guards were shifting from their posts and were moving back towards the crypt. "Run!" whispered Yorda, and dragged the petrified little girl back into the room with the boxes, the pots and the chain. They scrambled up onto a platform, and heard a disgruntled cry from behind them.  
  
"They'll find us!" hissed Keoden, and jumped onto the chain, reaching a hand down for Yorda, "Leave the girl, her fate is secured!" They were talking in their native tongue, so not to frighten Mariya. "No!" replied Yorda, and took his hand, but reached down her free one for Mariya.  
  
The girl looked up at her blankly, nearly frozen with fear. "Come on!" Yorda cried, "Jarris ia gorres!" Snapping out of her trance, Mariya reached up and grabbed her hand. Yorda's limited strength wouldn't have gotten the two up in time, no matter how hard she tried, but with Keoden's help they flung themselves onto the ledge. The three children climbed up onto the windowsill, the guards now at the door. They ran through the window and jumped down into the tower.  
  
Yorda and Mariya collapsed with exhaustion, Mariya choking with fear, and Yorda's inability stalling her. Keoden hoisted them up impatiently, and they heard links of the chain being interrupted in the next room. "Hurry!" Keoden urged, dragging them to where the cage dangled slightly above them. He first lifted Yorda, and she, abandoning reluctance in returning to her prison, selflessly reached down for Mariya. Keoden was already running up the huge staircase to pull the lever that would raise the cage again. Mariya jumped for it, and caught Yorda's hand. The weak Princess arrogantly ignored her incapability and hauled her up into the cage with her.  
  
It took some time, but Keoden was fast. Yorda was pulling with all her might, and a few more seconds and the girl would be safe in Yorda's cage. Suddenly, there was a yanking sound as the chain groaned into action, and began to lift.  
  
Mariya, still hanging slightly from the cage, gave a little scream as she fell again, but Yorda caught hold of her forearm in the nick of time.  
  
"Hold.on." panted Yorda, hoisting her up.  
  
The cage was rising fast now, if Yorda dropped her, Mariya would fall to her death. She looked down briefly, and saw the three guards yelling at them, watching helplessly at the rising prison. Yorda smiled triumphantly to herself, which gave her a boost of strength, and Mariya was in the cage with her. Not bothering to close the door, which locked itself when closed, Yorda sat her new friend down and the exhausted prisoner looked up at her young rescuer.  
  
"Where's the other?" Mariya panted. Yorda raised an eyebrow. "Other what?" Yorda asked, attempting to catch her breath. "Guard! There were four! There's only three down there."  
  
Yorda looked down, and right enough, three guards stood, waving their arms angrily. Not four. Yorda cursed, but there must be a reasonable explanation. Maybe the fourth went to alert the Queen that a prisoner had escaped. But Mariya was safe in the cage.  
  
Yorda turned and smiled at Mariya, then moved to close the door, eyes closed as it was heavy. Unusually heavy. Yorda opened her eyes, and gasped with terror. A dark arm caught her full in the stomach, and she sprawled against the opposite side of the cage, and doubled up with pain.  
  
"Mariya, get back!" screamed Yorda, and Mariya scrambled, clinging to Yorda's arm, a desperate pleading look in her young eyes.  
  
Yorda looked at her helplessly.  
  
The Shadow Demon entered the cage mockingly, stared at Yorda and hissed in the Princess' language tauntingly, "Nice try, Your Majesty," and wrapped its wispy arm around Mariya's waist.  
  
Mariya yelped, and Yorda, who was in pain, stared helplessly at her friend.  
  
"NO! PLEASE! STOP!" Mariya screamed, struggling against the monster's grasp. Yorda, strength suddenly flooding her, as if she had been given strength by another worldly being which controlled options and abilities, stood up.  
  
She dived across the cage, and grasped the girl's hand, which was clinging onto a bar of the cage, the demon now outside with her, but she had managed to attain a grip. It wouldn't last long.  
  
Yorda flung herself even more forward, and pulled with all her might. She knew she was no match for her mother's servant, but what else could she do but try? Yorda had never been the type to give up.  
  
"Hold on!" Yorda hissed to her companion, and hauled. She saw Keoden's face looking through a broken window at the top the tower, desperate to help, scared to try. He could fling himself from where he was onto the spirit's torso, and drag it down to the bottom. But that would end the young Prince's life. He wasn't prepared to do that as a child.  
  
Tears were streaming down both Mariya's and Yorda's cheeks as the situation became more and more hopeless. Yet Yorda continued to pull. Suddenly, at the same time her hope failed, so did her strength.  
  
She felt her arms becoming weak and heavy, her priorities forgotten. The demon had a flicker of pleasure in its eyes, and Yorda knew then that it had won. As a defiant gesture of refusal, she pulled Mariya another inch upwards, but the monster was also strengthened by Yorda's fear. It yanked Mariya mercilessly from the Princess' grasp forever. If she lunged forward again, she would fall.  
  
Shock filled Yorda and Mariya, both not quite sure if what they had been fighting for the past hour was real, if it was over.  
  
Reality struck them, and Yorda screamed a helpless "Chienyae!"  
  
Mariya looked into her eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered, and allowed herself to be dragged down.  
  
Yorda watched numbly until the silently crying Mariya was out of sight and away to meet her fate. Her destiny. What was Yorda's to be? Would she eventually be put in a pod-crypt, when she was the same age as the friend she had failed?  
  
Yorda slumped backwards, slinging shut the door for the last time, and leant against the bars, watching the sun rise through a window. A single tear ran down her cheek, and she listened to Mariya's final scream in the fresh air. How long would it take her to die? Why was her mother doing this to children? Mariya said it wasn't her fault she had horns, so why punish her?  
  
Not caring to wonder, Princess Yorda of the Light and the Shadow gave up for the first time.  
  
It lasted six years.  
  
  
  
Yorda woke up, shuddering. "Mariya." she sobbed, and curled up into a ball next to Ico, the sky still dark, and, shaking, listened to her breathing. In, out, in, out. How long would it last? Where was Mariya? Had Ico destroyed her spirit for Yorda's sake? Where was Keoden? What had happened to him? Had she seen him again after that episode? Why were there so many unanswered questions?  
  
The next night she dreamed had much to tell. 


	6. Intermission

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
  
Chapter 6 - Intermission -  
  
  
  
JUST TO LET YOU KNOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO READ THIS CHAPTER, TIS KINDA LIKE ABOUT ME!  
  
Hello little Yorda-followers! Well, I suppose this IS an ICO section, but who really supports the little horny guy? He's a bit frisky for my liking, but he does kick ass rather well.oops that's me! (flutters eyelashes and giggles like a trendy mirthfully) Heehee.  
  
Just a wee note to say..  
  
REVIEW THIS STORY! REVIEW IT LIKE A FISH!  
  
Hee hee.  
  
Only if you are Rozzie or Laurie will you understand the Like a Fish thing. Long story, guys.  
  
Then there's my story.  
  
I'd just like to take this wee chapter thing to tell you a bit about myself.  
  
I was born in Ninewells Hospital in Dundee named Julie Sarah Danskin, and started off living there, when I moved out I lived in my Grandma and Granda's house until our cottage was finished. When it was, the under- moneyed couple that were my parental units and myself moved into the cottage in the middle of a farm.  
  
I grew up wearing little country dresses, my absolutely mad red hair going all around the place, getting pulled out when I attempted to climb on the haystacks, getting scars on my arms on running through the tiny wood that ran through my back garden.  
  
One of my projects was to build a little dam across the tinsie little burn that ran along the wood. I remember once trying to follow it to see where it went. I can't actually remember where I got up to.  
  
When my little brother and sister were born, the cottage became to small, and we had to move sadly. We rented my dad's partner in business' house for a while then moved into the house I'm typing this bio from.  
  
I currently attend Monifieth High School, which is basically next door to my house, although I live in Dundee, not Angus (this will confuse many, you have to live in Tayside to understand the ways of it-even I have trouble!).  
  
I've always written stuff since I learnt to write, and have always loved to. I recently transformed from a Tomboy into Mosher, which is actually quite a big jump. Still, I'm cool with it.  
  
I live with my Dad, Mum, little brother Peter and little sister Joanna, a hamster, a scarily huge rabbit I think may secretly be a hare, and a crazed feline which enjoys clawing at paper sticks out of slight holes in boxes (while he's in the box of course!).  
  
I think you're a bit bored now.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Ha-ha!  
  
You know what I just found out???????  
  
Well I'm not telling you.  
  
Ha-ha.  
  
Ask Rozzie.  
  
No, don't.  
  
I am now confused.  
  
Ok, go now.  
  
You can read the next chapter whenever it's up.  
  
Bet you can't believe this story was written by a loony, huh?  
  
Well, that'll learn ya!  
  
Mwu-ha-ha-a-ha-ha *choke, splutter*  
  
Okie Dokie!  
  
As my little chum Yorda would say,  
  
"Allowi Yass!"  
  
Peace out,  
  
Toastie (Jules)  
  
x x x x x x x x x x 


	7. On the Move

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
  
Chapter 7 - On the move -  
  
Yorda didn't sleep for the rest of that night, but clung desperately to her young friend's fingers, eyes wide open, for all she saw when she closed them was the terrified face of Mariya, and the confused young face of Keoden. Keoden. Did she see him again after that?  
  
Ico stirred at around dawn, and Yorda sat up the minute his eyes began to open, slits at first, then opening fully, blinking, remembering his existence as Ico the boy. He looked towards Yorda, now paler than Yorda, and looked out into the sea the castle had sunk into.  
  
"Hello Yorda," he said pleasantly, "Have a nice sleep?" "No," Yorda replied quietly, looking down at her feet, "I didn't."  
  
Ico yawned and stretched, sitting himself up slowly, and looked at Yorda again. "Why not? Did you have another dream?" he asked. Yorda nodded, and swallowed. "What happened?"  
  
"I saw Keoden again.he took me to see the horned children, there was one being put in the crypts.there were a lot that were vacant at that time. It was a girl, a horned girl, who-" "How old were you?" Ico asked abruptly, suddenly absorbed in Yorda's words. She looked at him, surprised, "Yorda, how old?" he repeated.  
  
"About ten, maybe eleven," she replied. "Mariya." he whispered. "You knew her?" "She lived in the village.she was.I was.I was only about seven years old, but I knew her. She used to baby-sit me because my mother couldn't trust anyone else in the village that wouldn't kill the "cursed one". She was.my only friend, the only one that understood me. I knew no other horned children. They were all taken from villages on the other islands. Torree was the smallest island, and had the smallest village, you see."  
  
"I tried to save her."  
  
Ico looked at her. "What?" "She bit one of the guards," Ico chuckled, "And they thought he might be cursed. Keoden tried to stop me, but I opened the block her hand was stuck in with my powers." "You can do that?" "I could back then.I still had some of my abilities then. I'd only been in the cage for two years. Anyway, I managed to get her away, and into the tower, but the guards followed us, and I finally got Mariya in the cage with me, and Keoden raised it up again. I moved to close the door because it locked itself when it was shut, but a Shadow Demon hit me in the stomach- "  
  
She stopped as Ico gasped for a moment in horror, but waved her on, wide eyed. "It flew off with Mariya, and the pain in my stomach was so bad, but I threw myself forward and caught her arm. The demon kept trying to pull her off me, but it couldn't because I was strong. But it was stronger because I tired and it didn't. I looked to Keoden for help, but he didn't do anything, or try to. He could have lowered the cage, which might have shook it off. But I weakened eventually, and it got her. I screamed, but she only smiled at me and said "Thank you," and disappeared. I closed the door, still weak, and the pain in my stomach was unbearable, but not as much as the pain in my heart. I had failed her. I heard her scream as she was locked up. That was when I gave up." Yorda bowed her head, and Ico rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. She was proud of you," he told her, "Because no-one had ever tried for her, no-one had ever cared. She died knowing someone was mourning her, which is probably the best way to think." Yorda smiled appreciatively. She could die now, knowing Ico would mourn her. Was that how she could be happy? But would he be happy?  
  
They sat for a little while, packing up their camping tools they had made, and were ready to set off, moving for the nearest village on whatever island they were on. Yorda thought they were on Baiya, as it had the huge cliffs above the beach. Ico said their best bet was to climb them, and to see what was on top. They were planning to leave when the sun was at its highest, which would probably be in a few minutes.  
  
"No harm in going early," Ico hummed cheerily, "Let's go, shall we?" "Alright," Yorda replied, standing up, and taking Ico's hand. He didn't need to drag her, and they didn't need to run. There was no hurry. There was no danger. "Ico?" "Mmm?" Ico said, looking along the beach for a suitable walking stick. He found one, and picked it up, propping it under his arm, "Want one?" he asked her. "No. Ico.did you destroy Mariya's ghost?"  
  
Ico's eyes dropped, and Yorda began to cry silently. "I was so angry, Yorda. I saw them all dancing around you, and I could only feel anger and hatred towards them, I didn't care if they were my own.I killed them for you, I told you before."  
  
"I never asked you to kill anyone.Not for me.I am only one person.So many children!" Yorda muttered, unable to look at her friend as they walked along the beach. "Look, I probably FREED their spirits! Yorda, I acted on instincts, I thought I was right and I was, because I got you back-" Ico dropped off at seeing Yorda's eyes flash. He flinched, absurdly frightened. He dropped her hand.  
  
"You acted on anger." She said quietly, and continued walking, her eyes in front of her, looking for the lowest climb up to the peak. She followed Ico, but did not speak to him, did not touch him, did not let him help her when they climbed up the colossal cliff. He went ahead and she followed his footing, followed his speed, but silently, with only the gasp if her footing temporarily slipped, and if this happened he would turn back to help her, but she had by then rearranged herself and continued to climb.  
  
After a long few hours, the two reached the top, stretching themselves out, glad to be back on straight land.  
  
Ico reached for Yorda's hand, and she looked at it, her fingers twitched longingly, but dignity overtook the young Princess and she walked away from it, looking down the cliff, proud of herself for completing the hardship. "Yorda, be careful you don't fall off," he warned her, running to her, grabbing her wrist.  
  
She looked at it briefly, and her eyes softened. "Mannib cad," she whispered quietly. "Yorda, speak my language, please!" "Mannib cad," she repeated, and he dropped her wrist reluctantly. "Oh, Yorda," he said sadly.  
  
After walking for a while along the endless sea of grass and earth, the sky clouded in grey, and Yorda started singing to herself again,  
  
"The island bathes in the sun's bright rays, Distant hills wear a shroud of grey. A lonely breeze whispers in the trees, Sole witness to history,"  
  
"That's beautiful, Yorda. What is it?" Ico asked her, but she simply looked at him.  
  
It began to rain.  
  
"We had better find somewhere to rest."  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Yorda?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Oh Yorda."  
  
Walking along the dulled grass, the torrential rains beating down upon them, Ico nearly felt like he could fall asleep in the dangerous openness of the terrain. He watched Yorda weaken too, but felt her defiant energy refusing to give up beside him.  
  
"Baum," she whispered suddenly, very quietly, pointing her thin arm forwards. Ico, startled, followed the direction of her pointed index finger, and his mouth broke into a grin.  
  
"Yorda, you've saved us!" he cried joyfully, grabbing her hand and sprinting towards the cave Yorda had pointed out. She didn't resist, but immediately discarded his grip once they were in the shelter, and he looked up at her mournfully.  
  
"Please, Yorda. I'm sorry." Ico pleaded, searching her eyes for what she was feeling. "Chienyae," she said quietly, shaking her head. It was like before, when Yorda had been small and weak and vulnerable. Ico shook his head in return, sad, miserable. Shouldn't he be at home somewhere, being loved by his mother, and playing games with his 'friends'? Shouldn't he be hanging about with children his own age, and not older girls who he doesn't know the exact age of? He guessed she was about eighteen. Six years older than him. Truth dawned on him. Once she had gotten what she wanted from him, why would she want to stay with a child? But she had said.  
  
As if she had read his mind, she spoke to him.  
  
"Do not be a fool, Ico. This is not the end of us. I just need time, alright? If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't be here, understand?" she told him, in a firm voice that startled him. Feeling ashamed, he smiled grimly, and muttered a tiny apology. She took it as a large one.  
  
"It's alright," she told him, "I think you're right. Maybe you did free her soul. Maybe you did the same for all of them.oh those poor children." Ico looked away. He didn't mention that the same was going to happen to him, even though she knew already. He decided to change the subject and settle a curiosity.  
  
"How old are you, Yorda? Years, I mean. How many winters have you seen?" he asked her. She looked at him surprised. She obviously thought she was not going to speak to him for a while, but Ico thought she had a lot of time to make up for.  
  
"I have not seen many winters. I have felt many of them through the windows of my tower. I have felt seven and have seen eight winters in my life. That makes.fifteen?" she told him. She had evidently not calculated many numbers for a while. Ico nodded, surprised.  
  
Three years.she was only three years older than him? It seemed strange, but his mother said girls often grew up before boys. "You're three years older than me," he told her. She too looked surprised. "Really? I thought it was more," she laughed. Ico was glad she was speaking to him again.  
  
She looked out of the cave mouth. "We better get some sleep. It's late, and we had better find a village tomorrow. I think they'll be further up the hill," she said wisely, and Ico nodded. He looked for resting-places inside the cave, there were a few bats sheltering and some mice scuttling around the floor which made Yorda flinch, but she smiled reassuringly at him to let him know that she didn't mind. He nodded and found a quiet patch in the corner.  
  
She slept quite close to him, but not very near. She didn't want him to think she was frightened, and that she needed to stay close to him for safety. He respected her choice.  
  
"Ico," she said sleepily, and Ico was dozing slightly. Ico thought this must be one of the thoughts that was haunting her, but she simply couldn't get to sleep without the knowledge to this question, "Ico, how old would Mariya be now? I tried to add it in my head but I couldn't. It doesn't matter but I'd just like to know."  
  
He was silent for a moment. Mariya had gone away when she was twelve, and Yorda had been ten, and was fifteen. That meant Mariya would probably have been about seventeen.  
  
"She would be seventeen, Yorda." He replied simply. "Thank you," she replied, and he heard shuffling as she struggled to find comfort on the hard ground.  
  
Ico looked at her in the dark. She wouldn't attain comfort with that thin, wet dress on. He didn't have much to give her, but he ripped one shoulder of the strange garment his mother gave him so he could lift it over his head. He clumsily tied the two broken ends together and crawled over to Yorda. She sensed his presence and turned to face him. She saw him wrap the garment over her thin shoulders, giving her immediate warmth. It was well made indeed. Ico would miss it.  
  
"Ico.I." she whispered, and attempted to push it away. "Please. It would mean a lot to him. Now sleep." He rearranged it round her shoulder, and gave her a quick embrace, kissing her briefly on the cheek.  
  
As he pulled away, his face burned with embarrassment. He had never kissed a girl before, but then, Yorda was an exception. He bent closer again, and her eyes were closed, her breath rhythmised. She had fallen asleep quickly. Lucky her, he thought, I only hope she dreams well, too. He leant down to her pointed elf-like ear gently. "You are beautiful," he told her earnestly, "And you are my best friend in the whole world. I will protect you with my life, even if I don't have to anymore."  
  
The Princess shifted slightly, and she exhaled heavily, a small smile on her delicate face. Satisfied, Ico crawled back to his space, shooed the rat keeping it warm for him, and lay down. His final thought for the day was of Yorda.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Yorda sat in her cage, rocking herself gently backwards and forwards. A sudden voice reached up to her.  
  
"Yorda!"  
  
There were many footsteps, becoming louder as they became higher. Someone was climbing her tower.  
  
"Yorda!"  
  
Very loud now.  
  
Who was making all that racket?  
  
She looked behind her, and Keoden stood at the top of the stairs sheepishly, shuffling his feet.  
  
"What do you want?" she snapped angrily.  
  
It had been over a year since she had seen him. She was twelve now, and waiting for the day her mother would come and put her in the pod like her friend Mariya.  
  
She would be dead by now. And it's all Keoden's fault.  
  
"Yorda! Talk to me! I'm here to apologise!"  
  
"You took your time."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry."  
  
"Mariya's dead."  
  
"Yes, Yorda. I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"Oh yes."  
  
"Alright then. But only because you're my brother and it wasn't really your fault."  
  
Relaxing, Keoden moved right to the front of the railing separating him and his sister. He smiled at her calmly.  
  
He has a nice smile.  
  
He flew back with a cry of protest, and his small body was thrust unwillingly against the back wall. His throat made a gurgling sound, and he spat up blood. Yorda screamed. His eyes were wide, but looked up at her.  
  
"What happened?" she cried frantically.  
  
"Don't panic! I only bit my tongue. I'll be okay." He replied.  
  
"What made you-"  
  
Yorda faltered mid-sentence as a glowing black ball with foul-smelling smoke pouring out in all directions appeared in front of where Keoden lay sprawled. The ball shaped itself into the form of her mother, the Queen. Yorda gasped. She hadn't seen her mother in years.  
  
"Mummy!" she cried. The Queen threw a hand backwards at her, and the small girl was also sprawled against the back of the cage, making it swing backwards and forwards, the chain creaking. Yorda was too frightened to notice her world moving to and fro.  
  
"Silence child. I warned you not to defy me. My soldiers informed me that you both attempted to free a prisoner," she hissed, darting her demon eyes accusingly between them. Yorda shuddered and backed away, seeing Keoden do the same. They were only children.  
  
"But.mother.that was a-a long time ago. A-and it was o-only me th-that tried to get M-Mariya loose." Yorda stammered, terrified, violet eyes open with such fear she felt they may either burst with the amount of tears behind them, or pop out.  
  
"SILENCE!" the Queen's voice boomed, shaking the whole tower. Keoden and Yorda shot each other a look, Keoden with one of gratefulness and Yorda with one of apology for dragging her into this, even though he brought her down to see. "You will not do the talking. I will. Perhaps it was a long time ago, but I had better things to do.more children to attend to."  
  
Her eyes stabbed into Yorda with sheer force, taking the young Princess' breath out of her lungs. Her mother had been unkind to her, yes, but never cruel. She had never looked upon her mother with distaste, not even when she locked her in the cage four years ago. But now she feared her, now she looked on her with hatred, with disgust. She had never hated anyone before. But her mother had killed her friend, and had hurt her brother.  
  
"You both know what you did, and you both know I will not forget this," her voice carried on, forceful and scary, "But you will receive your punishments, and shall forget this incident. Yorda, for one winter will you have a demon fly around your cage every night and taunt you for what you have done. Keoden, you will be sent to a different island, and live in the castle there for the rest of your days. I have spoken. Say goodbye."  
  
The smoke vanished, as did the Queen with the same disgusting hiss.  
  
"Keoden? Are you alright?"  
  
"An island.away.she's sending me away."  
  
"Oh Keoden."  
  
"Yorda."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know what she's going to do to you. She's decided and she wants me out of the way so I can't stop her but I must live with knowing I could do nothing."  
  
What does he mean?  
  
"What will she do to me?" her voice was no more than a whisper.  
  
"I can't tell you, Yorda. But if you ever escape, or if I ever find a way back, then I will come back for you and rescue you. I don't care if you rule. I don't care. Yorda!"  
  
Two flying shadows had flown down and grabbed Keoden's arms roughly, picking him up, flying out of a broken window.  
  
"Stop! Put him down!"  
  
"It's alright Yorda. We'll see each other again soon."  
  
"No."  
  
"It's alright. Don't worry. Don't let the demons hurt you, Yorda. Word's can't."  
  
He disappeared. Words can't what? Can't choose themselves? Can't be on their own?  
  
"WORDS CANT WHAT?" she screamed into the night, as the demon chosen to torture her arrived.  
  
She never heard his reply, the taunting hiss of the demon's words scorched her soul.  
  
* * * * * * She woke up, panting.  
  
She looked down at her feet. The garment had slipped off her body. She tied it tight around her small waist, and walked to the mouth of the cave shakily.  
  
"Word's can't what?" she whispered into the night.  
  
A face appeared.  
  
A face, so vivid, so recognised, yet not recognised.  
  
A face she knew.  
  
"Words can't what?" she asked it, not sure what else to do.  
  
"They can't hurt, Yorda. They can't." it replied.  
  
It's wrong.the face is wrong.  
  
"Keoden?" she whimpered. The face smiled, but grew concerned as she fell.  
  
She saw no more.  
  
Heard no more.  
  
Just a small thud as she hit the ground, and as her grown brother gasped. 


	8. Lost

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
  
Author's note : Please remember to review!!!!! I love reading them it makes it all worthwhile man! Just now I only have three! That is pathetic I am sorry peoples! You can do much better than that!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO ON!!!!! You know you want to man. Moshers, trendies, goths and weirdos! Heed my calling! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!  
  
Anyway.here's chapter 8, which is quite sad. Not a very happy one. Hee hee. None of that in it. Yup, it's dreary, but it is an important chapter.so rock with it! Lose yourself in the music, the moment, you won't itch.la la la...  
  
Peace out.  
  
Chapter 8 - Lost -  
  
The night was still in reign, the moon and stars at their climax. Yorda saw them as her eyes opened wearily, but they were moving, and the ground was shaky. She stretched her hands out, and they touched a smooth, hairy surface. She looked down at her hands, and realised she was on a horse's back, and it dawned on her that it wasn't the sky that was moving, but she herself. She sat up, and it felt like the strangest thing on Earth to sit up on a horse for some reason.  
  
She was on the back of it, the unusual saddle that had enabled her to lie on its back comfortably looked strange. Her waist was strapped onto the saddle by a strong leather belt, the buckle out of her reach so she couldn't free herself. It may have cut into her, but the garment given to her by Ico padded her waist and denied her discomfort. She smiled slightly as she thought of Ico, but soon came back to reality as she realised she was being taken away from him.  
  
By her brother. Her brother she hadn't seen for over three years. Her brother that had once shouted to her that he would come back and find her, would rescue her. She had never known what words couldn't do before and it didn't seem to matter now she had Ico. But she wouldn't have Ico if Keoden kept going.  
  
"Keoden!" she called to him weakly. He steadied the large stallion to a stop, turned round and smiled. "Yorda," he replied blankly, "How are you?" She simply looked at him. There was something in his eyes that wasn't quite right. "Dora mari lias tarrien sonn Ico," she said in a powerful way that scared even her. The boy she had known as Keoden merely chuckled. "I barely remember that language," he told her earnestly, "No matter! You will have plenty of time to show me. I live in a castle near a village, which is on the other side of this hill."  
  
Yorda looked up, stretching her neck up to see that the horse was climbing a large hill. "I want to go back to Ico," she repeated, so her brother could understand what she was saying this time. She was surprised he didn't remember the language they had grown up knowing. Perhaps the village Keoden talked of only spoke English.  
  
"Oh so that's what you said, was it?" Keoden laughed. He flicked the horse's reins and the horse started forward again, taking Yorda further away from her friend. She felt her face turning red, yet she didn't know why. "I want to go back to Ico," she pleaded again, her voice cracked with tears. "What's Ico? Was that the boy in the cave with you? He is a child, Yorda. You want no dealings with him." Keoden told her, in a cold, passionless voice. "Yes, I-I do," she replied, "Take me back now, or I will walk."  
  
Keoden stopped the horse again, and pulled roughly on the belt, and this time it dug into her abdomen, causing her to flinch under the strain. "With a belt tying you to the horse?" he taunted her, "If you can get out of there, Princess, by all means, go back to your friend." Yorda leant over as far as she could, reaching for the belt, the leather digging into her skin, inflicting pain whatever direction she leaned.  
  
With a yelp of indignant fury she forced herself forwards, within an inch's grip of the buckle. She pulled harder, Keoden watching her with intense eyes. She reached forwards, pain erupting in every muscle, and was so near, when Keoden pushed her back. He spoiled her hopes.  
  
"Y-you said." she stammered, clutching her aching stomach with both hands. "I can't let you go away, Yorda. Not again," Keoden told her, and she stared furiously into his cold eyes. "Please." she begged, "The boy, Ico, he won't know what." "Not my problem," he grunted unenthusiastically, "And it is no longer yours."  
  
Yorda struggled as Keoden urged the horse forwards again without another word, but failed to reach the buckle time and time again. She dug her hands into her eyes and sobbed into them. "ICO!" she screamed, "ICO, HELP ME AGAIN! PLEASE! ICO! Ico." Her grief overcame her, and she bent over in sorrow, ignoring the pain in her stomach, as the pain in her heart was too strong, she was being taken away from Ico by the very person who had sworn to save her all those years ago.  
  
"Ico.' she whispered, the wind blowing in her hair, the rain starting again, relentlessly swaying the trees that snagged at her. She didn't care, because all she could think about was Ico.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn approached the mouth of the cave, and Ico stirred. His eyes opened slowly, closed again, opened slightly, closed. He wasn't ready to face another day.  
  
Dawn neared his resting-place. He heard the bats returning, squeaking into their sleeping places. He saw the mice scuttling away from the light, determined to sleep more, and avoid the danger of being another animal's breakfast. Ico opened his eyes fully now, startled by the noise the bats made.  
  
He sat upright, cleared his throat for the new morning, and stretched his neck out wearily. A bat hit lightly off the back of his head and he immediately ducked down, his eyes wide open in an instant. He cursed silently, and scrambled to a crouching position, stood up and sprinted for the part of the cave where he thought Yorda was.  
  
Yorda?  
  
He squinted his eyes so he could see, the oceanic wave of bats slowly calming. Soon he could open his eyes fully without fear of a bat coming and hitting him in the face. He blinked twice, and looked in the spot he imagined Yorda to be in. He then swiveled round, looking at the spot he had occupied, in case she had tried to reach him. He could see no sign of her.  
  
He looked around the rest of the cave, although it was still quite dark inside the gouge in the mountainside, he could see dimly what was and wasn't in the cave. And Yorda was most certainly not.  
  
He called out to her nonetheless. There was no response.  
  
Perhaps she was frightened by the bats? Maybe she ran outside.  
  
Ico dashed to the cavern mouth, and smiled at the pale sun. It would rain again soon, he could tell by the clouds, but the sky had granted a reprieve so Ico could search for his only purpose in his life.  
  
"Yorda!" he called out, running around about the cave frantically. "Yorda? Yorda, where are you?" Now quite alarmed, Ico felt his heart thumping in his chest. He had lost her again.  
  
How could he have lost her? She, who herself had said that they must stay together. She, who had returned to him when she had started to run. She, who said she loved him.  
  
Or had she?  
  
She had never said she loved Ico before, but then he hadn't thought she needed to, she said so through her actions.  
  
Oh Yorda, why have you left me again?  
  
Overcome by grief, Ico fell to his knees. He looked to the sky, but it offered no help, and it softly began to rain again, mocking him now. He dropped his head in his hands, sobbing his heart out over the one girl who brought him so much grief and happiness.  
  
Yorda, how could I let you go?  
  
Ico shakily stood up, his knees knocking and his head spinning. It was raining heavily now, the sky grey and haunting.  
  
Where has she gone?  
  
His throat was closed and he could hardly breathe.  
  
"Yorda." he whimpered, then began running up the hill in front of him, tears running down his face continuously. He scrambled to the top to see if he could see her.  
  
His breath was excited, sure he would find her again from this height. He looked in every direction, but there was no sign of his beloved Yorda.  
  
He fell to a kneel again, and craned his neck upwards, unblocking his throat so he could cry one final howl to his Princess of Light and Shadow. His vocal cords strained with grief, he could only manage a murmer.  
  
"Yorda, I love you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few miles away, Yorda shivered, and tears fell down her delicate face.  
  
Glancing at Keoden with a new found hatred, she struggled one last time against her restraint furiously, and heard her brother chuckle slightly.  
  
She gave up again, but she would never stop trying to find Ico. He was her Ico, her boy, her sole purporse, her guardian and protector. Her friend.  
  
"I love you too, Ico," she whispered to the rain, "I love you too." 


	9. Stumble

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
Chapter 9 - Stumble -  
Ico walked numbly, staggering backwards and forwards, he couldn't say which. Thinking of Yorda, wondering if she had been stolen, or whether she had run away. But she had said she would stay with him! Nothing was making sense to Ico, he wasn't sure if he wanted everything to be clear to the young boy. It was like she was dead, like he had seen her being turned to stone by her mother again. He had let her go again.  
  
Why, Yorda? I love you.  
  
Maybe she had had good reason to leave him in the cave alone, perhaps she had been very scared of the bats in the morning and run very fast. Despite her new strength, Yorda tired easily, he knew, she would not get far. He would keep looking for her, keep calling for her. She would come to him. If she had been taken he would rescue her from a thousand cages. He would give his life if he could just touch her delicate face again, feel her smooth cheeks and her small attractive nose. If he could watch her flick her eyelids down and up as she watched him one more time, he would be eternally content. He urged himself to believe he was being hasty, that she was probably hiding somewhere near.  
  
He called for her again, and waited, his ears straining as hard as they could.  
  
Please, Yorda.  
  
After a few agonising minutes waiting, Ico gave up completely, and slumped down against a tree.  
  
"Oh Yorda, what have you done to me?" he said aloud, "How can I live without you? How can you survive without me?"  
  
Maybe she had been using him all along! Maybe.  
  
No. He couldn't think of Yorda like that. Not his Yorda. His Princess.  
  
Come back to me, my one. Come back.  
  
Ico picked himself up defiantly, not sure what to do. He did know Yorda would not want him to mourn her absence. Not when there was so much life had to offer him. Nothing seemed like it was attainable without her, but he would go on for her sake.  
  
For Yorda, wherever she was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yorda was shaken awake, and she rolled over reluctantly onto her side, tumbling off the horse's back. The strap had been removed while she was sleeping, and her sudden movement caused her to topple off. Her eyes opened with a shot when she realised she was descending, and saw the huge equine creature take a step backwards. Its hoof would crush surely crush her frail frame. It was too late to do anything, yet she reached her arms up instinctively, and while exhaling she yelped. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.  
  
Strong arms held her, and her fate that had seemed inevitable two seconds ago seemed like an overreaction. Her brother had caught her in his arms, his reflexes quick and ready. Her intense eyes settled on his for a long while, unbelieving that he was the one that had shown her Mariya, the one that had taken Ico from her, the one that had just saved her life. His eyes were a darker violet than hers, and suited his masculinity, even if he was only fourteen. Though they were darker, they portrayed the identical coldness in her mother's misty eyes which made the spine shudder. Keoden's arms tightened around her figure securely.  
  
"You alright?" he muttered, not affected by her weight, not that Yorda was heavy as she had a very slender figure and an airy presence that made her even look feather-like. She looked down from his eyes, not wanting to see the concern he showed her. He had taken her away from Ico, and that she could not forgive, even if he had saved her life, for she had no life without Ico.  
  
"Yes," she replied blankly, leaving no room for emotion, though feelings flooded her painfully. He sensed her intense discomfort, and set her down on the ground gently. She wobbled around on her feet for a while, but gained her balance again, cast him a scowl and went to stroke the horse that had nearly killed her.  
  
"Are you sure you want to-"Keoden began, and his older yet weaker sister shot him a disapproving glare and he relented, moving to take the reins off the horse.  
  
"Shhh, good boy," Yorda soothed, stroking the huge stallion's long face affectionately. She could see Keoden was watching her from the corner of his eye, obviously confused and wondering why she wasn't frightened of the creature that had nearly destroyed her life.  
  
"Yorda?" he asked her, after a moment of watching her. She regarded him with her eyes, and nodded.  
  
"Yes?" she asked quietly, not stopping the rhythm of stroking along the horse's muzzle.  
  
"Why aren't you frightened of the horse? Do you want to die?" he asked her. She stopped stroking and bowed her head. When the animal flipped its nose under her arm, she began stroking again. At first, Keoden was sure she wasn't going to answer.  
  
"No. I don't want to die. I did, just after I fell, but not now," she replied quietly, and returned her focus to the horse. Keoden wasn't finished just yet.  
  
"Why did you want to die?" he pushed her, and she scowled, feeling forced. She shook her head.  
  
"Chienyae," she whispered, "No."  
  
"Why?" Keoden urged, pushing, pushing, pushing. Yorda's head, filled with grief and loss felt fit to explode. Why did he want to know so much?  
  
"Chienyae!" she repeated, using her language to say "no" over and over.  
  
Suddenly, Keoden stormed over to her and grabbed her slim shoulders. His fingers dug deep into them, squeezing the blood from the area. She looked up at him angrily, struggling against his strong grip.  
  
"Get off!" Yorda cried, feeling weak once more.  
  
"Not until you tell me why you wanted to die!" Keoden's grip dug ever deeper, scaring her.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" hissed Yorda, her voice coarse and wretched with sobs, "Why do you need to know?"  
  
"Because you are my sister, and I care about you. Even if -" Keoden faltered, evidently starting to say something he was supposed to keep secret.  
  
"Even if what?" Yorda asked.  
  
"I couldn't do it. Not now. I meant to, but when I saw you-"  
  
"Did you kill him?" Yorda shrieked hysterically, and shook herself free, staring into Keoden's eyes, terrified. She had vowed to find Ico. What if there was only a body to be found? What if.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ico! Did you kill Ico, Keoden?"  
  
"No. Now Yorda, calm down. I did not kill the boy - Ico. I did not kill him. Do you hear me? Alright?"  
  
Yorda lowered her eyes, relieved yet saddened. He would think she had run away.  
  
"Now, Yorda," Keoden said softly, softly. He sat her down on the grassy bank, and for the first time she took in her surroundings. They were in a courtyard where the stables were, and the horse was being tethered by a human. A human. A long time had passed since she had seen a human that she had not known nor felt she was going to know. She was dreaming again, and Keoden shook her, "Yorda. Why did you want to die?"  
  
"What is this place?" she asked, paying no heed to his question, though she heard it.  
  
"Answer my question and I'll tell you," he urged her, as if she were a child.  
  
"Only if you tell me what the "even if" was." she bargained, a spark flashing in her eye. Keoden wanted to know the Yorda with the mischievous mark in her eye, so nodded slightly.  
  
"Alright," Yorda began slowly, still looking at the stable keeper as he groomed the horse with even strokes. She tore her eyes away. She had promised Keoden. "I wanted to die, I - I wanted to die because.because I have no life without Ico. My boy." She looked up at him, stared at him in the eye.  
  
He only blinked in reply.  
  
"You have a new life to begin, Yorda," he said quietly, and she shook her head and bowed it, her mousy brown hair falling over her face. He took the crook of his index finger and looked her in the eye. "Yes. A young child does not control your life. That is all he is. A child. He doesn't care for you, Yorda. Not like the people through the gates of this courtyard do, anyway."  
  
"Who are the people beyond the gates?" Yorda asked suspiciously, eyeing the gates cautiously, watching the wooden grooves where previous battling rams had failed to conquer the large door.  
  
"Beyond these gates are the villagers of Ara P'way. They have waited three years for you, Yorda. Ever since I came here when I was a child. You see, once I was sent here, the Spirits flew off without a word. I was dropped off in this courtyard, and I was lost. I was calling for you, and people came to me and asked why I was calling for the princess. I said that I was her brother and had been taken away and you were being hurt by demons. They were sad and took me inside the gates where I was shown everything. They had a painting of you as a child in every house, every building. Finally they led me up to a huge castle at the end of the village and up a hill. They said I would live here and that you would come. I grew up being praised because I was your brother." Keoden told her. He hadn't finished his story, but he was taking a break so she could take it all in. He was obviously remembering it as he went along because Yorda saw a smile creep onto his face every so often.  
  
She watched his clam, intense face intently.  
  
"What's the even if?" she asked him faintly.  
  
"I saw the castle sink into the sea from my castle, and I somehow knew you had made it, you had survived. I wished you would be dead." He bowed his head and swallowed a lump in his throat. Yorda looked at him, stunned.  
  
"Why?" she gasped, afraid.  
  
"Don't be frightened. I won't hurt you. I wanted you to be dead so I could be worshipped instead of you, so people would pray for my health and safety at night. Even though these people had never seen you, they knew you, Yorda. They call you the Princess of Light and Shadow. When I sensed you, I wanted to find you and kill you. I loved you when I left the tower, when the Spirits took me away three years ago. I screamed it all the way. But when I grew up knowing I would be second to you I was afraid and jealous. I came out to find you on Zafer, my horse. I came out to find you and kill you. But when I saw you, you were afraid and you asked me the question, the question I tried to tell you the answer to before it was too late. I had my sword in hand, I had seen you go into the cave, waited till I was sure you were asleep. You weren't, and you made me remember why I loved you and I couldn't kill you." Keoden finished, and lay his head on the grass.  
  
Yorda's hands clenched the soft green blades shooting up from the earth, puzzled and confused. Keoden had wanted to kill her?  
  
"So what now?" she asked quietly.  
  
"We go into the village, and we will live happily ever after."  
  
"Can I find Ico? Or find someone to fetch him?"  
  
"No. You know why? Because he is probably already dead."  
  
"What? Why? You did kill him, didn't you? Keoden, you're not much more than a child!"  
  
"And he is? No I didn't kill him, I told you. Believe me, Yorda. But.the Spitits have not gone. He angered them, and now that you are safe, they will get to you in any way they can. And that will be through hurting him, by making him believe you are dead, and then they will kill him. That will be the last thought he knows. And when he reaches the Other Place, he will not find you, and his ghost will fade."  
  
Yorda gasped, and turned back outside to run and find him. Keoden caught her and she pushed, kicked and struggled, but Keoden was stronger.  
  
"You never know. He may find a village in time. He will be safe in a village. They never cross village walls. That's why they send riders to fetch horned children from the villages they live in. Now come on, there's nothing you can do for him without putting yourself in danger."  
  
"But he-"  
  
"Yorda. He needs you maybe, but so do these people. They need you to be their Princess, and when you marry, their Queen. It's time for you to grow again, Yorda."  
  
She looked at him with a tilted head and watched the gates open at Keoden's signal. He walked her forward, and the people in the streets stopped and stared, open-mouthed.  
  
"People of Ara P'Way," he began, "Your Princess of Light and Shadow has come."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * Ico staggered along the treacherous peaks, calling for Yorda, following a horse's trail. It ended at a strong river, only a horse indeed could push against, he could not overcome it. He searched for a bridge, a stepping- stone, a calmer patch of water, a place he could jump across. He followed it up, he followed it down, to no avail.  
  
Following the river, he found a signpost, with a strange carving on it. It looked like a person with horns sprouting from their head, and it had a sign saying "REFUGE FOR THE CURSED - FURWHA SANCTUARY". Ico stared at it, and followed the direction the sign pointed in with his keen eyes.  
  
A village, small and secure stood, peaceful and serene. This was the place. This was the place he needed to go to. Yorda was cursed too, she would find it, and she would find him, and they would live happily ever after.  
  
With a large grin on his face, he began to run towards it. It was probably about half a kilometer away. Though he had no time limit, he sprinted quickly, sure he would find his beloved Yorda.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a familiar sound that sickened him to his stomach. He spun round, wide-eyed, and before them his fears became alive.  
  
How could they be alive? The Queen was dead!  
  
Two, three, four, five Spirits emerged from the black hole in the ground. Ico prepared himself for battle, but found no weapon to fight with. He looked around aimlessly and heard the Spirits snigger, something they had never done before.  
  
"How-" Ico cried out, backing away a few steps, too scared to run. He was frightened without Yorda. "How-". He did not expect the demons to answer him. But they did.  
  
"Your beloved Princess and her mother are dead. We are alive because her spirit was stronger than even she knew. We lived on in our multitudes, forced into holes in the ground. Once all you cursed ones are dead, we will rule. Your Princess was our last threat. Now she is gone, you may as well die too," One of them sneered, eyeing the village behind Ico, "We cannot enter villages, but we will kill your dirty friends as we killed your Princess - without an inch of hope. Then, when there are none left, all of us will come crashing down like a torrent".  
  
Ico watched it speak, its jaw did not move, sound simply came out of the hideous creature, which bobbed up and down restlessly, eager for Ico. Tears rolled down the boy's Asian face, his hopes shattering. Yorda was dead? Yorda? No.  
  
No.  
  
"NO! NOT YORDA! You're lying-" Ico stammered carelessly, and watched the Spirits advance on him. He turned on his heels, and ran for his life.  
  
He looked back, nearly there, the Spirits flying above him. His focus on them was slowing down, so he wrenched his hating stare away and sprinted.  
  
"These things had killed Yorda. Why shouldn't I hate them?" he thought bitterly to himself, and began to turn round to fight them, but began running forwards towards the village again after another second of thought, "No. Yorda is alive. I can feel it-"  
  
This knowledge gave him strength, and he hurtled towards the gates. People had seen the Spirits flying at him, and the boy being chased. The gates were opening for him, and he had only a little further to go.  
  
"NO!" Ico thought hopelessly, so near to the village, so close to safety, as the Spirits closed in on him.  
  
"NO!" he cried, "YORDA, I LOVE YOU!"  
  
The demons sniggered, and Ico still ran, but not for much longer. Suddenly, something was sent out of the gates, something white and huge and fast. Someone was upon it, a man with no horns, but still coming.  
  
At the last minute, the man reached Ico and dropped his arm. Ico jumped and caught it by his fingertips. He gained a better grip, still half running, half flying along the ground. The man swung him up onto the horse's bare back; there had not been enough time to saddle it. Ico heard the Spirits hissing in anger, but they didn't give up. One tried to land on the horse's rear, but Ico kicked it back persistently, and it fell.  
  
The horse galloped onwards, fast and furious, but not quite quick enough to gain distance from the defiant Spirits.  
  
"We're not going to make it!" screamed Ico, not sure whether he was telling himself or the man.  
  
Or Yorda.  
  
"Don't worry, we will, " assured the man, presuming he was talking to him, "Cha!" he yelled to the horse, and it galloped forwards, ever nearing the gate, which had now begun to close. The villagers could not afford the Spirits to enter the village.  
  
The man kept his word, and before the gates closed, the horse was through them before Ico was really sure what was happening. The gates were secured, and Ico heard a frantic scream from the other side. He grinned to himself, and hopped shakily off the horse.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Through the excitement of her people by her arrival, Yorda felt wanted and required, everything she had always dreamed of being. She was loved too, by Keoden and all the people that were asking to paint her, to shake their hands, for the permission to kiss her feet. Yorda looked down at her feet, dirty from the days she had been with Ico, wondered why anyone would want to touch them, never mind kiss them!  
  
She shook her head at the woman who had offered kindly. She smiled, and the woman was disappointed she couldn't worship Yorda, but seemed overjoyed to receive her smile. She felt whole and complete, except for one factor she knew was Ico. She would have to learn to live without him. Such a thought scared her, but these people needed her more than Ico did.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Yorda - where's Yorda? I have to see her, I need to see her! Is she alright? Is she alive?" he demanded off the family that had taken him to their house. They had given him a room, food and drink, but they had not given him Yorda.  
  
"Yorda is the name of the Princess we wait for. The Princess that came from the castle that fell down. Did you know it sank into the sea? About a week ago it was," said the woman.  
  
There was the woman, the man who had rescued him on the horse, and a little girl, about eight years old, who had horns. Small ones still, but they were quite vivid. The woman and man, her parents, he presumed, did not have horns. The man saw him looking at the girl.  
  
"This is Siania. She is the oldest child in the village, which was made three years ago, after the Prince came to a village on the other side of the island. Most people bring their horned children here to wait until the age they must leave. We go to the castle on the other side of the island, where the village is. It is nice there. Maybe you will take Siania. You have broken the curse. We tried to take away hers, but our tactics would not alter it. It happened to you for a reason, boy."  
  
Ico shivered as he remembered being thrown to the ground by Yorda's mother. He had lost one horn then, he couldn't remember what happened to the other one. When he had woken up after killing the Queen, he had awoken on the beach, with stumps for horns.  
  
"I need to see Yorda," began Ico quietly, "I need to know if she is okay."  
  
"Well, it's been said the Prince went out to find her to bring her back. It's more likely he killed her. Why would he let a woman get the attention after all? Over him? Not very likely, is it?" The man said, and saw his wife's angry glance and relented, "Not that a woman shouldn't be in charge, that's not what I'm saying at all-"  
  
He winked at Ico, and held out his hand.  
  
"Name's Raath. This is my wife Kiassa. And of course, Siania. Now, boy, what's your name?" Raath said. Ico shook his hand numbly. What the Spirits said was true. Yorda was dead.  
  
"No - not Yorda. She can't be dead-" Ico mumbled, shaking his head.  
  
Raath looked at his wife and exhaled.  
  
"I'm afraid there's little chance she's alive. Even if the Prince didn't kill her, I'm sure the Spirits did."  
  
Your Princess was our last threat. Now she is gone, you may as well die too-  
  
"NO!" Ico cried, "NO! Not Yorda! I loved her - I saved her and she loved me too, I know. Please, don't let her be dead."  
  
"You have to live on. Come live with us. We could do with another pair of hands. And you can take Siania to the castle when she is twelve years old. Who knows, maybe you will find another girl that takes your fancy." Kiassa told him, giving him a little wink.  
  
"No! No, it wasn't like that! Yorda and me were in love as friends, because we helped each other-" Ico attempted to explain, but all he received was a strange look from Kiassa and Raath. Only Siania looked remotely interested in what Ico had to say about love.  
  
"Friendship is friendship. Love is love. There is no in between or combination between the two. What is seen is given, and before I change my mind, young boy, I suggest you uphold my offer of living with us." Raath told him in a matter-of-fact way, as if because Ico was a child, he did not understand the ways of the world.  
  
He wished Yorda were here to help him explain, or even to put a delicate hand on his shoulder to comfort him. But as she was not present, he gave Raath and his family a small smile and nodded, trying his best to look grateful. The three people before him seemed happy enough with his gesture, and Kiassa wandered off with her child to prepare a bed in Siania's bedroom so Ico could sleep soundly.  
  
It felt strange to be in a house.  
  
He wondered where Yorda was.  
  
"Are you in Heaven, Yorda?" he asked her silently, "Or is your mother tormenting you in a place where there is no escape, with no one to help you? Or are you alive, Yorda? Are you okay?"  
  
As he thought to himself, he felt a little voice in his head and a shiver down his spine, and he strained to heed it, but the loud, booming voice of Raath distracted him, and it was gone.  
  
When he told Siania of it that night tucked warm in bed, she told him that it was his sore heart and that he would have to let the girl go. Ico knew she was right.  
  
Yorda. 


	10. Shadows

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
Chapter 10 - Shadows -  
Author's note : Please remember to review!!!!!!!! I need more . . . more blood! I mean reviews! Yeah. . . reviews . . . hee hee. Just kidding guys, you're all too smelly to drink from! I love ya. Well the ones that review, the ones that don't have NO EXCUSE! It only takes 30 damn seconds man! Ok. . . keep calm Julie . . . shhhhhhh . . there, there doo dooo. Sorry it's been so long since I have updated, but here are three chapters, I've been working on them and went on holiday after that so I couldn't put it up. Sorry guys. These three chapters really get into the story line. Got a long way to go yet! Mwahhahaha. Read to the end. It's worth it. I've made a synopsis. It rocks. Lol. Just kidding guys, but I'd really appreciate opinions on my work. Thanks a lot. Julie xxx  
  
-4 Years Later-  
  
Yawning, Ico awoke due to Kiassa and Raath's sobs coming from the kitchen. Ico reached for the ceiling and stretched off, peering at his twelve-year- old sister Siania. It was her birthday today. Her twelfth birthday. No wonder her parents were crying, today was the day Ico was taking her to the other side of the island to where the castle was. The castle with the prince that had killed his only friend long ago.  
  
Ico sat for a while watching Siania sleeping, until her mother let out a wretched sob, and disturbed her. Siania sat up sleepily and smiled at Ico mid-yawn.  
  
"Hello Ico," she said dozily, then remembered, "Oh! This is the day!"  
  
Ico nodded his head slowly, and stood up, now much taller than before. He had passed his seventeenth birthday two months before, and was now considered a man. He had worked as a teacher in the horned children's school up till now. He had a new duty to fulfill, to try and free Siania of her uncertain fate. Ico wasn't sure what would happen now the Queen was dead, but the Spirits were alive, he had seen them with his own two eyes.  
  
He had had other encounters with the Spirits, mostly when he went out on his horse Riia to find food or to rescue other horned arrivals. He had also seen them lurking outside the city gates, waiting for someone to come out.  
  
The villagers worked as a community, and since Ico had been there, only one horned child, Fern, had been snatched. She had never been seen since, and although she was an orphan and lived alone, the people of Furwha Sanctuary mourned her still.  
  
Ico sat down heavily beside Siania on her mattress, the soft cushion sinking down where he sat. He put an arm around her shoulder. It was long and masculine, strong due to lifting many crates and transporting them to people, and from riding so hard and fast away from the Spirits.  
  
"Don't worry, Sai, I'm sure everything will be just fine," Ico told her warmly. She looked up and scowled at him.  
  
"Don't think I'm stupid," she warned, "I've heard you telling Mama and Papa about what they did to you - or what they tried to do,"  
  
Ico looked away. He didn't want to remember. But he had to say something.  
  
"That was years ago, Sai. What are they going to do, anyway? The castle that had the crypts sank into the sea a long time ago," he said. That was when he was with her. Yorda.  
  
"I also know about the girl," Siania told him. Ico gave her a strange look that made her laugh.  
  
"Exactly how many conversations have you been listening to?" he teased. He expected her to giggle, but she only exhaled with a small smile on her face. She lifted up her head and looked Ico in the eye. There was something in her gaze that made his face flush.  
  
"Tell me about her," Siania said, "Please."  
  
Ico opened his mouth to begin, but a huge sob from Kiassa told Ico that he and Siania should leave before she became violent. Siania sighed, stood up and took Ico's hand, pulling him to his feet and through to the kitchen.  
  
Siania's mother burst into wretched tears when she saw her daughter standing in her nightdress looking so small and innocent. Her father tried hard to smile and tell her how lovely she looked.  
  
"I've cooked you both a big breakfast. Pheasant, your favourite, Sai. You and Ico need to build up your strength if you're going to leave," Raath said cheerfully, a thousand tears in his eyes. He concealed them well. His daughter seemed comfortable, "When are you planning on setting off, my boy?"  
  
"In about an hour," Ico told him quietly, "It can't be much later, the Spirits aren't too many before noon, but much afterwards and we're still near the village and it'll increase the risk of being caught. I'll have to eat breakfast quickly because I have to saddle up and feed Riia. She can't go very fast or very far on an empty stomach."  
  
Raath nodded. He motioned for Ico and Siania to eat their breakfasts. Kiassa and her husband sat down at the table and watched their daughter eating silently. Ico had lived in their house for four years and had always felt welcome and loved, but now he felt like a stranger. He knew Raath and Kiassa wanted Ico to take Siania to see the prince because he had once had horns and understood.  
  
The stumps he had been left with had since disappeared and was left only with two scars on his head. His messy hair covered these, and he looked like an ordinary young man. The Spirits no longer wanted him as a horned boy, but as an enemy to their mistress whom Ico had killed. For Yorda.  
  
He wondered what Yorda would look like if she was still alive. Not much older, only four years had passed since he had last seen her. He was seventeen, and she would be reaching her twentieth birthday the following winter, she had told him while they were camping on the beach that her birthday was in the days of cold. Those last days with Yorda had meant so much to him, he had found her and had rescued her, he had nursed her back to health and held her when she cried.  
  
In the four years he had scarcely thought of her. Now his mind was full of her. He could remember her smell, her vulnerability, her amazing insight that seemed to surpass what he could see. If he saw a tree, she saw a magnificent structure full of life and memories. She could interpret it, and seemed to speak to it as she smiled at it with her violet eyes. He could remember the certain glow she had around her-  
  
"Ico!" Raath's voice interrupted suddenly, jerking Ico out of his daydream, "Ico, my boy. Don't you think you had better see to Riia? Are you sure you want to ride today? Why not tomorrow-"  
  
Ico shook his head gently.  
  
"If we go we will reach the village of Ara P'Way by tomorrow's nightfall. We have to leave as early as possible, or the prince will come looking for Siania, no doubt about it. I'll go and see to Riia now. Make sure Siania is ready in half an hour. We can't leave any later than then," Ico told him, and saw Raath's face fall. He dropped his voice, "I'll make sure she comes home, I promise."  
  
Raath smiled, and held out his hand for Ico to shake it. He accepted his guardian's hand and nodded.  
  
"You're a good boy," Kiassa said with a cracked voice, "And I'm proud to call you my s-son," Ico smiled grimly at her, winked at Siania, who looked bewildered, and went to prepare his horse.  
  
Half an hour later, Ico was sat on Riia, his wild hair blowing in the morning wind. He looked down at Raath, Kiassa and Siania sadly, watching them tearing apart from each other reluctantly. He had never known that affection, his family had simply watched him leave without a word or tear. Only his sister had shown affection, and she didn't understand. He wondered how she was.  
  
Siania's parents were smothering their daughter with hugs, kisses and loving words that would stick in her mind happily like glue. They said the things she wanted to hear, like "We'll see each other soon, and we'll all have a party," and "Don't worry, your brother will look after you."  
  
Brother. The word cut like a knife into Ico's flesh as he realised the pressure being put on him. He was not only to transport a girl to a castle, plead for her life to the man who had so unfairly taken his only friend's, and take her home, he was to take his sister. He shuddered, and coughed slightly.  
  
Siania's mother and father uttered a last few loving words and drew back, allowing Ico to reach down from his strong mare and scoop her up with sturdy arms. He plopped her on the back of his horse and Riia whinnied, signaling she was ready. They had to leave immediately, or else they may be caught. They would have to ride fast until nightfall, when the Spirits were unable to come out and they could rest without worry. Thank God it was only a two-day journey. Thank God it was a small island.  
  
"Good-bye, my darling!" Kiassa sobbed to her daughter, "Look after her, Ico! Bring her home!"  
  
"I will," Ico promised, not quite sure what he was saying, "I promise."  
  
"Be good for your brother, Sai," her father said firmly but lovingly, "Do as he tells you."  
  
"Yes, Papa. Good-bye, Mama. I love you both!" Siania cried, and linked her arms around Ico's waist. He looked down and saw her knuckles white with fear and her hands shaking.  
  
Ico smiled and waved, a couple of the villagers had come outside to watch. Siania's best friend, Tannie, who had a horned brother, waved rapidly. Siania found it hard to wave back without falling off the horse so called goodbye to her instead, her voice cracked with tears..  
  
The gates opened presently, and Ico and Siania rode out, Riia going at a trot first. Ico didn't want to wear her out too quickly.  
  
"Shout if you see a Spirit," he said to her.  
  
"Okay." She replied, looking around.  
  
"It'll be okay, you know. Once the prince sees what a nice girl you are, he'll-"  
  
"I'm not stupid, Ico. I know he's the one who killed your friend."  
  
Ico hid a scowl. Never before had another human put it so harshly before him other than himself. The Spirits didn't count. They were not humans, but demons.  
  
After about an hour and a half of steady trotting, Siania called out in a panicky voice suddenly, catching Ico by surprise, and he reared Riia.  
  
"Ico! Run! Spirits to the east!" she cried, and Ico spun round, watching the Spirits closing in on them, coming from the direction the sun had risen from a few hours before. Ico could hear them hissing, and recalled the pleasant thwacking sound it made when he hit Yorda down from one of their clutches. But this was not Yorda. It was Siania, and himself they wanted.  
  
"Hya!" he called to his horse, which was aware of the Spirits too, and she galloped into action, sprinting along the terrain away from the Spirits. They were fast, but so was Riia. Ico and Siania held on for dear life as the horse pummeled forwards into a forest, where it would be harder to ride but even harder for a demon to catch them.  
  
"Head down!" Ico roared to Siania as a low branch swung at them. Ico caught full impact of the branch but forcibly shook it off, urging Riia to dodge the tree trunks and any overgrown roots that could influence a fatal mistake. Ico was scratched once in the arm by a large splintered branch, cutting deep into it, and once Riia tripped and stumbled. Ico forced her forwards and she managed to pick herself up in time before the Spirits could reach Siania.  
  
Ico looked back at the terrified girl behind him as they rode clear of the forest. She looked at him with pure fear in her eyes, begging him to turn back and go home and he smiled grimly at her before turning back to Riia and riding ever forwards. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ico looked up to the sky. Dusk. Thank God.  
  
He turned round to face Siania, Riia still galloping steadily. Many a time had she ridden hard for Ico, but never for so long and so far. She was tiring.  
  
"Alright?" he asked Siania, who had her head resting against his back contently. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"Are we home yet?" she mumbled. She looked so small; it was hard to believe she was twelve.  
  
"No, Sai. I'm looking for a place to stop. But the Spirits have gone - don't worry. They won't be back till tomorrow noon, and we'll be well on our way by then." He replied gently, slowing Riia down to a walk, which also calmed Siania. To be honest, it calmed him too.  
  
"There's a cave over there," Siania pointed to the very cave Ico and Yorda had camped in on their last night together. There was no way Ico could go there, he might find her body-  
  
"Ico?" Siania asked, looking at him strangely. He had gone very pale and his eyes had widened, which seemed to lengthen his face, "Well?"  
  
"Uh . . . No, I've been in that cave before, it's not suitable. Too many bats and rats."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
I do, thought Ico.  
  
"No, we'll find somewhere else. It's too exposed, anyway. Last time I went there with your father, we nearly got caught by the Spirits!"  
  
That'll work.  
  
"Oh, okay then. Hang on, there's something further forwards. Go on, have a look."  
  
Ico looked to where her hand was pointing, further up the river he had tried to follow four years before. He had followed it right, which had taken him to Furwha Sanctuary. Where she was pointing was to the left, however.  
  
Was this the way Yorda came? Before she was captured?  
  
Forcing the exhausted Riia to follow the river upstream, Ico reached where Siania had been pointing in under an hour. The moon was up and random stars were beginning to fill the sky. Ico stretched his neck up to look at them. One looked distinctly like Yorda for some reason, the single ball of gas a billion miles away had the face he couldn't picture in his mind.  
  
"Yorda-" he whispered, but was torn from his daydream when he felt Siania hop down from the horse and yelp as she had her foot caught in a stirrup. Ico laughed at her, jumped down and freed her foot.  
  
"You should wait for me," he told her between his humour.  
  
"I should," replied Siania cheekily, "But then I don't, do I dear brother?"  
  
"I'm not your real brother, you know that."  
  
"So? I'm not your real sister."  
  
"That's my point. You're technically lying if you call me your brother when I'm not."  
  
"Is this a game?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay. Because if it is, it's a funny one, Ico. Now lets check out this cave, I'm freezing, and poor Riia needs a rest. So do you, with all that controlling her. We nearly got caught at one point!"  
  
"Don't remind me. Anyway we're here now. I'll bring Riia in, here take this bag and set up a fire in there, will you?"  
  
Ico handed Siania the large supplies bag and she dragged it along the floor of the field they were in, Ico taking Riia's rein in hand and urging her forwards into the cave.  
  
It had an igloo like structure. It had a narrow mouth, opening out into a large dome. There were little or no bats nests he could see, but then it was dark. There was no smell of ammonia from their droppings. He would scare them out when the fire was lit anyway.  
  
After a few minutes of fumbling in the dark, Siania's practice paid off, and the fire was lit and burning. A couple of bats and mice ran out of the cave in fear. Now they were alone.  
  
Did Yorda try and hide here?  
  
Siania must have seen the funny look in his eyes through the fire because she looked up from her roast fish she had cooked and watched him intently.  
  
"Ico?" she asked, after a few minutes of silence, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Her," he replied absently, not noticing he was supposed to be closed and secretive about the subject.  
  
"Who? The girl from four years ago? You've never told me about her, though I've asked you so many times. Why not tell me now, when we are going to meet the man that killed her? Why not now, when you have risked your life to bring me here?" she asked him, finding his eyes with hers.  
  
"I've never told anyone. I told your Mama and Papa of her, but never about her. With her, there was never any boredom. There was always magic."  
  
"Tell me about her. Please."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm your sister."  
  
Ico looked away.  
  
"I am, Ico," she pushed, "Whether there's blood or water or fire or whatever. You have been my brother since I was eight years old and there will never be anything less that you are to me than that. You are my family and I love you like a brother. Understand that, Ico."  
  
"You're so clever," he murmered, "So clever for anything I have to say. You'll think it's silly, Sai."  
  
"Don't be stupid. I won't. Please tell me, Ico."  
  
Ico sighed and gave up. He told her. He told her everything. Her name, her age, her face, her movements, how her mother had locked her in a cage, how he had rescued her. He told her of their adventures, their heartache, their victories, and failures. Most of which, was when they had opened the gates, and they had been so close to escape, so close. He told her of how he had landed on a cage, how he couldn't find her. He told her of how he killed all the Spirits and went to find the Queen and killed her too with the Sword.  
  
Once he had finished, Siania stared at him, wordless.  
  
"How sad," she whispered croakily.  
  
Ico smiled.  
  
"That was the first thing she ever said that I could physically understand. How sad. Hmm."  
  
And then he told her what happened once he had found her on the beach.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dawn struck Siania like a blow to the head. They had slept in!  
  
Hurriedly, she shook Ico awake and he quickly fed and saddled Riia, grabbing the supplies and glugging back a mouthful of water, handing the rest to Siania. They literally leapt on the mare's back and galloped off into the morning as fast as they could.  
  
They only just escaped the Spirits twice.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After another exhausting day of endless cat and mouse chasing, Ico managed to run away from the Spirits until another sunset, and reliefs soared as the village of Ara P'Way emerged from the endless horizon. Siania cheered, and Ico urged Riia forwards, who seemed just as eager to be safe again.  
  
"Look, there's the castle, Ico," Siania whispered to him, her horn tips gently nudging him. Ico looked up and saw the residence of the man who had wanted Yorda dead. Perhaps killed her, unless the Spirits had gotten her first. He rode ever onwards. He would avenge her soul.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
That night, the beautiful Princess of Light and Shadow dreamt of her boy. 


	11. Yorda

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
Chapter 11 - Yorda -  
The village was bigger than Furwha, but then it was the capital of the island of Darripise, and much richer too. Ico walked Riia through the gates cautiously, the horse's ears twitching at the sounds of movement around the village. Some eyes turned to Siania because she had horns, and Ico noticed her cheeks burning with embarrassment. He turned to her and smiled broadly, whispering to her gently that they would understand soon. She looked at him, puzzled.  
  
A horned rider, like the one that had taken Ico from his home met them half way through the city centre.  
  
"Hello," said the guard coldly, looking at Siania, "Not seen a horned kid in a while. Thought they'd all died out." He chuckled at his own joke. Ico felt Siania tremble behind him, and Ico glowered at the guard angrily.  
  
"Where do you want us to go?" he asked the guard, who seemed surprised at the question.  
  
"Well, the castle of course. But you might want to see the place you're going to be staying in first. You can dump your - ah - belongings there. Follow me," the guard said, and turned to leave. Ico and Siania followed on Riia.  
  
They reached a small hut with crumbling bricks outside and a slate roof. Ico dismounted Riia and reached up for his sister, who hopped down and stood outside.  
  
"I'll go and take Riia to the stables. We'll walk up to the castle - it's not far. I don't think the villagers like horses riding through the roads," Ico told her, "Wait here."  
  
"Alright," Siania said, "But they let us ride Riia through Furwha all the time, what's wrong with it here?"  
  
Ico shrugged. "I guess the people of Ara P'Way don't like horses. I'll be back in a moment. You take the bags off her and put them inside the hut. We'll sort them out later."  
  
Siania nodded and ran off inside with the bags. Ico took Riia's bridle and led the tired horse into the stables nearby the house. The horned guard followed Ico into the stables and tapped him on the shoulder abruptly. Ico turned to meet his gaze, but could barely see his eyes through the mask the guard wore.  
  
"Why do you look at her so strangely when you are horned yourself?" Ico asked him curiously, gently lifting Riia's saddle from her back, making her tensed shoulders relax.  
  
"It's a helmet," the guard answered, a little sheepishly, "Your friend looked like the one I took the horns from."  
  
"You mean you took them from them? The children?"  
  
"Only the corpses! We opened one crypt each to take the horns."  
  
Ico felt his stomach churn in disgust.  
  
"Anyway, it's all done now. It was a long time ago, I took it from that girl. I got to know her traveling to the old castle, you know. I thought she should be the one I had a bit of. Now, I'll leave you and your friend now-"  
  
"Sister," Ico corrected instinctively, "Siania's my sister."  
  
"Right. Well I'm sure you can find the castle, I mean, you can hardly miss it, can you? Don't worry, it's inside the village walls so the Spirits can't get at you, I saw you running from them earlier."  
  
Thanks for coming to help then, thought Ico bitterly, but kept his smile.  
  
"Well, thanks for showing us where to stay. Now who will I ask for? The prince or a servant in the castle?" Ico asked, hoping for it to be a quick question and answer so the guard would go away and he could leave with Siania before it began to rain.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who should I ask for?"  
  
"Oh, I'd best say the prince, boy. He's more likely to know where She is."  
  
"Where she is what? Where she is to be put?"  
  
The guard gave him a strange little look and ignored it.  
  
"I'm sure that She'll be nice to you. She's forever talking about-"  
  
"Siania is always nice."  
  
"Her name's not Siania, you know. Or is that what you call Her in your horned sanctuary?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure that's her name everywhere."  
  
"Not here, and She lives here, so I'm pretty sure our name is correct."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"The Princess of course! Who did you think I was talking about? Your sister?"  
  
Ico's heart skipped a beat. Princess? He had only been told of a prince.  
  
"Who is this princess?"  
  
"Go and see for yourself! Don't waste my time with your riddles, boy!"  
  
The guard turned on his heels suddenly and walked off huffily, leaving Ico quite bewildered.  
  
"Uhh-" he mumbled, then shook his head and led Riia into the stable, who immediately went for the water beginning to collect in the trough. "I'll go and get you some hay while I'm out, alright girl?" he told her, and went to meet Siania, who was standing in the rain waiting for him.  
  
"Come on then!" she called to him, "I bet it's about an hour's walk to that castle, and the rain will be mad by then. We should have taken Riia, no matter what the people think!"  
  
"She's too tired, it wouldn't be fair," he replied, and saw Siania look a little guilty. He took her hand lovingly, and ran with her up to the castle.  
  
Once they had become tired running and decided to walk instead, Siania asked him:  
  
"Inside the house there was a strange picture above the fireplace. It was of a girl I'd never seen before, one side of her face was light and pretty, the other side was dark and you could only see her eyes." Siania told him. Ico looked at her, interested.  
  
"How old did she look?" he asked her.  
  
"About seven, maybe eight. There were some letters at the bottom of the painting, but I didn't recognise them, it was like some strange language I couldn't read. Can you?"  
  
"I only know the language I'm speaking now, Sai. Sorry. Maybe you can find someone in the village who can tell you what they mean."  
  
"Who'd want to talk to a horned girl?"  
  
"Don't be so silly, Siania. Once the villagers see what a nice person you are, they'll be queuing up to speak to you,' Ico lied.  
  
Siania nodded unbelievingly, and left the subject there.  
  
As they walked up the hill up to the castle, they passed a busy well, where Ico spotted a woman from the corner of his eye that seemed to glow. He turned round for a closer look, but when he looked to where she had been, someone else had taken the spot. The girl had disappeared.  
  
"Ico?" Siania asked, pulling on his arm. Ico nodded wordlessly, and followed Siania up the hill, "Oh look there's a horse going up to the castle there, Ico!" she cried, "Oh we should have taken Riia!"  
  
"I told you she was too tired," repeated Ico wearily, watching the white horse ride up the hill, reaching the castle quickly, "Don't worry, we'll be there in ten minutes."  
  
"My legs are tired," moaned Siania.  
  
"What? You've walked much farther than this before in worse conditions."  
  
"I know, I think it's just because I've not slept well."  
  
"Don't fret, you can have a rest tomorrow. Promise."  
  
Siania nodded sleepily, and Ico scooped her up with his strong arms and lifted her onto his broad shoulders. Many women back at Furwha found him attractive because of his well-built body, but none of them cared about him for what he was inside - trapped. That was why Ico was alone.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Ico reached the top of the hill the castle was on, still inside the sturdy village walls. The castle was a little while from the village itself, but seemed to be very much a part of it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ico knocked on the huge door of the castle twenty minutes later, Siania cowering fearfully behind him. A large man wearing a thick brown jacket and green trousers opened the door. He had a long moustache which Ico thought would probably tickle his nose, and his neck was devoured in his multiple chins. He was a funny sight, much more comical than Siania had been expecting, as she had to stifle a laugh.  
  
The man looked hurt, however, and Ico saw guilt flood the girl's eyes, followed by compassion.  
  
"Hello," Ico said politely, and the guard's moustache bristled amusingly, "Can I see the prince, please?"  
  
"A horned girl? Not seen one of those since the old castle. I used to work there, you know. I was on an errand when it, you know, sank. Ironic, isn't it?" the man chuckled gruffly.  
  
Ico nodded, "Is it alright if I leave Sai here with you while I speak to him? It's just that-"  
  
The man took Ico aside, leaving Siania looking over curiously, evidently annoyed, "You don't want to talk about her fate with Her and the prince while she's there?" he asked.  
  
Ico nodded again, and the man clapped his hands, looking warmly over to Siania.  
  
"Well, young miss. Looks like we'll be getting to know each other for a while. My name is Biocha, what's yours?" he asked. Siania looked at the huge man strangely, then smiled warmly and held out her hand.  
  
"Siania," she told him, and beamed at Biocha when he shook her hand, "I'm sure we're going to be good friends."  
  
Biocha nodded to Ico, and he winked, turned and then realised he had no idea where he was going. He was just about to ask Biocha, but with his back still turned to him, he looked up from Siania and said, "Up the stairs and it's the first door on your left. There's a guard outside so you can ask him. Don't worry, I'll look after your friend."  
  
"Sister," he heard Siania correct him once Ico had thanked Biocha and began to climb the staircase, and smiled to himself. He turned to the left and saw a heavily built guard with a beard that reached down to his neck.  
  
"Permission to see the prince," Ico said firmly. He had been told by Raath not to appear flimsy, not that Ico could. The guard nodded and stepped aside to open the door.  
  
"The prince is in their with Her," he told him, and Ico nodded plainly, moving through the doorway.  
  
The minute he stepped over the threshold, he knew he had made a mistake and wanted to move back through the door that had closed behind him, trapping him in with Yorda's killer. What if the prince tried to kill him?  
  
Ico paced slowly through the huge room with a dome roof and fancy furniture scattered carelessly around it as if it was not wanted but simply put up with. Ico ran his hand along a silk sofa's back luxuriously, and imagined Yorda beside him.  
  
Suddenly, a cry of frustration came from the next room. People had just moved into it as he could hear two different voices. They must have been in another room out of earshot and had just come into this one. Ico could hear their words clearly.  
  
"Wait!" a male voice said, "Don't go."  
  
"Why not?" replied a female voice, full of fire and anger, "I'm in charge here, Keo, not you. Not Giannias."  
  
"Why won't you listen? I'm trying to help you!"  
  
A laugh came from the female and Ico heard her walking across the room towards the main one he was in. Ico hoped she wouldn't get all the way through; he hated being in the midst of arguments. The man must have caught her, as she made another irritated noise and the footsteps ceased.  
  
"Please. Look, I'm only asking you to think about it. It's not like I'm forcing you-"  
  
"The thing is, Keo, I don't love Giannias. I could never do that to myself, or my kingdom."  
  
"Your kingdom thinks you should marry him."  
  
"You made them think he is a good man. He isn't, Keo. I've seen his soul!"  
  
It was the man's turn to laugh.  
  
"Oh please, dear sister, not this again. You can't see-"  
  
"You know I can."  
  
There was silence, and the woman bean walking again. The man cried after her.  
  
"You can't run from your destiny!"  
  
"I've done it before."  
  
"That doesn't count, in the tower. Firstly, that was years ago, and secondly, that was what fate had in store, just as fate made me find you, and rescue you."  
  
The woman started to retort, but decided against it and began to walk again, defiant and angry. Ico had a feeling she wouldn't stop, and the man wouldn't try to halt her.  
  
"Look, Keoden. I don't care about my past and I don't care about my fate. What I do care about is love, and my people. I will not fail them, whether you think it is right or not!"  
  
"You'll see sense, dear sister."  
  
"Will I?"  
  
The door opened, and Ico gasped at the woman who emerged from behind it.  
  
She was slightly taller, yes, with her features more mature but still young and innocent, full of vivacity and animation. Yes, she was different, but it was still her.  
  
Yorda.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yorda looked at Ico's stricken face strangely, but was too annoyed and antagonised to pursue why he was so shocked. He wondered why she didn't recognise him. When he had seen her, he was sure she would cry his name, run towards him and hold him tight, never letting him go-  
  
"Hello?" a voice said, interrupting Ico's disappointment that she had barely cast her eyes over his face. He looked up and saw the man she had been arguing with, "I'm Prince Keoden. You wished to see me?" Yorda's killer. Supposed killer.  
  
"I-I'm Ico, from Furwha Sanctuary. I -uh- sorry, who was that girl you were fighting with?"  
  
"Is it anything to do with why you're here?" the prince snapped.  
  
"No, but-"  
  
"It's not your concern," he snarled, before adding, "How can you not know her?"  
  
"Furwha Sanctuary has never-"  
  
"No, they wouldn't, would they? Don't believe in female rulers. Nor do I, but I was the youngest. Oh, and they're angry at the royal family for putting their horned children through torture. Best thing for the cursed, you know, death. Puts a message before the people."  
  
Ico scowled.  
  
"That's actually why I'm here," he said coldly, "My sister Siania, you see- "  
  
"OH! Sorry, uh, that's embarrassing. As is my sister, Princess Yorda."  
  
Confirmation. Confirmation it was Yorda. His Yorda. She was alive, and had been all this time. He had to see her, had to speak to her. Had to tell her it was him, and that he was alive and had missed her.  
  
"What? Horned?" Ico asked clumsily.  
  
"No, embarrassing. Why would the ruler of the islands be one we strived to rid ourselves of? Well, I do anyway. Yorda insists that they are no different."  
  
Ico smiled inwardly to himself.  
  
"Anyway, you're probably to see her. Where are you staying, boy?"  
  
"Ico. I'm staying with my sister about an hour from here. A spare house, it's got a slate roof and bricks that look they're away to fall in any-"  
  
"I know the one you mean. Many visitors stay in that hut. Well make yourself comfortable there, Yorda takes eons to make decisions. I'll send her over in the morning. I think she'll be glad to do something different. There hasn't been a horned child since the castle collapsed.  
  
That means I was the last one before Siania to be sacrificed, Ico thought, but shook the vision of Siania in a crypt, crying for Kiassa and Raath bitterly, while Ico could only stand and do nothing while the Yorda he knew, grown up and beautiful, stood by with her brother and laughed.  
  
"Alright, thank you sire." Ico managed to spit, bowed, and ran out of the door, stumbling over the fine carpets. He knocked over the guard and jumped down the stairs, hoping to catch Yorda. He wanted to ask her who her brother wanted her to marry, wanted to help her. He could rescue her again, he had done it once before.  
  
She wasn't there, just Biocha playing with Siania at marbles.  
  
"Hello, Ico!" Siania called to him cheerily, "Me and Biocha were just-"  
  
"Sorry, Sai, we have to go," Ico told her urgently, "I'll bring you to see Biocha soon."  
  
"Aww! But Ico!" Siania protested.  
  
"It's okay, young miss," Biocha told her warmly, "I best be getting back to work anyway before my boss finds out I've been playing on my watch. But I'll be here next time you come, just ask for me if I ain't by the door because God knows if I'll be somewhere in this damned castle. Did you see Her by the way, sir?"  
  
"Yes, Biocha. I did." Ico replied, and thanked him for looking after Siania, took his sister's hand and led her back down to the village, a thousand thoughts flooding his head, with only one conclusion.  
  
Yorda. 


	12. Discovery

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
Chapter 12 - Discovery -  
Ico watched his sister sleeping intently all night while sitting in his bed, wondering how it could be that she, Siania, had led him to Yorda. Yorda, who had not noticed him. Yorda, who had been angry at her brother. Yorda, who was being pressurised to be married to someone she did not love. He knew this was not Yorda's intent.  
  
Who had made Yorda an angry person? Who had made Yorda look so upset and lost that she could not stop to recognise her boy. Had he changed so much?  
  
He got up from his bed silently and swept through into the larger room with the kitchen and living area. Right enough, above the fireplace, was a portrait of a young girl, half in light and half in shadow. It was a younger version of Yorda, most likely painted before she had been put in the cage. At the bottom was the strange lettering he could not understand; yet he was sure it was Yorda's language. But she spoke Ico's language to her brother. Everyone in the village spoke the language Ico could understand. In a place that Yorda was called Princess, why not speak what she had known to be her tongue?  
  
Pondering on this yet not really caring, Ico jumped suddenly when he heard Siania's voice behind him suddenly.  
  
"Ico," she whispered, "Is that the girl? The girl you saved?"  
  
"Yes, Sai," Ico replied, not quite believing it after all these years of sadness knowing she was dead and was in fact alive, "Yes, that's Yorda."  
  
"What does the writing say?"  
  
"You'll have to ask her. She's coming this morning." Ico's heart pounded just thinking about it. Yorda was coming to see him. No, not him. Siania. Would she recognise Ico? Should he tell her if she didn't, and if she did should he deny it?  
  
"Uhh, it is the morning! Didn't you sleep?" Siania laughed, and Ico whipped round to see out the window. The sun had risen fully, the sky turning blue and warm. Just for Yorda.  
  
He started, and fumbled around, falling into his room and slamming the door shut, leaving Siania giggling hysterically.  
  
When he emerged from his room in what he thought was an acceptable manner, he ordered his sister to go and change into a dress, not a skirt and a scabby blouse. Siania stomped off mumbling under her breath about how she had to wear stupid buttoned dresses as she couldn't slip a garment over her head because of her horns.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A little while later, the anticipated and dreaded knock sounded at the door. Ico slowly walked towards it, scared as if it might bite him. Siania lunged forwards and he knocked her back, apologising clumsily. Open- mouthed, his sister scowled at him and he noticed tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sai, try to understand," he said quietly, helping her to her feet. She brushed herself off quickly and wiped her eyes, and nodded, "This isn't easy for me, you know. We weren't friends like you and Tannie are. I don't expect you to, but try to understand."  
  
Siania smiled and straightened the bow on the sash around her waist. Ico stood tall and swung the door open nervously. Instead of a beautiful young girl, a guard stood face to face with the young man and his horned sister.  
  
"Princess Yorda," the guard announced, "You were expecting Her?"  
  
"Yes," Ico replied croakily, "Yes, I - we, were."  
  
The guard nodded and stepped aside. He reached up to his horse and held out a rough gloved hand. A silky, pale, delicate one collided with it elegantly and the form of Yorda slid from the magnificent stallion that she had ridden upon.  
  
"I'll pick Her up at dusk," the guard said roughly, leading the princess to the gate.  
  
"No, no, it's alright. I will bring her home safetly," Ico promised. The guard nodded and looked to the stable where Riia was resting. He bowed to Yorda and left.  
  
Ico ushered Yorda into the house, his heart pounding helplessly against his ribs. He bowed to her, and she curtsied in return. She looked to Siania and beamed.  
  
"I knew a horned boy once," she told her. Siania gave her an I-know- something-you-don't-know-yet look and glanced at Ico, before curtsying to Yorda too.  
  
"My Lady," Ico croaked silently, "Would you like to come in and sit down? Can I fetch you something to eat?"  
  
"Yes, please. Can I have an egg put to the boil? If it's not too much trouble." Yorda asked.  
  
"No trouble! No, Sai, you want the same?" Ico tried his best to stay calm. It was nearly impossible.  
  
"Yes please." Siania replied, and helped Yorda to a chair while Ico went to the kitchen at the other side of the room. He cooked the eggs with a bright red face and shaking hands, he prayed Yorda wouldn't see right through him. He would have to tell her. But not in front of Siania, it would be too awkward.  
  
Ico served breakfast clumsily but carefully, and Yorda seemed to enjoy it. Ico didn't notice his food much. He was too busy looking at how slowly Yorda ate her food, seeming to wonder and appreciate where it had first come from and how it had been made.  
  
Afterwards, Ico asked Siania to wash the dishes and then check Riia had everything she needed. He and Yorda walked outside into the fenced off garden, so no one would pester the princess while she was talking.  
  
"Your sister is a nice girl," Yorda said politely.  
  
"She is. She isn't my real sister, though. Her family adopted me when I escaped the Spirits and ran into the village. I was looking for yo - er - someone.  
  
"I see. Did you find him? Her?"  
  
He looked at her, "Eventually."  
  
"You know what used to happen to horned children."  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. Are you going to do that to Siania, Princess?"  
  
"I'll avoid that circumstance the best I can, but I must be fair. It also depends on what the villagers want. I won't make an ultimate decision right now, it will take time."  
  
"I'm in no rush."  
  
"You were the boy that was in the room while my brother and I were arguing," she told him.  
  
"Yes." Ico replied, not sure if he was glad she had changed the subject.  
  
"What did you hear?"  
  
"That you were being told to married to someone you weren't too keen on marrying."  
  
"You don't know Giannias."  
  
"I know you."  
  
Yorda looked at him, bewildered. Her eyebrows raised and looked at his face strangely, as if searching for something.  
  
"Yorda, don't you recognise me?" he asked her, hurt.  
  
Suddenly a thousand memories flooded the princess and she gasped.  
  
"Ico!" she faltered, and flopped down onto her backside against a large oak tree in the garden.  
  
"It hurts me that you didn't know me when you first saw me, Princess," he told her painfully. She looked away.  
  
"I was the one you were looking for," she whispered, "I thought you were dead."  
  
"I thought you were. I didn't want to give up looking for you-"  
  
'Nor did I. But Keoden - he made me believe the Spirits had devoured you. I tried to find you, but the people needed me here."  
  
"Yorda-"  
  
"Don't speak! It hurts to hear you speak," she shushed him, and felt his face gently, "You've changed so much."  
  
"You've hardly changed at all," he told her deeply, searching into her soul through her sad, violet eyes, "I don't know what to do or say, Yorda. Help me."  
  
"I can't-" she choked, "My people-"  
  
Ico stopped her with his hand. He didn't want to hear about her duties to her people, nor her helplessness or her thinking he was dead. He didn't want to hear it, he only wanted to know one thing.  
  
"Why did you run away?" he asked her, and her eyes snapped to his urgently.  
  
"What?" she whispered.  
  
"Why did you run away from the cave while I was sleeping? You didn't say goodbye."  
  
"Because Keoden took me, Ico. I tried to get back but I couldn't, he tied me down. Please, forgive me," she thought. It was what she wanted to say, but the words couldn't, wouldn't come out.  
  
"Because I couldn't cope with it all. You were scared, I was scared, we had nowhere to go, no-one to help us-"  
  
"We helped each other! We could have found a village and - and lived happily ever after and-"  
  
"But we didn't, did we? And I'm glad."  
  
Ico stood abruptly, as did she. He pointed to the gate that also led back to the road.  
  
"Go. You can walk yourself to your grand castle. I won't demean you with my unworthy horse and company," he told her bitterly.  
  
"Ico-" Yorda began, but scowled at him, stuck her nose in the air and ran to the gate, holding back mountains of tears. She stopped breathlessly, as if expecting him to call her back. Instead, he said to her sadly,  
  
"I'm sorry for what you've become," and he turned his back on her and walked back into the house.  
  
It was then that Yorda cried.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sobbing, Yorda kept to the shadows of the streets and sank down against the bitter dirt of the ground that mercilessly sucked her into sorrow. She had found Ico, and she had hurt him. He had told her he was sorry of what she had become. So was Yorda.  
  
She looked at her hand, pale and delicate - and powerful at the same time. Her physical strength was not of the best, but her people skills and mental awareness was something the villages of the islands she reigned respected most about her. The people that Ico had never known, how could he know how important they were to her?  
  
Because he knows you, her mind nagged her impatiently. Go back to him.  
  
"No. No no, I can't go back to Ico, he can't forgive me," Yorda muttered to herself.  
  
You can. Make him forgive you. What have you to lose when you have so much to gain?  
  
"What have I to lose? Everything. To gain - love."  
  
With that knowledge, Yorda turned back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ico tried his hardest to be angry with Yorda, tried to hate her. He looked to the sky to block out tears, warm and sunny still.  
  
"What can I do now?" he asked the sky, "I've lost Yorda again, and I've doomed Siania surely."  
  
"Knock, knock," answered the sky. Ico blinked, surprised, and looked to the gate of the garden. He ignored it and moved to return into the house, "Knock, knock."  
  
Ico started, and moved towards the gate. It was not the sky that was at the door. Was it Yorda's guard, here to execute him and Siania? Was it Yorda herself, here to tell him that she would take Siania to die? He knew he could find out who was at the door and what they wanted unless he opened it. His hand touched the latch, and the "Knock, knock" returned again impatiently. Ico swung it open.  
  
Yorda.  
  
"Ico-" she began.  
  
"Don't take Siania. Take me instead, please. I'm sorry I told you to go, Your Majesty, I was not thinking!" Ico begged desperately, ready to get down on his knees. He cared deeply for Siania, and could not bear to go back to Raath and his wife empty - handed. She stopped his descent by taking his upraised hand and pulling gently.  
  
"Ico, don't apologise, please. I was in the wrong. My people are important, but so is my past," she told him. Wide-eyed and open-mouthed, he reacted. Slowly, but he thought it was a good one.  
  
"That's all I am, your past?" he challenged. He was putting himself in deep water again, but it needed to be said. Yorda certainly hadn't been expecting it, as she stepped back slightly. He let her in through the gate and she sat underneath the tree she had previously sat under, rocking her knees slightly.  
  
Ico stopped at her, crouching down and touching the ground next to her. He wasn't sure whether to apologise or not.  
  
"Is that all I am to you now, Yorda? A person from the past?" he asked again, determined for an answer. She looked up at him sadly.  
  
"You'll always be something else. . . I just don't know what and how. . ." she murmured almost silently, but he heard her. He placed his hand on her knee firmly to stop her rocking. Ico struggled to answer.  
  
"I missed you," said Ico, "And if you missed me too, then that's all that matters."  
  
Yorda leaned forward and Ico broke the gaze. She crooked her finger and placed it under his chin, pushing it upwards to look at her.  
  
"Of course I missed you," she whispered, "There wasn't a day that went by I didn't think about you."  
  
Ico could have cried.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ico and Siania took Yorda home, the girls on the horse's back while Ico walked on its side.  
  
"I'll need to come back and speak to you both," Yorda said. Ico wasn't about to argue, but Siania chipped in.  
  
"Why?" she asked, but then saw Ico's dagger gaze, "Not that I don't want you to, Princess," she added quickly. Yorda smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Because I need to know you better, Siania, so I can strengthen your case. I may have to come often," she replied, "You see, if it was up to me you'd be home already, but it's up to the villagers of Ara P'Way too."  
  
"But the villagers don't like me-"  
  
"We'll talk tomorrow. Is tomorrow alright, Sir?" Yorda asked. Ico took a while before he realised she was addressing him.  
  
"Yes. We aren't doing anything," Ico expressed obviously, "Same time?"  
  
"Evening, I think. Would dinnertime be appropriate?"  
  
"Very. Thank you, Princess. We would be most honoured. Wouldn't we, Siania?"  
  
"What? Oh - uh - yes, very, " Siania replied, smiling. She continued to smile until they reached the castle door, when she ran up and knocked on it excitedly. Ico wondered why, but when Biocha answered it and she leapt on him, he remembered how much she twittered about him before bedtime the previous night.  
  
"Biocha!" she called happily, and he chuckled.  
  
"It's a good thing the prince isn't here to see me - Oh! Princess! I wasn't expecting-" Biocha stopped himself. Yorda walked in the door with Ico behind her and removed her rain cape, handing it to Biocha, who took it automatically.  
  
"That's alright, Biocha," she answered politely and smiled, "Ico, would you escort me upstairs please? I'd like you to meet my brother."  
  
"Of course, Princess," Ico replied, "Biocha, is it alright if-"  
  
Biocha nodded his head vigorously, and Ico walked up the stairs with Yorda, leaving Siania with the guard.  
  
They reached the chamber door Ico had first seen Yorda in again, where she and her brother had had their fight. He wondered if they fought often, and if Yorda would give in this time. He prayed she wouldn't, as he hated to see her unhappy. They entered the room, Yorda first.  
  
The chamber was empty, yet Ico felt another presence in the room, as if they weren't alone. Ico shook it off as Yorda was waving in front of him, trying to get his attention.  
  
"I'm just going to get changed into something less wet, alright Ico?" she told him, and walked off into another room quite far away. It was when she mentioned getting changed that he noticed she was wearing a similar dress she had worn in the castle when he knew her, except that it was longer and the pattern was slightly different.  
  
Ico wandered around the chamber again. At the other side of the room was a door. Ico walked up to it, and to his astonishment heard mumbling coming from inside.  
  
Ico's heart pounced into his throat and he had to swallow to be allowed to breathe again. He pressed his ear against the door and heard the voices clearer.  
  
"I tell you I don't think it's a good idea!" one voice said, one Ico didn't recall.  
  
"It's the only way, Giannias, she has to go if our plan is going to work!" another voice Ico recognised as Keoden's snapped in return. Ico remained still.  
  
"Can't we do something else, you know, like-"  
  
"LIKE WHAT? There is no other way! Yorda must be disposed of or else-"  
  
"This isn't gonna work, Keo. I can feel it in my bones . . ."  
  
"Don't be such a coward! You of all people should be begging for this idea to go ahead, it can make you king, Giannias!"  
  
There was laughter from the other man, who was called Giannias, it seemed. Ico didn't want to hear it, but he dared not stop listening.  
  
"More like it could make you king!"  
  
"I'm not marrying her, fool!"  
  
"Well you can't make her marry me! What's the plan, Keo? Kill her then kill me? Why not just kill her yourself, you'd be next in line anyway!"  
  
"Too obvious, Giannias. If it looks like you killed her after the marriage then I'll-"  
  
"You're framing ME?!"  
  
"It's alright. I'll be made king and make sure you don't hang."  
  
"Well that's reassuring."  
  
"Good. So it's a dead? I mean deal?"  
  
No, no no! Ico silently prayed. No, don't do it, you stupid man! He tried to force himself to believe Yorda could refuse to marry this man Giannias, but knew simultaneously that if Keoden wanted her dead he could do it. But why? Surely the kingdom was not so important-  
  
"Ico?" Yorda asked from the opposite side of the room. Ico had only just enough time to listen to hear "Deal" from Giannias. Ico closed his eyes sadly.  
  
"No," he whispered, inaudibly luckily.  
  
"Ico?" Yorda said again, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yorda, I just heard - I just - I have to hear - I mean go," he managed to stammer. Yorda looked at him funnily but nodded her head.  
  
As he swept out of the door, Yorda watched his fearful face. It resembled the look he wore three years ago when he met Yorda's mother face to face. Excepting of course that Ico was no longer a boy but a young man she was finding herself unwillingly attracted to.  
  
She felt herself loving Ico again, although in what way she did not know. She would ask him tomorrow how he felt.  
  
"Absence really did make the heart grow fonder," she thought to herself, smiling.  
  
Unaware of the danger being planned for her.  
  
Unaware of everything. 


	13. Truth

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
Chapter 13 - Truth -  
Ico started his day with worrying about Yorda. It came unsurprisingly after he had discovered Yorda's brother wanted her dead so he could become king. The man Giannies was a fool, Ico thought. How can he not know that when he is accused of murdering Yorda, that Keoden will simply turn away?  
  
He could not let Yorda die.  
  
"Ico?" Siania queried over breakfast, "What's wrong? You're pale. Are you not well?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sai," Ico returned automatically, taking a bit of his bread and placing it in his mouth in a robotic fashion, "Just a little tired."  
  
Siania huffed for a while after that, but Ico played with her after managing to stop himself worrying quite so much. Before they knew it, it was mid-afternoon and Ico and Siania began to make dinner.  
  
"Sai what are you doing? Come chop the vegetables!" Ico cried at his sister, who was on the look out for Yorda's horse.  
  
"Oh my God!" she shrieked suddenly, "She's here!"  
  
"Siania, don't say "oh my God"," Ico scorned, "Now go and answer the door. Tell her dinner will be ready in about an hour. Keep her amused, but DON'T annoy her!"  
  
"Alright Ico!" Siania said, "Don't you want to come and say hello?"  
  
Ico shoved his meat-covered hands in her face, and she made a face.  
  
"Guess not then!" she giggled, "Alright! Alright, take your hands away, I'm going!"  
  
Ico chuckled to himself as he watched Siania running to the door wiping her face desperately, and turned back to the chicken.  
  
"Hello, Princess!" Siania cried happily when she answered the door, "How are you today?"  
  
"Very well, thank you," Yorda replied, then nodding to the kitchen, "What's going on in there?"  
  
Siania giggled mischievously.  
  
"He says he's very sorry but he will be another hour-" she stopped, as a loud curse came from the kitchen, "He's cooking chicken, you see."  
  
Yorda burst out laughing.  
  
"So what do you propose we do while we're waiting then?" Siania asked in her politest voice.  
  
"Well, I have some very important news I received this morning, Siania-"  
  
"Call me Sai," Siania interrupted, "Come sit down."  
  
Yorda smiled courteously and followed the little girl to the dinner table.  
  
"Well?" Siania asked, without realising she sounded rude.  
  
"Well . . . the villagers have voiced their opinions and-"  
  
"Yes?" Siania was leaning far forward, her eyes fixed on Yorda's. The princess began to feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"Some of them say that they don't mind any horned children with them, but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Others say they aren't happy with someone that's "cursed" living near them. So the villagers have decided that the matter is going to be decided by me. That means that I am the one who makes the final statement. This could save all the horned ones. But, there is a but, I am sorry, Sai. It is that I am going to argue very hard for your life your life to be saved. Do you know who with?"  
  
Siania shook her head.  
  
"My brother, Prince Keoden," Yorda said gently, "Now I am willing to argue to the bitter end, but he will have to meet you, which means you and Ico might have to live in the castle for a few days. I am going to sort this out with him. Alright?"  
  
"Alright," Siania whispered. Yorda had never heard her speak so quietly. But then, it was about her life at stake.  
  
"I'm sorry it's taking so long. I will make it as brief as possible."  
  
"What does brief mean?"  
  
"Short. I will keep your stay here as short as possible."  
  
"What if your brother doesn't give in?"  
  
"I have my ways, Sai."  
  
Yorda winked, and Siania smiled. She showed Yorda her clothes, toys, the house and the mare, Riia. They groomed and fed her, then washed up for dinner as by that time Ico was serving the chicken on a ceramic platter.  
  
"This looks delicious, Ico," Yorda soothed, sitting down and staring at it hungrily.  
  
"You're telling me, he's never cooked anything like this before-" Siania shut up when Ico kicked her under the table and bit her tongue. Yorda stifled a laugh.  
  
"Nothing like you're used to at the palace though, Princess," Ico said, almost apologetically. Yorda glowered at him and looked down at her food.  
  
They said a prayer and ate their dinner in silence, except for the random outburst from Siania attempting to make conversation, but the other two were too deep in thought to pick up on what she was saying.  
  
Yorda was pondering on her feelings for Ico, while he was contemplating on whether or not to warn her about her brother's plan. He decided he should tell her the truth. He owed her that much at least-  
  
"Well, that was delicious, bro, thanks for that!" Siania piped in, breaking Ico and Yorda's thoughts simultaneously. Yorda seconded the opinion, and Ico beamed graciously.  
  
"Well, hard work pays off, I suppose," Ico said simply, and Yorda smiled, knowing he was thinking of the work he - they - did to escape the castle.  
  
"Well, now for dessert!" Siania exclaimed, and Ico groaned, cleared the plates away, and began to prepare the fruit.  
  
After the huge yet delicious fruit salad had been consumed, Ico left Siania to wash up, as that was her job in the house, and walked into the garden with Yorda.  
  
"De ja vu," Yorda said to herself more than Ico.  
  
"Pardon?" Ico asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"It feels like we've done this before, walked out into the garden while you made Siania clear up," she repeated at length.  
  
"I feed her, she just does her bit," Ico said defensively.  
  
"I didn't mean to offend you, Ico," Yorda apologised.  
  
"I know."  
  
They sat under the same tree again and Yorda looked at the floor at Ico's feet.  
  
"Yorda . . ." Ico began croakily, and swallowed. Yorda looked up, concerned.  
  
"What is it, Ico?" she asked, "Tell me."  
  
"Well, last night, when you were getting changed in your room?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, I heard voices in the room opposite."  
  
"Keoden's study?"  
  
"Yes. Well, you see, I - they were talking . . . about . . . killing you."  
  
Yorda looked at him, bewildered.  
  
"Are you sure?" she hissed, "You didn't imagine it?"  
  
"I wish. You see, I was leaning against the door and I heard two men arguing. I recognised Keoden's voice, but I didn't know the other one's until I heard Keoden call him Giannias?"  
  
"I don't believe you. My brother would never-"  
  
"I didn't want to believe it, Princess, I didn't. I tried to shake it out of my head but I heard them. They said they had to get rid of you so Keoden could become king!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Giannias didn't seem to think it was a good idea at all but he seemed weak. Keoden said that they would kill you after you and the other man were married so it looked like Giannias did it! Then Keoden promised that he would make sure his friend didn't hang, but I could tell he was lying," Ico finished, glad he had had the courage to say it, distraught at the look on Yorda's face.  
  
They sat silently.  
  
"I had better go and put Siania to bed. I'll take you home in a while, Princess," Ico said, getting up, leaving Yorda sitting under the tree in the dark looking forwards in disbelief. He didn't blame her. He had the same look when he was put in the crypt.  
  
He met Siania looking out of the window.  
  
"Why does she look so sad?" she asked Ico. He picked her up gently.  
  
"Time for bed, Sai," Ico told her, "You've had a busy day."  
  
"Why were you sitting quiet for so long?" she asked.  
  
"Did you finish the washing up?"  
  
"Yes - but why is Princess Yorda so sad?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Not just now, idiot. You have to sleep!" Ico attempted to joke.  
  
"Please Ico?"  
  
"It's secret. But it'll be okay, I promise you."  
  
"Is it about me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are they going to kill me?"  
  
"NO! Of course not. I would never ever let that happen, alright?"  
  
"Alright. Night, night."  
  
"Night, night, Siania. Dream of going home to see your mama and papa."  
  
He nestled her down and she closed her eyes, only to open them again when he reached the door.  
  
"Ico?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" he replied, expecting a request for a glass of milk.  
  
"Make her smile again."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ico wandered outside again, Yorda still under the tree, rocking her knees slightly.  
  
"Yorda-"  
  
"It doesn't matter, Ico. I can stop it. I just won't marry Giannias. I'll change my heir, I'll-"  
  
"He'll still kill you. If he wants to."  
  
"I know that, but there's not much else I can do, is there?"  
  
"No, I suppose not. You could always come to my village."  
  
"Furwha? I couldn't. The people need me here."  
  
"The people need you alive."  
  
"No, Ico. I can't run away from this. He'd find me anyway."  
  
"We'll sort this out together."  
  
"You really believe that?"  
  
Ico turned to look at her solemnly. He took her hand in his and put his hand on her knee firmly to stop her rocking.  
  
"Yes, Yorda. I really, truly do," he told her. A tear pricked her eyes and fell. Ico caught it with the hand he held hers with, "And don't cry. I'm here."  
  
She turned around to face him; they sat side by side, their torsos turned so they could look at each other. Ico and Yorda looked into each others eyes, transfixed and trapped in their gaze, neither wishing to break free.  
  
"I can't believe I found you-" Ico whispered and moved his face nearer to hers, almost intimately.  
  
She turned away, eyes lowered to the ground. Ico didn't move. Yorda shook her head slightly.  
  
"Another place, another time, you and I-" she whispered sadly. Ico turned her head towards his slowly, her mouth slightly open and uncertain, like the old Yorda. Her violet eyes burned like irons into his soul.  
  
"I know nothing of another place or another time," he interrupted gruffly, "All I know is here and now."  
  
"Ico . . ." Yorda whispered, and they pushed forward their faces simultaneously, and they kissed. 


	14. Daydream

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
Chapter 14 - Daydream -  
Author's Note: Well wasn't that exciting folks! Bet I all had you crying your hearts out . . . ha ha! Hee hee. Hoo. REVIEW! Now this is quite a long chapter, but it wasn't supposed to be! Oh well, I think it turned out quite good . . . see what you think and REVIEW! Hee hee. Hooo. Seriously.  
  
Yorda awoke from her dream of Ico with a light heart, knowing that last night they had kissed! She hadn't had to ask him how he felt, she had known and felt doubtful and said they didn't belong in the present. He had told her otherwise, and set her worries aside with a kiss.  
  
She had agreed to arrive the following evening, after dinner. She wasn't sure if she wanted another effort like last time. Ico promised Siania would be in bed by moon-rise so they could talk properly.  
  
She almost ran down the stairs with joy to breakfast. Ico had kissed her! Or she had kissed him, she wasn't sure which. It had been a simultaneous decision, a mutual affection towards each other. How she really felt about him, she wasn't sure.  
  
"Hello, Keoden!" she said cheerily when she reached the dining room. He was alone at it until she joined him, but she noticed another place set adjacent to her. She was going to hug him like she did every morning, but suddenly remembered his plot to kill her, and could not bring herself to show any more love towards him. She wanted to strangle him and ask him why he had become like their mother.  
  
"Hello, Yorda," Keoden replied, surprised at his suddenly icy reception, "How are you this morning?"  
  
"Fine," Yorda acknowledged, "Who's the extra place for?"  
  
The servants came in and laid out the breakfast, including a plate for the empty seat. The food mainly consisted of fine fresh fruits and bread. Yorda took a sip of her water, glaring at Keoden opposite her.  
  
"Someone to see you especially, Princess," Keoden drawled. He rarely called her Princess. So it must be-  
  
"Giannias?" Yorda guessed, "I thought as such. When is he coming?"  
  
Keoden chuckled, " I hadn't even told you yet. Yes it is he. Our guest will be arriving shortly. In fact-" a knock at the door sounded coincidentally, "How convenient. He is here now,"  
  
"Wonderful. You say he is here to see me?"  
  
"Just to make a little offer."  
  
"I see. Do I have a choice on the matter?"  
  
"That will depend on the matter."  
  
"I meant do I have a choice on seeing Giannias?"  
  
"Do you mean you would deny me, Princess?" a low, unpleasantly smooth voice dragged from the doorway.  
  
Yorda did not reply.  
  
"Hello, Giannias," Keoden greeted, "Karen has set you a place at the table next to the princess. Feel free to join us."  
  
"Thank you, and I will," Giannias agreed, and moved slowly over to the table. Yorda felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach as her heart began to beat faster.  
  
Her unwanted guest walked past his chair to where he was sitting. For a moment Yorda thought he was blind and was about to direct him to his seat, but he bent over slightly at where she sat and held his palm up for her to place his hand in his. She did so reluctantly and Giannias raised her hand to his lips. When he kissed it, she shivered unpleasantly and attempted to hide her disgust. This man was plotting to kill her!  
  
"My Princess," he soothed, now moving backwards to his seat and sitting in it, "It is an honour to be in your lovely presence again."  
  
I wish I could say the same for you, slimeball.  
  
"Thank you Giannias. It has been a long time," was all she said. She thought it was sufficient. She thought he may have been expecting; "The honour is entirely mine, Sir" or even "Marry me!" Never could Yorda bring herself to say either of those things. She wished Ico were here to protect her. She would have to look after herself for now.  
  
"So what do you have planned for today, Princess?" Giannias asked.  
  
"Tonight I go and see the horned girl I have been making a decision about. I do not know what my brother thinks of the situation," she replied coldly. Giannias turned to Keoden, and Yorda continued to eat her fruit. She could not quite believe she was dining with the two men that could change their plans at any moment and stab her now. She shivered again.  
  
"What is this matter the Princess speaks of, Keoden?" Giannias asked her brother, who looked up from his food with a scowl.  
  
"It is a silly matter that could be sorted in two minutes, not two days. I expect it will be longer too. Yorda just enjoys having a couple of misfits in the town and wants to keep them here as long as possible, isn't that right, dear sister?" he said angrily, more to Yorda than answering Giannias.  
  
How dare you call them misfits, you traitorous bastard?  
  
"Indeed it is not, Sir," Yorda retorted, as calmly and as politely as possible, "I wish for the girl to stay no longer than she has to. She longs for her parents and I detest seeing her suffer when she has been through so much. She is but a child."  
  
Keoden gave her a funny look and Yorda avoided it by going back to her melon slice.  
  
"And what of the man that accompanies her?" Keoden asked suspiciously. Yorda felt a twang inside but kept a calm mask and waved her fork around carelessly in the air.  
  
"What of the man?" she returned viciously.  
  
Forgive me, Ico. God, please don't let Keoden have seen him eavesdropping.  
  
Giannias obviously looked uncomfortable and shifted in his seat.  
  
"Anyway, we will talk on this later, Princess. Now I will urge you and Giannias to go up to the main chamber and talk about what Giannias has to discuss. On with you, now," Keoden pushed.  
  
"But I have not finished eating!" Yorda stalled for time.  
  
"Well take it upstairs with you then!"  
  
"It does not matter. Come along then, Giannias."  
  
Yorda did not see the funny look exchanged between the two men, but she was sure the news Giannias had to offer would not be of a substance she would enjoy to listen to.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ico hummed a random tune in his head as he made his bed, cleared up Siania's toys into her patchwork bag and cleared the remains of last night's plates away. He walked out into the garden and sat under the tree, thinking of what had happened last night. When he had taken her home, she did not say a word about it or kiss him again, but she did not need to. She had said they would talk the next day.  
  
He looked up to the sky and thanked God.  
  
"You made her smile, didn't you?" Siania said from the doorway, leaning against the frame knowingly and cheeky, holding her rabbit doll Mary. Ico grinned at her and winked.  
  
"I'd say she more made me smile, Sai, but yes I did," he replied happily, "See? I keep my promises."  
  
She looked up at him in a hurt fashion, but she burst out into a grin.  
  
"I never said you didn't!" she objected.  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, I'd say it's time for something to eat, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Hell, yes!"  
  
"Sai! What would your mama say if she heard you saying that?"  
  
"Go to your room, young lady." Siania had a somewhat sad look on her face when her family was mentioned.  
  
"You'll see them soon, Sai. The Princess will make sure of that."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yorda sat as far away from Giannias as she could but he was still in reach of her, he would not find it difficult to stab her if he wanted to. She sat on the edge of the sofa with a cushion held tight against her, imagining it was Ico holding on to her. Why was she thinking about him so much after just one kiss? It wasn't even that long anyway!  
  
"So," she said emptily, "What did you want to talk to me about, Giannias?"  
  
"Oh Princess, I think you know," Giannias said silkily, moving towards her. She tried to shuffle away more, but the armrest restricted her movement. She dared not move lest he strike her. But he was so disgusting, so demeaning-  
  
"You see, I want you to marry me, Princess," he continued.  
  
"I know you do," Yorda replied quietly.  
  
"And what do you think about it?"  
  
"I don't, because it could never be."  
  
"It hurts me to hear you say that, Princess."  
  
Not as much as it would hurt me if I said otherwise.  
  
"I'm sorry, Giannias. Is that all you have to say?"  
  
When he said nothing, Yorda stood up and began to walk to the chamber door. Giannias darted towards the door and blocked her path.  
  
"Please, let me pass," she said, mustering her courtesy. She even managed a slight smile that faded instantly under his steady gaze. He had hard, grey eyes and cold looking lips. His skin was not as pale as Yorda's, but it would burn easily under a strong sun. He had a small beard that cast a shadow under his chin.  
  
"I don't think so," he replied. Yorda tried to move the arm that held the doorknob. He was too strong for her, though.  
  
"This is hardly gallant, Sir," she said harshly, and stomped back to the sofa, sitting down on it arrogantly, "Now say what you have to say and leave."  
  
Giannias stalked over to the sofa and walked behind it. Yorda didn't look behind her, but she knew he was at the back of her, looking down on her. It made her shiver and she clasped her hands into a fist.  
  
"I can hurt you, Princess," he said silkily, making it sound more like a promising offer than a threat, "I can make you believe you have nothing to live for."  
  
Not while I have Ico.  
  
"Please go," is all she said, "Now, or I will call . . . a servant."  
  
"None will hear. I made sure we were alone."  
  
Giannias reached down and began to stroke the top of her hair, the same length Ico had always known it to be, with the ragged edges at the end still remaining at the ends. "You are beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Yorda stood up immediately, unable to bear his touch, and ran for the door. She could have wept when she discovered it was locked. It was the only door leading out into the living quarters. She rattled at the latch but he pulled her away by her waist, just like the Spirits used to. She screamed and began to kick wildly.  
  
Giannias covered her mouth with his hand and Yorda beat his arm with her angry, terrified fists. Was it going to end today, before she had a chance to tell Ico how she felt? What would happen to Siania if she died today?  
  
"Don't scream, don't kick, and you will not be hurt, understand?" Giannias bargained, and Yorda really had no choice but to nod her head frantically. His clammy hand was removed from her face, but his other hand remained painfully tight around her left arm. He used his now-free other hand to hold her right arm, and spun her around to look at him. She closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"You are shaking, Princess," he told her, "Now-"  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Giannias tutted. He knew as well as Yorda knew the alarm would be raised if no one answered and they new the Princess was inside.  
  
"Say nothing, alright? We will talk again," Giannias promised, and walked to answer the door, opening it with a silver key. The interrupter was Biocha who had heard her screaming. Yorda shook her head frantically at him. He looked puzzled.  
  
"I - uh, came to inform Princess Yorda that I will be taking her to see the visitors tonight, and that I would - uh, come and collect her here. I also have a private message for her," he babbled, walking past Giannias into the room, as if to protect her.  
  
Giannias clucked his tongue and shot a warning look at Yorda.  
  
"Goodbye, Princess, I hope to see you again soon," he said, and swept out, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Yorda collapsed onto the sofa behind her, panting. Biocha ran over to her and held her rising and falling shoulders, worried.  
  
"Are you alright, Princess?" he asked her frantically, "What happened?"  
  
Yorda told him and made Biocha swear to keep it a secret, she would tell Ico tonight. He reluctantly agreed, and insisting on staying with her until it was time to take her to Ico's house. He had a servant bring her lunch and dinner, but she ate none and drank little, just shivered.  
  
"Would you like a bath before you go, Princess?" Biocha asked her kindly, "I can have Mary give you one, if you'd like."  
  
"No, no it's alright, thank you, Biocha," Yorda replied, calmer now, "There isn't enough time, anyway. I will just go and get changed, alright? Watch my door, please?"  
  
"Of course, Your Majesty," bowed Biocha, and Yorda entered her dressing room, still shaking, still terrified. She had never been this scared for over four years, and even then, she had had Ico.  
  
Ico.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yorda arrived at Ico's shack with Biocha, who insisted on coming back for her personally at midnight, still four hours away. Ico was surprised at his funny behaviour, and let Siania up and play with him for a while. Eventually after her endless prattling, she convinced Ico to let her ride around the town with Biocha until it was time for Yorda to go home.  
  
And so they were alone. They went and sat under their tree again and Ico asked her what the matter was, and if it was to do with him. She said no, and broke down after that, much to his astonishment.  
  
"Oh Ico it was so terrible!" she cried helplessly, throwing herself into his arms. She was crying, so he took her inside so no one could hear. They went into the bedroom and sat on the double bed Ico slept in, his right arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Shhh, what was?" he asked her then, very concerned at her behaviour.  
  
"It was this morning, at breakfast," Yorda explained, "Keoden invited Giannias round, who wanted to talk to me. Giannias is the man Keoden wants me to marry. He is also the man you heard the other night," Ico nodded in acknowledgement, "And we went up to my quarters, sitting in the living room. He had locked the only door out, all the other rooms were my dressing room, bedroom and bathrooms. I went back to sit on the sofa and he said he wanted me to marry him, and I said no. That was when I went to the door and he wouldn't let me out. I tried to be nice to him, but he wouldn't let me."  
  
Ico said nothing, but his presence told her to go on. Her voice quaked, but she had started now.  
  
"I sat back down again on the sofa and told him to say what he had to say and then he - he began to stroke my hair and I couldn't stand it. I tried to get out, that was when I discovered he'd locked the door. I was so stupid to leave the keys in - I didn't think he would-" she fell off, and felt Ico's reassuring breath on her neck. He began to stroke her hair, as if wiping Giannias' presence from it.  
  
"You can't expect something like that to happen to you, Yorda," he said gently, "What happened next?"  
  
"He - he tried to pull me away so I screamed for help," she continued shakily, "And I tried to kick and shout but he covered my mouth with his hand, and I couldn't get free, Ico. I was so scared-"  
  
She felt Ico stiffen beside her with fuming hatred for a man he had only ever heard the voice of. He didn't say anything, so she carried on.  
  
"He told me he would let me go if I promised not to scream, so I stopped resisting," she told him, "Then he grabbed both my arms and turned me to face him, and then there was a knock at the door. Biocha had heard me scream - he must have been walking past. It was his day off, you see. Giannias left and told me we'd speak later, and Biocha insisted he stay with me and take me to see you instead of going home to his family. I gave him tomorrow off, but he refused."  
  
Ico bit his lip. Yorda could have been seriously hurt, killed perhaps. Biocha had saved her and Siania all at the same time, and he wanted no reward. But then, he too wanted no reward when he had first rescued Yorda from the castle.  
  
"He wanted you to marry him?" he asked blankly, with no emotion.  
  
"Yes," Yorda replied, confused, "Ico, I don't know what-"  
  
"You must never agree to marry him, Yorda!" he cried, "You mustn't! No matter what he says-"  
  
"Yes, yes I know that now. I promise, Ico," she smiled and hugged him tight, "I'm going to try and convince Keoden to let you and Sai stay in the castle, so I'll work on that."  
  
Ico nodded, "I'd feel a lot better knowing I could protect you," he told her meaningfully, remaining still and unemotional. Yorda thought he was having trouble deciding how to react to her after she had been through a terrible time this morning.  
  
Yorda nuzzled him, "This isn't how I thought we'd end up when I found out it was you," she said, "But I'm glad."  
  
He pulled apart from her and held her at arms length. She found herself sinking in the green seas that were his eyes.  
  
"Yorda, how do you feel about me? Is it just a spur of the moment happening, or do you - care for me?" he asked her. She could tell it had been eating at him. He had just been wondering when to ask her.  
  
"Ico, I - I love you. I knew it when Giannias threatened me. I thought I'd never be able to tell you-"  
  
Ico cut her off with a kiss.  
  
"And know this, Yorda. I love you. I always have and I always will. Never, ever, let anyone tell you otherwise," Ico told her, and kissed Yorda again.  
  
"You - you love me? After all I was so blind-"  
  
It hurt Ico to remember that she left him in that cave, but still his answer remained:  
  
"Could you ever doubt it?"  
  
"I missed you-" she told him, "And I never realised it until you came back that I had been empty without you."  
  
"I didn't mean it when I said I was sorry for what you had become-"  
  
"Yes you did, Ico, and you were right. But not anymore. Not now I'm with you, where I should be."  
  
Yorda lay down on the bed and faced the wall. Ico did the same and faced her back, stroking her hair and face tenderly. He felt tears on her cheeks and he wiped them away. He wrapped her arms around her and they lay there like that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When Siania and Biocha returned, they couldn't bear to wake them. Biocha whispered to Siania that he would be back tomorrow afternoon for her, that he would inform the people at the palace that someone was dying in the village and had requested to see the Princess, as that often happened dead at night. Although no one was dying, his instincts told him not to interfere but that this . . . relationship? Infatuation? All the answers led to trouble on both Ico's and the Princess' behalf, inevitably affecting young Siania. He would speak to the Princess later.  
  
Not now, when she looked so peaceful.  
  
"Biocha-" Siania whispered in the dark, "Biocha, what's happened?"  
  
"They - they've fallen in love-" he answered unenthusiastically, "Come on, young lady. Grab some spare clothes, I don't think you should stay tonight, leave your brother in peace, you can come to mine. Be silent, Sai."  
  
He waited for her outside and she came with a bag. They hopped on Biocha's horse and rode into the village silently.  
  
"Biocha?" Siania asked him, and he turned to see her, "It's not normal for a Princess and a peasant boy to be in love, is it? Never mind that she's a bit older than him!"  
  
It was unheard of in that place and time for a man to be younger than a woman and have a courtship. When it was a Princess and a peasant boy it was unheard of and a scandal.  
  
"No," he replied honestly. Then, "They used to know each other, didn't they?"  
  
"Ico used to be a horned boy," Siania told him, as quietly as she could, "He rescued Yorda from the castle four years ago, he lost his horns fighting her mother so Yorda could be saved. He nearly lost his life, but Yorda managed to get him in a boat and save him. He said he woke up on a beach and found her lying there, and she could speak his language. She hadn't been able to do that before, and Ico had broken the spell the Queen had on Princess Yorda."  
  
"Did they love each other before?" Biocha asked.  
  
"Maybe. He didn't like to speak of her much. He thought she was dead before the day we first came to the palace to meet the Prince."  
  
"Ah, now I understand why he looked so shocked. Well, that's an interesting story, Sai. Now, here's my house. I think you'll get on very well with my wife."  
  
Siania smiled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ico woke up to see Yorda had instinctively turned over in her sleep. Her hair and breath were tickling his face, and he marvelled to see her there looking so peaceful. Their arms were around each other and he caressed her back, the thin material sliding elegantly along her pale skin where he touched. He wondered if she still had the garment he had given her in the cave.  
  
He thought not, but it didn't matter anyway. He had her here. He looked at her face, her violet eyes protected by slightly flicking eyelids - she was dreaming, her small nose providing her breath, and her pale but oh-so-soft lips adding a touch of elegance to her perfect features.  
  
Suddenly, without thinking, he leant forward and kissed her. Yorda's eyes opened almost immediately, sleepy and interrupted but smiling. They kissed for a long time.  
  
Is this what Heaven is like? Ico thought happily.  
  
When Ico dropped off to sleep, it was Yorda that watched him. She moved her nose down slightly so they were almost touching. Then she fell asleep in his arms.  
  
She was breathing his breath, and he was breathing hers. 


	15. Torn

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
Chapter 15 - Torn -  
Author's note :Hey sorry been so long. I've been writing new stories about Invader Zim (fans of IZ check it out) and making a skeleton of what happens next. Anyway here is the fifteenth chapter ppl. NOW REVIEW!  
  
How long have I been writing this? Exxxxactly. No damn excuse. Honestly. Bet you didn't think someone as crazy as me could write something sweet! Well I did and it made me puke. Nah, it's Yorda so it's cool. As reply to a previous review, it is true, Yorda is the bomb and this story is hers. I hope you are enjoying this, people. It was only meant to be about five chapters, but then I got an idea and hey . . . I get carried away, alright? Now, on with the story. Look out for Keoden being nasty to Ico and Giannias coming back for another snidy fight with our Yordie-Poop! REVIEW!!!!!!!! Or feel my wrath .  
  
About a week later, Yorda made a couple of other visits to see Ico and made an arrangement for them to come to talk with her, so Siania could play with Biocha. They were due to arrive around about mid-afternoon in time for reservations to be made for dinner.  
  
She was in a reasonably cheery mood, looking forward to tonight. At the moment she was seeking Keoden, to try and convince him to let Ico and Siania stay in the house while she made her decision. She found him in the room Giannias trapped her in, she was careful to keep the key in her pocket and leave the door unlocked but closed.  
  
She sat down beside him and forced a smile.  
  
"Hello, Keoden," she said pleasantly. He acknowledged her presence grudgingly and nodded.  
  
"Hello," he replied, "Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Yes," Yorda answered, surprised Keoden had guessed. He always seemed to just take things as they came to him, and didn't care how. She presumed it was more a question to be polite, "I have to talk to you."  
  
"Giannias told me about what happened last week," Keoden told her without sympathy or emotion. Yorda scowled.  
  
"Did he now?" she retorted coldly, "What did he say exactly?"  
  
"Just about what happened. About how you refused to marry him."  
  
Yorda laughed as if it were the funniest joke in the world.  
  
"Is that all?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"He told me he was a little - ah - rough with you, Yorda. No harm done. You know Giannias has a foul temper, and he does love you so, he hates to hear you say-"  
  
"Oh Keoden enough of your shit. I know about-" Yorda stopped herself just in time. She had nearly said she knew about the plot to kill her, "I know that he doesn't love me, he just wants the crown." Better. It would still make Keoden angry, but he didn't know she knew, which gave her the advantage. Didn't it?  
  
"Is this what you came to see me about?" Keoden snapped irritably.  
  
"No - you know that the girl and her guardian are coming for dinner this evening?" she replied, glad to have the subject changed.  
  
"Yes, I vaguely recall. What about it?"  
  
"I wondered if perhaps their stay could be a little longer."  
  
"As in?"  
  
"Until the matter is settled. It shouldn't be much longer anyway, Keo. Please? It saves me having to travel down there and back up, or them coming here."  
  
"I don't know if the time calls for it, Yorda. With all due respect-"  
  
Yorda thought this was a good place to challenge him.  
  
"Why doesn't the time call for it? What's different around here that it would not be appropriate for an important matter to be sorted?"  
  
"I - very well. I'll have Biocha send a message for them to bring their horse and belongings. If I'm going to be associated with them, I had best know the names to call them by."  
  
Why did he say "them" so distastefully?  
  
"Thank you, Keoden. The girl is called Siania, the man is known as Ico."  
  
Keoden's eyes narrowed. He remembered.  
  
"Ico was the name of the boy from the castle," he snarled, "What are you playing at, Yorda?"  
  
Yorda's heart beat in a panic but she remained calm and steady.  
  
"I am "playing" at nothing, Keoden. It is just a coincidence that the boy has grown up and brought his adopted sister on her twelfth birthday. I hardly remember him myself!"  
  
"Is this the truth you are telling me, or are you playing a game that has no appeal to me?"  
  
"Keoden you surprise me. I thought you were perhaps more mature. I have been surprised by it but moved on. He means nothing to me now as he is part of my past. You told me I had to forget yourself! So why are you angry at me?"  
  
"You once said you had no life without Ico. You had been willing to die to find him."  
  
"You led me to believe he was dead."  
  
"I was sure he was dead! How he survived I have no idea . . ."  
  
He's controlling the Spirits! No wonder they do not bother him when he rides, or when he took me from Ico. Oh God, he tried to kill Ico! Yorda thought angrily, furiously. She glared at Keoden disbelievingly. She hated him.  
  
"Well it is him and he is coming to stay until you subside this silly feud over Siania. Let the girl go home. Our mother's reign is done, let me do it my way," Yorda snapped at him, unable to look at him anymore. She walked briskly to the door, flung it open and slammed it behind her. She fled outside and looked at the rose garden. She sank down into the flowers crying.  
  
High above from a window, Keoden watched her with glaring eyes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ico had been given the information that he was to stay at the castle and was overjoyed for a number of reasons. One of course being the fact he would be able to keep a close eye on Yorda. Two was that they wouldn't have to travel so far, nor Yorda having to make two journeys. Three was that they were going to live with fine dining and comfortable accommodations instead of this rubbish heap. Four was that Siania would be able to play with Biocha. Five was that he would be with Yorda.  
  
He and Siania longed for the evening but time was spiteful and dragged. They were ready and packed in an hour and were waiting on the time to depart.  
  
"Ico," Siania moaned, "Is it time to go yet?"  
  
Ico stared at the hand-made sun dial, the shadow was just about in position.  
  
"Well, it can't hurt to leave a little earlier than we're supposed to-" he began, but Siania cut him off with a jerk, and she ran to Riia.  
  
"Yes! Well, let's go on then, get out of this dump! Help me on Riia, she's too tall!" Siania yelped excitedly, and Ico scowled, but helped her on to the horse, then getting on himself. Their small amount of luggage was put on Siania's lap.  
  
"Siania, it may not be as nice as the house in Furwha, but it gave us a roof over our heads," he told her, although he was secretly very glad to get out of there too.  
  
"Okay, okay," she allowed, "Come on, Yorda's waiting for yooou!"  
  
Ico smiled wryly and patted Riia, signaling her to go.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the journey, which had been shortened significantly because of the horse, Ico knocked on the large door, which was almost immediately answered by Biocha.  
  
"Do you never not work, Biocha?" Ico joked. Biocha laughed gruffly as he scooped Siania into his arms.  
  
"Sure I don't . I go home at night!" he replied, pretending to be defensive.  
  
Ico smiled and took Siania by the hand, telling her she could see Biocha later, but they had to meet Prince Keoden. They walked through into a large room with a blazing fire at the opposite wall to which they were standing. Adjacent to them was a large wooden bench with a table laden with food.  
  
Sitting at the bench was Keoden, Yorda, and the man Ico supposed to be Giannias. He held a growl in his throat, and restrained himself from attacking him. Instead, he bowed to Keoden, that took a lot of effort too, but walking up to Yorda and kissing her hand melted him inside.  
  
"Hello, Ico," she said delicately, winking subtlely at him. He smiled slightly.  
  
"My Princess," he said respectfully, and sat next to Keoden. Siania sat next to Ico at the end of the bench. Ico could see clearly Giannias enjoyed sitting next to Yorda, who tried her best to ignore his slurred remarks, but Ico could see she was feeling uneasy.  
  
Ico ate slowly, not wanting to take his eye off Yorda or Giannias for that matter, but the man plotting to kill Yorda didn't seem to do anything other than flatter her, which was evidently getting on her nerves. He would be glad when he and Yorda could talk. Ico had to find some way to foil Keoden and Giannias' plan, but he had a bad feeling that he had perhaps left it too late.  
  
He cast a look over to Yorda that seemed to reassure her as she relaxed, and gave him a look that simply said, "I love you," without it being said. Giannias didn't seem to notice, but Ico felt a little stupid when Keoden moved next to him warningly.  
  
After dinner, Ico and Siania were shown their rooms by Keoden, who told Siania she could pack later, so she went downstairs to speak to Biocha. Ico made to follow her, but Keoden's arm shot out in front of his path.  
  
Ico glowered at Keoden.  
  
"Can I go now?" he asked politely.  
  
"I'd like to have a talk with you first," Keoden snarled, and gestured to a sofa, "Please,"  
  
Ico frowned and walked over to the sofa, Keoden following him closely.  
  
'What if he stabbed me in the back right now?' Ico thought uneasily, an unwelcome shiver shooting up his spine, 'He could do it easily enough, there's nothing stopping him.'  
  
Ico sat down, Keoden doing the same about a foot away from him. He glared at Ico.  
  
"You're the boy that saved her," Keoden said coldly.  
  
"Yes. How did you-" Ico trailed off.  
  
"She told me of course. Didn't want to leave you, had no choice but to take her away by force, you know what these girls are like -"  
  
"Wait a minute," Ico interrupted, "Yorda ran away from the cave that night."  
  
Keoden raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  
  
"If you like," he said dismissively.  
  
"What happened?" Ico demanded, knowing he was risking it. If this guy was dangerous then it wasn't a good idea, never mind that Ico was questioning a prince. Yet he had to know the truth.  
  
"I came to the cave that night," Keoden sighed wearily, as if he couldn't be bothered, "I came and she fainted so I took her away."  
  
"You stole her?" Ico gasped, remembering his frantic searching the morning after. He had been twelve then, "Why would she lie to me? She told me she ran away!"  
  
Keoden gave him a funny look.  
  
"Why are you so worked up about this? You're here for your sister, aren't you?" he challenged.  
  
Ico frowned angrily. He wanted more than anything to rip this man's throat out and strangle Giannias with it.  
  
"Of course I am," he snapped, then again as if to reassure himself, "Yes, I'm here for Siania."  
  
Keoden smiled, as if he had just gotten Ico to give him some very confidential information.  
  
"I saw the way you looked at Yorda today," Keoden sneered, talking very quietly, and Ico's head shot up to meet Keoden's cold eyes, "I know you love her."  
  
Ico scowled.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous . " he murmured in defense. Keoden chuckled.  
  
"Are you pretending? I can see right through you, Ico. And I bet her fiancé can, too."  
  
"Giannias isn't her fiancé! She hates him!"  
  
Keoden now laughed aloud, which made Ico shudder.  
  
"So you do love her. Well I suggest you stop right now. A Princess has not time for an insignificant peasant boy like you!"  
  
"I didn't ask for it!" Ico snapped angrily. He may as well fight it out now, Keoden knew, really.  
  
"No, no. Of course not. I think you should stay out of the Princess' way while you're here, don't you? We don't want your sister to be here any longer . than she has to be."  
  
"Are you threatening me with a child's life?" Ico spat, "You're pathetic!"  
  
"Maybe so, but I've worked too hard for this."  
  
"So what if I refuse?"  
  
"Well, I can guarantee your sister's life . or yours for that matter."  
  
Ico frowned and held back a growl.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Yorda sat at the dining table still with Giannias whispering in her ear.  
  
"Marry me, Princess. I can make you so happy," he murmured.  
  
"If I'm happy in my grave, then no doubt you could," Yorda snapped back, now had enough.  
  
Giannias laughed softly, making Yorda feel very uneasy. She wanted Ico, knew he was only upstairs, a cal away. A floor away .  
  
"Keoden tells me . " Giannias began, stroking a strand of her hair. Yorda pulled it from him angrily.  
  
"I don't care what Keoden has told you. I'm not going to marry you," she said angrily.  
  
"Keoden tells me," Giannias continued, ignoring her, "That you love the peasant boy the horned girl comes with. Says you have a past together. Is that true?"  
  
Yorda's blood ran cold. How could Keoden have known?  
  
"What business of it is yours?" she snapped.  
  
"A lot of my business, Princess," Giannias slurred, "Seen as I do not like competition."  
  
"You were never in the running," Yorda said coldly.  
  
"Owch! That hurt, Princess. But not as much as your peasant lover will if you refuse again."  
  
Yorda looked at him with pure horror and disgust glued on her face. Giannias lifted a hand to stroke her face but she slapped it away. He crushed his lips against hers, and she pushed him away angrily.  
  
"Get off me!" she cried, "Get out!"  
  
"No. Not unless you want your Ico to die. You don't want that, do you?"  
  
"No . "  
  
"I'm sure I can come to an arrangement with your brother. If you agree to marry me, I will see to it your boyfriend and his horned sister get out safetly."  
  
Yorda said nothing, her eyes wide in horror.  
  
Ico .  
  
"Well? What will you do? Will you marry me?"  
  
Ico, forgive me please .  
  
"Well?"  
  
Ico, I love you Ico .  
  
"Yes," she whispered, "Yes, you win. Alright."  
  
Ico . 


	16. Safe

-Yorda- By Julie Danskin  
Chapter 16 - Saved -  
Author's note: Hey people, been working hard on my Invader Zim thing. SOORREEEEE! I'll get back into the habit of writing more in the way of Yord, sorry Orca. I shall smack myself as I am naughty. Anyway, here is a bit of a sad chapter.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yorda cried all night.  
  
Her tears stained the satin pillow and nobody noticed. Nobody cared. And it was all over because Yorda was going to die as soon as the ring was placed on her finger, even though it may not be literal. She would be signing her own death warrant when she signed her name in the Ara P'Wayan marriage register. She would be walking to the gallows when she left the church arm in arm with the man that was going to kill her.  
  
And yet, all she could think about, was Ico.  
  
Ico, with his jet black hair and unusually green eyes, his Asian skin and slight smile when he saw her. How he had changed in physique he had remained the same in spirit, and she hoped he always would do so, even after she was dead.  
  
'Oh, Ico. I did it for you. And Sai.'  
  
Siania. She would be safe, and able to go back to her home in Furwha with Ico where she would be safe, and all other horned children afterwards.  
  
'Siania. Take care of him.'  
  
Although the wedding was not for another week or so, Yorda felt she had already died.  
  
A light knock on the door was all Yorda had for warning, as someone entered. Yorda, still in bed, gathered up the covers and pretended to be asleep. She presumed it was Keoden, come to gloat at his triumph.  
  
She felt extra weight on her bed as the person sat on it, and took the hand that was hers outside the duvets. Yorda cringed. She didn't want Keoden to touch her.  
  
She pulled her arm back and her breath caught in her throat. She had shown she was awake. Yorda mumbled as if in sleep but it was too late. The person grabbed back her arm and felt the ring on her fourth finger.  
  
"Why do you have a ring on your finger?" a voice said. Not any voice.  
  
Ico's voice.  
  
Yorda opened her eyes and tried to face him. He had a puzzled look on his face, as if he didn't quite understand. Yorda couldn't meet his eyes.  
  
"Ico, I-" she faltered, and Ico tipped her chin to look at him.  
  
"Yorda, what's going on? What is this?" Ico asked, a tinge of anger in his voice mingled with fear, disappointment and confusion.  
  
Yorda tried hard to look at him eye on eye, she really did. She managed after several futile attempts, by this time both hers and his were lined with tears.  
  
"I had to," she whispered, "I had to."  
  
Her eyes broke contact with his, and Ico grabbed her shoulders and shook her. Not hard, but firmly.  
  
"Yorda, tell me what happened," he pleaded, "Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
Yorda whipped the covers over and walked calmly over to her robe, covering her silk night dress with the dressing gown also made from silk with lacing.  
  
"There's nothing to tell," she lied, shrugging, "I just changed my mind."  
  
Ico walked over to her, but she blanked him. He blocked her path, and she looked up into his eyes angrily, her violet irises now surging with painful tears she would not let escape. She tried to side-step, but Ico followed her.  
  
"You're lying," he told her plainly, "Yorda, I love you. Tell me what happened."  
  
He cupped her hands in his, and Yorda felt relaxed. She felt ready to tell him anything, and besides, she owed him that much.  
  
"Giannias came," she told him, "He told me that if I agreed to marrying him, he would make sure Keoden would let Siania go. He also said, that if I didn't, then-" she broke off, unable to finish the sentence.  
  
Ico frowned, and took his hands and placed them about her waist. She linked her arms around his, and they stood there.  
  
"You're safe here," he promised her, "Now, come on. What did he say to you?"  
  
He said it so calmly, Yorda felt her troubles and fears melting away.  
  
"He said that if I refused," she tried again, "That he would kill you."  
  
Ico looked away.  
  
"I see." he said.  
  
"I didn't have a choice, Ico. I loved you too much and I couldn't let him, and I'm sorry, I didn't really run away from the cave that night, it was Keoden who-" she babbled, and Ico put a finger over her lips.  
  
"Shh," he soothed, "I know."  
  
"Y-you know?" she gasped.  
  
"Keoden told me."  
  
"He spoke to you? What did he-"  
  
"Yorda, Yorda. It doesn't matter. All that matters now is us. You, and me? See. We're two peas in a pod. Carved from the same tree. By the same blade."  
  
"Ico-"  
  
"We were meant to be together, Yorda. Nothing can stop that. No one. Not Keoden, not Giannias, not even you. Only you wanting me to go away could make me, and then my heart would ache forever."  
  
"Better it ache than bleed."  
  
Ico smiled slightly.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked, "Are you really sure?"  
  
Yorda felt the sadness in her heart weigh her down.  
  
"You need to take Sai home-" she protested.  
  
"Yes. And I will. I just need to - even to stay for the wedding. Then I'll go. I swear."  
  
He leaned forward towards her, and she pulled back slightly, as if approaching unknown and dangerous land. She hesitated, then moved back forwards into his kiss.  
  
Their tongues danced together and Yorda felt a fire flare up inside of her.  
  
Suddenly, the door flew open and Keoden barged in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Keoden!" Yorda cried, pulling away and wiping her mouth, pretending he hadn't seen, "What are you-"  
  
"YOU ARE ENGAGED!" Keoden bellowed, and Yorda shrank back.  
  
Ico stepped in front of her, his eyes glowing with hatred.  
  
"Move aside, boy," Keoden ordered, "This has nothing to do with you."  
  
Keoden took a step forward, as did Ico. The two were about three metres apart, and Yorda was afraid they might fight.  
  
"I think you're wrong," Ico snarled, "I think you'll find it has everything to do with me."  
  
Keoden grimaced and curled his upper lip.  
  
"That's not a very respectful way to speak to a prince," he reminded Ico, "Peasant."  
  
If Keoden had expected Ico to react, then he was disappointed.  
  
"And you're not really being very respectful towards your Princess," Ico retorted.  
  
"As I said, this has nothing to do with you," Keoden repeated.  
  
"And as I said, I think it does," Ico growled, and stepped forwards, his fists clenched.  
  
Yorda put a hand on his shoulder, and Ico looked at it, his glare softening.  
  
"Ico-" she said gently, "There's nothing you can do. I made my decision. What's done is done."  
  
Ico looked back to Keoden, and his breathing became heavier.  
  
"This isn't over," he promised the prince, who smirked.  
  
"Your part in this is, boy," Keoden replied calmly, and reached for Yorda's hand, "Come on, Yorda. Go and get dressed and meet us for breakfast."  
  
Yorda took his arm and walked forward, casting one longing glance back at Ico, and left the room.  
  
Ico's clenched fists fell and his arms drooped helplessly.  
  
"Yorda," he murmured.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Siania pushed Biocha playfully, and he gave her a little nudge that sent her sprawling. She had been playing with him all the eventful morning, and although she missed home, this was the next best thing.  
  
Suddenly, Biocha stood up to attention, signaling for Siania to do the same.  
  
"Biocha, what-" she began, but he stopped her abruptly with a brief shake of the head. Prince Keoden stormed down the stairs with Princess Yorda running after him as fast as she could. She looked like she had hurriedly dressed and hadn't prepared her hair or properly washed. Siania thought it was weird.  
  
"Keo, wait!" Yorda said, "It's not what-"  
  
Keoden turned and laughed in her face, making the princess flinch.  
  
"Were you going to say "not what it looks like?". I think it was very much what it looked like, and Giannias has a right to know, as your fiancé," he said nastily, his face all contorted and red with anger.  
  
He turned and continued to the main door. Siania noticed Biocha twitching to go and help Yorda, she knew he was fond of the princess, but this was out of both of their leagues. They didn't know what they were fighting about, but Siania was sure she and Biocha the door-keeper had the same idea.  
  
Ico.  
  
"KEODEN!" Yorda cried after him, "Keoden, no. Let us talk about this. There's no need-"  
  
Keoden again turned to her, his hand on the main door. He stopped and Yorda ran right up to him, placing a hand over his.  
  
"Giannias will kill Ico," he told her quietly, so the child couldn't hear, "And it was all because you were too stupid to say no to the boy's desires!"  
  
"That's not true!" Yorda replied defensively, a hint of anger in her voice if not shown on her face, "Ico - he'll be out of all this soon, and you'll have your way, Keo. There's no need for him to die."  
  
Keoden narrowed his eyes at her, and stepped outside away from Siania and Biocha, and as he expected, Yorda followed, closing the door behind her. He pushed her against the wall next to the door and shook her.  
  
"You stupid girl," he snarled, "You have a habit of getting yourself into things-"  
  
"At least I'm not a -" Yorda managed to stop herself, just in time. She had been going to say 'murderer', but caught herself at the last moment. Keoden glowered at her.  
  
"A what?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing-" Yorda faltered.  
  
Keoden shook her again.  
  
"A WHAT?" he roared, and Yorda grimaced.  
  
"Keoden, please. Leave me alone. I've done what you wanted. I'm marrying Giannias in a week. You'll have your way. Giannias promised me Ico and Siania's freedom in return, so if you kill Ico, I will refuse to marry Giannias."  
  
Keoden scowled, shook her again slightly, and stomped off inside.  
  
Yorda, choked up with tears, slid down the wall until she was sitting under the castle, filled with grief. Had that been the last kiss with Ico? In saving him, she had killed herself.  
  
'Oh Ico, don't be so stupid as to stay,' she prayed, 'Don't love me like I love you,'  
  
'Go.'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next evening, Ico sat with Siania in their room quietly. They had since eaten dinner and were full. It would soon be time for bed, so Siania was washing up when a knock at the door sounded.  
  
"Yorda?" Ico asked hopefully, but the door opened to reveal Keoden and Giannias.  
  
Ico swallowed and kicked the bathroom door closed in case they had come to kill him. They would not get Siania if he could help it. They had already taken Yorda, these two men. Anger surged in him uncontrollably as he thought of how they wanted to kill something so pure and innocent.  
  
"Hello, Ico," Keoden said coldly, and Ico only scowled. Giannias had a smug look on his face and Ico regarded him with hatred that passed between them. It was nothing compared to the hate he shared with Yorda's brother.  
  
"Hello," Ico forced through gritted teeth, his eyes little more than slits. It felt like his eyes were burning.  
  
"Ico," Giannias began, "We've come to give you some good news."  
  
"You're going to let Yorda do what she wants and not kill her, you mean?" Ico retorted sarcastically. Keoden flinched in anger, but Giannias chuckled.  
  
"We're not going to kill the Princess!" he lied, "I'm going to marry her, dammit!"  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Anyway, we didn't come here to argue. We came to tell you that your little sister is free to go," Keoden stepped in, "You will be expected to leave tomorrow."  
  
"Wh-what?" Ico gasped, "Tomorrow? Home to Furwha?"  
  
"That's what we said."  
  
Ico looked at his enemies, astonished, before realising it was a way to get them out. Or Yorda had bargained with them. With her life. With her freedom.  
  
'Yorda, you fool,' he thought, 'They have you where they want you.'  
  
"I want to stay for the wedding," Ico said suddenly, as Giannias and Keoden turned to leave.  
  
"What?" Keoden gasped.  
  
"You can't, Ico. Think about the girl." Giannias added.  
  
"I'll take her home tomorrow. If I could come back just to watch the wedding and leave right after it, well, please." Ico said as nicely as he could, and saw Keoden narrow his eyes significantly. Giannias ran a hand through his matted hair.  
  
"Alright, Ico," Keoden said suddenly, making Giannias jump, "You take the girl home tomorrow and get back here in time for the wedding, then leave straight after."  
  
"Alright." Ico agreed.  
  
"And no speaking to Yorda, do you understand?" Keoden snarled.  
  
"Yes. I swear."  
  
"Very well, then. Pack your things and leave at dawn, before the Spirits come out. Wouldn't want the girl to get caught, would we, now?" he sneered.  
  
'But you'd love me to,' Ico thought, but nodded.  
  
"Yes. I'll see you at the wedding then, will I?" Ico said, and bowed to Keoden and glowered at Giannias, before they left and he closed the door behind them.  
  
Ico let out his breath and let go of the doorknob keeping Siania in the bathroom. She flung the door open savagely and saw the tears in his eyes.  
  
"You lost her," she said, and Ico smiled softly.  
  
"Only in body," he assured her, "Hey Sai, we're going home tomorrow."  
  
"What?" Siania looked at him, confused.  
  
Ico wiped his eyes. He couldn't allow himself to cry.  
  
"We'll go and see Yorda tomorrow morning at dawn, then leave for Furwha, okay?" Ico smiled.  
  
"You mean it?" Siania gasped, and hugged him again.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay then! Go get packed before bed."  
  
As he watched Siania skip away to get packed with the knowledge she would see her parents again, Ico thought about what he could possibly say to Yorda before he left.  
  
He could only think of three little words. 


	17. Sacrifice

-Yorda-  
By Julie Danskin (Invader Jed)  
  
Chapter 17 - Sacrifice -  
  
Author's note: I know, I know, don't hurt me. It has been a long time, but it's getting to the point where I'm not sure if I'm ruining the story or not. Do you know what I mean? Probably not. Ooooooohhhhh well. I'm just saying that this is the part when you'll either love it or hate it and therefore hate me and I'll get all scared and stuff. Don't hurt me! O.o Ok calm down Jed - shhhhh. There, there.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Morning came slowly for Ico, who lay in his bed wide awake, thinking about what Yorda was doing. How foolish she was. Ico wasn't worth it, not even Siania was -  
  
Ico looked over at what was nearest to family and undid his last thought. Siania was worth everything, he loved her. But not like he loved Yorda, he loved her with something that had been lost and found again. Something precious and unique that he had never known could exist to him, and he knew inside himself she felt the same, and that she was doing this for him.  
  
"He said that if I refused, he would kill you."  
  
Yorda -  
  
When the time came, Ico and Siania gathered their bags and carried them along the hallways, escorted by Biocha. It was very early, before dawn. Yorda might be sleeping, or not quite awake. Ico felt like he was saying goodbye, even if he was coming back to see the wedding. But wasn't he saying goodbye? He had sworn not to speak to Yorda.  
  
But they didn't need to speak.  
  
Her room was lit with torches mounted on the walls, the shadows dancing on the walls. On the bed sat Yorda with Keoden sitting nearby, a frowning smile watching Ico victoriously. In leaving, Ico would doom Yorda. In dying, she would save Ico and Siania, along with all other 'cursed' ones. In living, she could love Ico.  
  
Siania ran up to her first to engulf the princess in a warm embrace. Yorda sat limply, only moving her arms from her sides to pull away and give her a small kiss on the cheek. She outlined the young girl's face with the crook of her index finger and smiled. Ico blinked in surprise at the look that passed over Yorda's face.  
  
The one from when she was a girl at the castle.  
  
The one that told him she was lost and sad.  
  
The one that tore him in two.  
  
Siania stood aside and Ico approached Yorda cautiously and bowed respectfully. He longed to kiss her, but something told him that wouldn't be appropriate.  
  
"I'll be back, Yorda," he promised, "To see you get married. Will you wear a nice dress?"  
  
"Goodbye," she replied blankly, and Ico felt a tear prick in his eye. Did she even know who he was?  
  
"I - I'll make sure Sai gets home safetly," he tried again, "And I'll bring you one of her drawings as a present, shall I?"  
  
Yorda looked at him, the clouds strong and defiant over her violet eyes.  
  
"Corru acci sommi ep," she said in her own language. Keoden came up behind Ico and walked over to Yorda, putting a hand on her shoulder. She just looked at it.  
  
"Folitera commae sommi corri epa sol, Yorda," he said, and Yorda blinked at her brother, before turning back to Ico.  
  
"Goodbye," she said again, and the pain that wrenched in Ico was almost unbearable. He bowed again.  
  
"Goodbye, Princess," he croaked, and turned before his heart exploded, his cloak brushing her knees slightly as he walked over to Siania and Biocha and out of the door.  
  
Yorda looked at Keoden angrily and stood up.  
  
"Happy now?" she snapped, "Happy now Ico thinks you've managed to break me?"  
  
Keoden walked up to her and smiled nastily.  
  
"You are broken, Princess," he snarled, "Look at you. You're shaking. You must have it bad, Yorda. Too bad that you'll never know-"  
  
"Be quiet!" she cried, and flung open the door Ico had just walked out of. Keoden slammed it and shoved her against the wall adjacent to the door, "Let go of me! You've had your way now let me live the rest of my life in peace! Or what's left of it,"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Keoden demanded, still holding her against the wall.  
  
"Oh, I know all about it, Keo. How you plan to frame Giannias and kill me just after the wedding. How you say you'll release him - but that won't happen, will it, Keoden, dear brother? Because you know as well as I do that if I'm dead and the 'king' is dead, then the next in line would be-"  
  
Keoden pulled her forwards and slammed her back into the wall so she bit her tongue and banged her head, tasting blood. She moaned slightly, but looked at him, the fake clouds gone and anger filling them.  
  
"Look what you've come to, Keoden," she said quietly, "You're going to kill your sister for a chair. And power."  
  
"Power is everything," Keoden retorted, "Without power, there is only-"  
  
"Peace? Independence? Love? Three things that you pretend you stand for, Keo. Three things that I stand for, and you are going to destroy! Was I really such a bad leader?"  
  
"No, I -"  
  
"Do what you have to do, Keoden. But make it quick."  
  
Yorda tried to push him away and almost succeeded, but Keoden pushed his face closer to hers so she could smell his deceitful breath.  
  
"I'll kill you slowly, Yorda," he promised, "And then I'll track down your boyfriend and kill him slowly too, and then his family, and then the little horned girl. After that - the rest of those filthy horned children you love so much."  
  
He let her go and stormed out of the room. Yorda gasped for air and slumped forwards onto the floor and cried. Everything she had thought she was going to save was going to be wasted.  
  
"Ico," she said to the polished marble floor, "Ico - forgive me. I love you."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ready?" Biocha said cheerily to Siania as Ico sat on top of Riia the horse, awaiting Siania saying goodbye to her friend. She was hugging him tight, and Biocha's family were also gathered around them smiling.  
  
"I don't want to go now!" Siania sobbed, holding onto Biocha's tunic, who chuckled.  
  
"Don't be silly, young girl," he laughed, "You'll be seeing all your friends and family again!"  
  
"Can't you come too?" she asked hopefully, and he shook his head and peeled her arms away from him and knelt down to her eye level.  
  
"'Fraid not, young miss," he said, "We'll meet again soon, I promise."  
  
Siania smiled slightly, and turned to Ico, who lifted her onto the horse in front of him, and he took the reins, linking his arms around her.  
  
"Bye, Biocha!" she called, "Bye, everyone!"  
  
'Bye, Yorda," Ico thought, 'I'll see you in a couple of days.'  
  
"Safe journey, Ico," Biocha wished to Ico, snapping him to reality. He tore his eyes from the castle and nodded, smiling grimly.  
  
"Will do," he said, "C'mon, Riia, we need to get out of here."  
  
He urged the mare forwards and they trotted off into the distance, not wanting to tire Riia out too quickly. When noon came and the sun was high the Spirits emerged, and Ico felt Siania tense beside him.  
  
"Why does it seem that they know exactly where we are, every single one of them?" he thought aloud, probably alarming his companion, so said, "Ah well, all the more to outrun. Makes it a bit more exciting, huh Sai?"  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"Hey, just think of what's at the other end," he said softly to her, still concentrating hard on the road. A branch whipped past his eye and knocked a Spirit in the head. Ico laughed, which seemed to cheer Siania up a little.  
  
Come nightfall, Ico and Siania had made good progress and were nearly home already. It would only take them another couple of hours, so they decided to go through the night at leisure, as there were no demons to try and drag them away. They managed to go at a walking pace, and Siania slept a while, so surprised Ico when she spoke.  
  
"You're going back aren't you?" she said.  
  
"Yes," he told her, "Just to see Yorda get married."  
  
"Shouldn't she be marrying you?" Siania asked.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"You love her," she replied simply, "I can tell."  
  
"There isn't much I can do," he said softly, staring at Riia's mane distractedly, "She's a Princess, and I'm-"  
  
"A peasant? I don't think she cares much."  
  
"That's not the only problem."  
  
"She's in danger isn't she? With her brother, and that nasty-looking man he's always with? What's his name - Giannes?"  
  
"Giannias. What makes you think she's in danger?"  
  
"Because I see the way you look at them both. Especially Prince Keoden. You hate him."  
  
"Siania! What did your mother teach you about that word!" Ico scolded, trying his best to avoid the subject as he felt tears of regret teasing his eyes.  
  
"Never mind that," she snapped, and she sounded so much older than twelve, "You despise him more than his friend, because he's only the pawn. It's Keoden that's wanting to hurt Princess Yorda, isn't it?"  
  
"You're a clever girl," Ico said, "Yorda will be fine."  
  
"She will if you're there to protect her," Siania told him, and was quiet for the rest of the journey, and leapt off the horse when they reached the gates, and sprinted to her house. Ico tied Riia up and walked into the happiest atmosphere he had ever known. Except from when he was with Yorda.  
  
Raath and Kiassa were sitting in the kitchen, both hugging Siania. They looked up to see Ico and Raath stood up, leaving Siania with her mother, and walked over to Ico. He shook his hand warmly and wrapped him in an embrace.  
  
"My son," he said, "You brought her home."  
  
"I made a promise," Ico reminded him, "But you shouldn't thank me. You should thank the Princess. She was the one that did the fighting. To the others in the castle, we were just insignificant peasants. Except Biocha and Yorda-the Princess."  
  
"Yes, yes, but you brought her home!" Kiassa cried, tears running down her face as she squeezed the life out of her daughter.  
  
Raath nodded, and took a large bottle of wine out of his cellar downstairs, and with the crack of it opening, Ico connected a telepathic link with Yorda, and felt her pain.  
  
He forced a smile and drank the wine, trying to accept that he was the hero.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Yorda sat, expressionless, as her maids picked out her wedding gown and played with her medium length hair, trying to find a style that would make her look poetic and lovely. She sat, enduring the pain and the lack of the presence of Ico, and the knowledge that he would soon be watching her getting married for his benefit. How foolish it sounded, that she was marrying someone to help Ico, who would be crushed by her commitment to Giannias, who was in fact planning to kill her.  
  
But at least he would be safe.  
  
'Only you wanting me to go away could make me, and then my heart would ache forever.'  
  
'Better it ache than bleed.'  
  
'Are you sure? Are you really sure?'  
  
The words haunted her, the riddles hidden within them tormenting her.  
  
Was Ico trying to say that he would rather die than not be with her? Or was it something he had simply come out with without considering its meaning or depths, not that Ico necessarily had to have reason to say something like that and mean what she thought, but then, what else could it mean?  
  
'Are you sure?'  
  
"Of course I'm sure," she said aloud, "I thought about it and I made up my mind. It's better this way for everyone."  
  
'Are you really sure?'  
  
A maid disturbed Yorda's thoughts, and she remembered that she had been thinking aloud.  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but what have you made your mind up about, if you don't mind me asking," she said, and Yorda jerked her head, making one of her other maids working on her hair tut in disapproval.  
  
"What?" Yorda asked the maid, who was called Lika.  
  
"It's just that-" Lika broke off, thinking she had perhaps crossed a line. Yorda smiled slightly to stop the conversation and looked in the mirror again at the person she was, not even twenty years old and giving up her life for a peasant boy and his cursed sister. It seemed a ridiculous thing for a princess to do.  
  
But she loved Ico, and owed him her life for what he did for her in the castle years ago.  
  
Realisation flooded her like an unpleasant wind taking her breath away. There was two days before the wedding, Ico would be getting ready to return to Ara P'Way if he was to make it on time. Unless the Spirits got him and Siania on the way back to Furwha Sanctuary, as Keoden was controlling them somehow. Or maybe Ico had changed his mind, and the last thing she had said to him was "Corru acci sommi ep" which meant "Go now before I change my mind".  
  
Ico.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ico was indeed getting ready for his return journey to Ara P'Way as soon as he had arrived. He couldn't miss one, last glance of Yorda and her freedom. He was readying Riia as the sun began to rise, and Raath came up and put a hand on his shoulder, giving Ico a sudden fright.  
  
"Sorry, son," he said gruffly, "Just wanted to catch you before you scarpered. Sai and Kiassa are in bed, still, but I knew you wanted to beat the Spirits and get there in time."  
  
"I don't want to camp alone in a cave," Ico said, surprising his adopted father a little, "I'll ride through the night if I have to. I need to get to - I need to get to - "  
  
He caught himself just in time, but Raath smiled softly.  
  
"The girl," he said knowingly, and Ico inhaled and exhaled deeply, "The princess. She was the one in the castle, wasn't she?"  
  
"How did you-" Ico tried, but Raath waved him off with a scarred hand.  
  
"Siania is not one to keep secrets, Ico," he chuckled, "And I will be forever grateful to you for returning her."  
  
"Thanks, uh, dad," Ico said with a little less certainty than he had hoped, "I'll be back as soon as possible."  
  
He climbed onto Riia and made to wave to Raath before he began to cry, when he put a restraining hand on Riia's bridle.  
  
"Ico," Raath said, "Do what you need to do, not what you feel you should do,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Follow what your instincts tell you, m'boy. Don't let love go when you've found it. There are plenty young ladies around here all dying for your hand, Ico. But this girl, Yorda, your princess, is the one that you found again after so long. It can't have been by chance."  
  
'Yorda, Yorda. It doesn't matter. All that matters now is us. You, and me? See. We're two peas in a pod. Carved from the same tree. By the same blade.'  
  
Had he really spoken those words? They seemed so - unlike him. Yet he meant them. Yorda was him, and he was Yorda.  
  
"Goodbye, father," was all he said, and rode off out of the gates.  
  
* * *  
  
Come late afternoon, slightly before the sun set, Ico was being chased by what must have been about eight Spirits. He was outrunning them quite well until they all seemed to be thinking with the same mind, as if they were being controlled, as they were enclosing in on him precisely. Suddenly one popped out of a tree in front of his face and Ico cried out, startling Riia, who whinnied and reared up.  
  
Ico fell off the back, rolling well out of the way and watched his horse ride slightly away from him and stayed. He knew Riia wouldn't leave him, but she hadn't the initiative of a human to help, how could she?  
  
He was glad the Spirits weren't interested in his horse, but he was a little concerned about his own health. He scrambled to his feet quickly and established that his best bet would be to run for it. The Spirits had always been quite slow back at the castle.  
  
"We got you," one Spirit hissed. It really was unpleasant, the way they talked, like someone scraping their nails along a blackboard to deliberately make him shiver, "It took a while, boy, but we did. Master will be pleased. He didn't like you, no he didn't."  
  
Ico's blood froze.  
  
"Y-your master?" he stammered, keeping his back to a tree. They were surrounding him, and he wasn't sure if there was a gap, and there were no branches large enough to hit them with. Then he remembered his sword, uselessly hanging by Riia's side.  
  
"Why, the prince, boy," another Spirit snarled, a little more high pitched, "Your friend the prince."  
  
"I can assure you that Prince Keoden is no friend of mine. He is your master? He's controlling you?"  
  
The Spirits nodded.  
  
"No wonder," he murmured, "No wonder they all came for me and Yorda and him got home safetly. No wonder. He's been controlling them all along, the Queen, she must have passed it on to him. That's how he's able to!"  
  
He probably sounded like he was going mad, but he didn't care. Suddenly a great fist of anger and survival instinct hit him and he snarled, launching himself at the nearest Spirit, tackling it to the ground. As expected, the rest clumsily hopped around, giving Ico a chance to get up and hurtle forward in one movement towards Riia, who was taking an uncertain couple of steps towards him.  
  
He leap-frogged onto the saddle and whipped the reins, and the mare galloped through the forest onwards until nightfall and Ico was sure all the Spirits had vanished to whatever Hell they dwelled in during the night.  
  
Tomorrow morning carrying on to afternoon was the wedding, and he may be able to grab a chance to speak with Yorda at the after - party, not that he was invited. Not that he cared. He would have to ride through the night but gave Riia a chance to stop. By the time he got to Ara P'Way, it was almost dawn, and he realised the only clothes he had were the ones he had landed in the sopping wet mud in.  
  
Oh well, at least the people would know the rumours about her loving a peasant was true.  
  
Ico smiled slightly to himself.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: Awwwww again apologies for the great big stinking naughty delay. I am bad. I am sorry. Please forgive. Otherwise NO MORE STORY FOR YOU! Oh my God I'm nearly finished!  
  
I don't wanna be! Nooooooooooo!  
  
I know what happens in the end and yooououu don't!  
  
Na na ne na na!  
  
WOO ! I'm superior ! I am so smart - S-M-R-T! I mean S-M-A-R-T! WOO!  
  
Review.  
  
P.S. I love the little tacos, I love them gooood. 


	18. The Choices

-Yorda-  
By Julie Danskin (Invader Jed)  
  
Chapter 18 - The Choices -  
  
Author's note: Sorry it's been so long, but it's getting hard to write as it gets further on, plus I've been working quite hard on my Zim story. Sorreeee! This is the . . . um . . . third last chapter! Well the last one is going to be an epilogue but I'm not going to give anything away! MWAHA!  
  
Anyway, read.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He had slept well in Biocha's house, his wife Amissi was very kind and generous, she had given him smart clothes that he could wear at the wedding, but he had shaken his head. He wanted to make Keoden as angry or embarrassed as possible, he wanted to stand out. He didn't really care what happened to him now, Siania was safe, wasn't she?  
  
He at least smartened up his dirty hair, washing it roughly with a jar of water thrown over his head. Again, it wasn't like he cared, but his hair was really bad. Even his dusty red tunic and grey trousers seemed acceptable compared to what that mass of hair looked like. When it was wet and sticking to his head, he could just slightly see the stumps where his horns had been. Those days were so far away.  
  
But he had loved Yorda even then, hadn't he?  
  
"And know this, Yorda. I love you. I always have and I always will. Never, ever, let anyone tell you otherwise."  
  
"You - you love me? After all I was so blind-"  
  
"Could you ever doubt it?"  
  
Jesus Christ, he loved her. He loved her like he loved the stars that shone down, and only because each spark of gas so many miles away reminded him of Yorda. Because she was miles away, wasn't she? Even if she was only in the castle he could see from the washroom window.  
  
And she had never left him. Keoden had taken her, and she had lied for him. How could she lie for the man that was her brother yet was planning on killing her that very night? He supposed that would be when they would strike.  
  
'Why for me, Yorda? Why for me? You know I will never be able to live with myself knowing that you died to save me and Sai.' He thought miserably, and walked through with Biocha, who was looking as smart as the funny-looking man could. He nodded to Ico, respecting his choice of clothing with hidden surprise yet obvious amusement, and they set off towards the castle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Princess," a maid called, interrupting Yorda's daydreams at the window, "Princess, we're ready for you now. The guests are gathering outside."  
  
Yorda nodded.  
  
"Another few minutes and I'll be down," she promised, still looking out of the window, "Yes, come and get me in a few minutes."  
  
The maid left, probably thinking of Yorda as mad. They all thought that, her maids. She had sat wordlessly while they prepared her for the wedding, occasionally muttering about a peasant boy. They all knew the scandal, they had all read her diary. She didn't care anymore, because she knew she was going to die.  
  
Alone again, Yorda drifted from the window unconsciously and over to her great oak wardrobe she never allowed anyone to open. She barely ever opened it herself. She flung it open, expecting moths to fly out, but there was only a few old dresses. Yorda scrambled for the preciousness underneath the dresses, and right enough was a package wrapped in fine paper that made a pleasant crinkling sound when she disturbed it.  
  
She opened the package, something she hadn't done in four years. Inside was the garment Ico had given her to keep her warm. It still smelt of him, he hadn't changed much after all. Sure he had grown and become more mature and emotional, but he was still the boy that had rescued her from the castle. From her mother, who had passed on her evilness to someone she had once been sure she could trust.  
  
How wrong everything had gone.  
  
She caressed the strange pattern embroidered on the strange piece of material, and lifted up her wedding dress to tie it around her leg for good luck. Just so she had something of him when she made her vows to someone she didn't love. Someone who was plotting to kill her with her own brother, the 'honourable' Prince Keoden.  
  
He had once been her Keo. He had once loved her.  
  
She closed the wardrobe and walked over to the window again, awaiting her death call.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The wedding was taking part in the garden, then guests not invited to the reception party afterwards would leave after being wished farewell at the gates if they lived outside Ara P'Way, which would happen to Ico. It would be the last time he saw Yorda.  
  
He sat in a row on the right hand side, near the end of it so Biocha was the only one separating him from the aisle. They were two rows from the front, he would see Yorda well from here, and if he wanted, would have a good opportunity to throw a knife into Giannias' cowardly back.  
  
As the traitor and his best man, Keoden, walked up the aisle, Ico tensed. Biocha placed a reassuring large hand on his shoulder. Keoden sat in the front row and turned round to speak to someone behind him, and caught Ico's eye. Ico narrowed his, but the prince's smiled victoriously, telling him that Keoden had won.  
  
Keoden turned around again, and Giannias stood at the altar where the minister stood looking solemn. Maybe he thought it was a terrible idea, and he would stop it. Maybe Yorda was safe after all, but they were childish fantasies. He was losing control, and it was all because of Yorda.  
  
Coincidentally, a band of harps, flutes and percussion broke out from the side of the layout, and Yorda began processing up the aisle. Ico bowed his head like everyone in the crowd, but felt his heart flutter when she walked past him and tilted his eyes upwards.  
  
She looked breath-taking, her white dress unlaced but delicate and far from plain. It covered her feet but there was no train, two little girls following after her throwing flowers nonetheless.  
  
When she turned to face Giannias at her destination, he saw she had flowers in her hair that brightened up her sad, pale face. She was beautiful, he realised.  
  
And he had lost her.  
  
The vows were a blur to him, he paid no attention, he only looked at Yorda. He was sure Keoden looked round to check he wasn't, but he couldn't help it, Ico loved her, and she had said she loved him. And Yorda didn't lie.  
  
Well, much.  
  
Once, during the service, Ico could have sworn he saw Yorda's eyes flick to his for a brief second, her violet eyes filled with longing and sorrow. He wanted to tear them out and give her happy, smiling, loving ones.  
  
When Giannias kissed her at the end, Ico's heart thudded with anger and jealousy. It was driving him mad, he wanted to run over and grab her from him and show him how she should be kissed. He wanted to lift her up and run away with her, save her from the unfairness she suffered.  
  
Yorda . . .  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After he had collected Riia, he bid farewell to Biocha and his wife and family, giving him a picture Siania had made for him. He nodded and embraced Ico before telling him to go and give her a big kiss from him.  
  
At the gate, Yorda stood arm in arm with Giannias with Keoden at the side. He saw Yorda slip away after saying something to her husband, God how much that word hurt when it should belong to him. He urged Riia after her, glad he was unnoticed.  
  
She stood against the wall with her arms buried into her face. Ico dismounted silently and led Riia out of sight, left her tied to a hook on the wall, and walked over to Yorda. She didn't notice him until she smelled his breath and looked up.  
  
"Ico!" she cried in surprise, then whispered, "You shouldn't be here! Just - just leave through the gates!"  
  
Ico grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Yorda, do you know how hard this is for me?" he hissed, "Leaving you? I love you, Yorda. I don't know how you expect me to-"  
  
She cut him off with a kiss and he didn't try to interrupt it. He didn't think about why she hadn't spoken to him properly when he left with Siania, but he didn't care because he was with her now. He ran a hand down her back and she pulled at the skin on his neck desperately, as if trying to get inside his body, searching for an opening.  
  
They pulled apart and stared at each other for a long time until Yorda's eyes filled with tears and Ico couldn't bear to look at her.  
  
"Come with me, Yorda," Ico gasped, "We can escape I know it!"  
  
Yorda shook her head.  
  
"No," she murmured, "Ico, I have to cling on to whatever dignity I have left."  
  
"Your dignity means more than your life does? More than I do?"  
  
"No! Ico, I - I love you more than anything, you hear me? But we won't escape, and Keoden will kill Sai and her family. He's controlling the Spirits too, you know-"  
  
"I know. I had an encounter with them on my way here. I only just made it out."  
  
Yorda bit her lip. She hadn't told him Keoden was planning on killing Siania and Ico anyway, but it might have just been a threat. She didn't want Ico to stay and get killed by Keoden trying to fight for her.  
  
Ico tried to move towards her, but Yorda pulled away.  
  
"Go, Ico," she whispered, "Just go. Enjoy your life. Marry a nice, pretty girl with a good head and have lots of lovely children and forget all about me and our silly infatuation."  
  
Ico scowled.  
  
"It's so much more than that," he told her gruffly, defensively. Yorda had struck a nerve and didn't mean a word of it, but it was to make him go. It was to save him, and it killed her.  
  
"Not to me," she said, and she could almost hear his heart crush. Ico turned to his horse and mounted her, riding away from the alley and out of a side door in the gate. He would have to ride fast at this time of day to avoid the Spirits.  
  
Yorda blinked away spiteful tears and turned herself to join her own celebration that would tonight result in her death.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ico might have been riding for maybe an hour, his heart wrenching with every gallop Riia took. The Spirits were hot on his trail, he couldn't afford to slow down. But he couldn't bear to go any faster, it killed him.  
  
How could one person mean so much to him?  
  
She scared him, her power was overwhelming, and she had seen it as an infatuation, a crazy, thoughtless, passionate obsession that never would have gone past what they had now. But how could it? They had been as much in love as it was possible to be. Yorda was lying about not really loving him.  
  
How could he have been so stupid as to miss her trick?  
  
'Stupid Ico, stupid, stupid peasant boy. No wonder Keoden won,' his mind teased him, 'No wonder Yorda's going to die, it's all because you were too stupid to see that you could stop it but you're not going to. You're going to do as she said, marry a pretty girl and have kids. But that's not what you want, is it Ico? You want Yorda, and you let her go. Stupid, stupid Ico.'  
  
"NO!" Ico yelled randomly, and Riia twitched. Ico petted her into steady motion again, and reared her, so Spirits flew past his head. He took out his sword and swung it around in a steady circle, beating at the evil demons flying at him continuously until every one around him was fading into the ground, forgotten already.  
  
He knew more would be on their way, so he sheathed his sword, and without another thought, turned back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yorda walked up the stairs after the party wearily, escorted by Giannias, Biocha and Keoden. They walked into Yorda's living area, a large circular room that she often came in to daydream. They waved Biocha away, but when he made no move, Keoden took his arm and led him to the door.  
  
"You're going to kill her, aren't ye?" he demanded, snatching his arm from his master, "Not on my watch you don't. Young Yorda never did hurt a soul, she don't deserve to be slain by her own brother and his cowardly sidekick."  
  
Giannias snarled, and before Yorda or Keoden could stop him, he had taken his dagger and thrust it into Biocha's side. His eyes filled with shock and pain and he slumped to the ground.  
  
'Don't worry, Yorda,' the young girl thought to herself, 'He'll be okay, it's just a flesh wound, he'll be okay.'  
  
That was when Keoden decided to finish the job, and stabbed one of her only loyal friends deep into his chest.  
  
She gasped aloud, and Keoden and Giannias walked away, disinterested.  
  
She tried not to cry, but ran over to him with tears invading her face.  
  
"Biocha!" she cried, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Aye, fine lass," he assured her, coughing slightly, "Just a little bit of blood, that's all. Nothing to worry your pretty head about."  
  
Yorda nodded, biting her lip.  
  
"Oh Biocha, don't die," she pleaded, "Think of your family."  
  
Biocha nodded and swallowed.  
  
"They know I love 'em," was all he said, and his head fell limp, his heart stopped.  
  
Yorda moved her bloodied hands to her mouth in horror. She closed Biocha's eyes gently and felt a firm arm hold her shoulder, lifting her up.  
  
"He was just a servant," Keoden said, who was holding her arm. He led her to an armed chair in the corner of the room and closed the curtains, still holding onto her arm. If Yorda had been scared before, it was nothing that she felt now.  
  
Keoden pushed her into the chair and forced his face up close to hers.  
  
"Such a shame you'll never know what married life is like properly," he said softly, stroking her hair, still full of the flowers.  
  
Tears flowed down Yorda's cheeks freely, she was far from caring anymore. She was going to die, this was it. All the worrying she had done and now it was finally here. Keoden waggled the dagger he had used to kill Biocha in front of her face, the blood dripping nastily off of its tip. She shook her head.  
  
"You'll have a far worse death than your servant friend, your Majesty," he promised. Yorda swallowed and tried not to look terrified.  
  
"You're not as strong inside as you make out to be, Keo," she taunted, "You're shaking."  
  
Keoden frowned and laid the tip of the knife against her voice box. It pricked, and she felt blood trickle down her neck and onto the blade, mingling with Biocha's blood.  
  
"It's a shame it came to this, Yorda." Giannias said behind him, "It could have been a quick and easy death if it wasn't for your little fun with your peasant boy."  
  
Yorda frowned. If it was a death she had earned from Ico then it was a death she would think about him through every second, through every feeling of pain and every knowing the further the knife went, the more her death loomed, so the more Ico was with her.  
  
"I love Ico," she said, "And you'll never be able to stop that. Not if you kill me or him or all the people he knows. We'll meet up again in a place that you won't be welcome."  
  
"Enough!" Keoden snapped, "Time to die, my Queen. How does it feel to know you're dying by the hand of your brother? You know I've been planning this since the day I took you from the cave."  
  
Yorda smiled grimly and felt the blade tighten against her neck. He was going to push it through slowly, wasn't he?  
  
She spat in his face defiantly, making him stagger back, the dagger coming away from her flesh. Rage filled his face and he shoved his contorted face into hers.  
  
"Long live the Queen," he snarled, and repositioned the blade. Yorda closed her eyes and thought of Ico.  
  
'I'll always be with you,' she told him mentally.  
  
The door at the far side of the room flung open and Ico emerged, sword in hand and anger on his face.  
  
"Ico . . . " she murmured.  
  
After that, a flood of emotions flooded Yorda and she knew only darkness.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N : What did you think? Next chapter is IT!!!! Big Ico vs. Keoden showdown! What you've all been waiting for . . . well, maybe. No? Oh well! I wrote this for me! MEEEE!  
  
Sorry.  
  
Enjoy next chapter!  
  
Review. 


	19. Light and Shadow

-Yorda's Battles-  
By Julie Danskin (Invader Jed)  
  
Chapter 19 - Light and Shadow -  
  
Author's note: AAAAARGGHHHHH! This is the second last chapter, well actually LAST chapter because it's only an epilogue after this! AAAAARGH! Don't want it to end! Noooooo! Oh well, I'll go play with the monkey. And eat tacos. I like tacos.  
  
Ahem. Yes.  
  
So, I have written the chapter which the story has been anticipating, it's all come down to this and will be expressed in one, probably quite long chapter. I hope it SATISFIES YOUR GREAT DESIRES and ends how you hoped it would. Sob! It's been so cool writing this.  
  
Anyway, on with the chapter. As a reminder, last chapter, Giannias and Keoden killed Biocha (noooooo who would write that? Oh, hang on . . . ) and Keoden was about to kill Yorda when Ico bounded like a merry marsupial into the room. With a sword. Okay, maybe not such a merry marsupial, more of a - um - angry ex-horned kid? No sorry he's not a kid anymore!  
  
WOO! Go Ico!  
  
Hang, on, I know what happens!  
  
Ohhh yeaahh . . . ^__^  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The pupils in Keoden's cold unfeeling eyes dilated as he saw Ico standing in the doorway, clutching his sword. He stormed into the room and slammed the door behind him, no one was going out until this was over. The boy had decided that. Either he would die or Keoden would die. That was the way it was. Giannias was a pawn in this that had played his part and would suffer the consequences.  
  
The look on the boy's tanned face was enough to make Keoden wince, but only quickly, when he regrouped his emotions and found himself again. He was a prince, he'd been trained in combat since he had arrived at the castle, he could handle this peasant. That's all he was.  
  
Ico took a step forward, staring Keoden hard in the face. His eyes shot to Yorda, her head back and a small trickle of blood creeping down her neck. Ico felt his stomach churn unpleasantly as he realised he hated Keoden. He hadn't been brought up to hate, not by his biological mother nor Kiassa. He had been brought up to forgive, but Keoden . . . he could never forgive Keoden, he need only look at Yorda to tell him that.  
  
Yorda . . .  
  
If only he had gotten here sooner, if only he had ridden faster and not stopped to wonder about whether he should go into the castle or not. The servant in the garden clearing up the wedding things had told him that the three had gone up with Biocha to speak about an important matter. Ico didn't know why, but his instincts led him to this room.  
  
Biocha . . .  
  
The man that had been Ico's, and especially Siania's friend lay dead and bleeding undignified on the floor, sprawled on the ground, his head propped up by the wall. Ico swallowed feelings of anger, betrayal and unfairness mixing with guilt forcibly, and forced his eyes to meet Giannias'.  
  
That worm. He had attacked Yorda, threatened her, given her no choice but to submit to his will, or rather, Keoden's. They were all just little pawns in the prince's big game of chess to the throne. Yorda was the biggest obstacle he had had to overcome, until Ico had come along. Ico had found his feelings for Yorda and vice versa, creating a disturbance of trust between her and Keoden when Ico had told her about the plan.  
  
How young he had seemed then, how silly and naive, he had been here for Sai then, now he realised he had come for Yorda all along, that he had unknowingly come to find her, like fate. Ico had never believed in fate before, but his love for the Princess of Light and Shadow had driven him to emotions he had never before felt plausible. Yorda was dangerous, and he loved her. Keoden was deadly, and he hated him. Fate was testing Ico, teasing him, like an exam he had been training for without knowing it. And this was it, right in front of him.  
  
Keoden, Giannias, Ico. An inevitability that each had hoped would be avoided. Each one stood in the way of something for someone. Ico stood in the way between Yorda for Keoden and Giannias, Keoden stood in the way for Giannias being able to keep the throne, and now, right now, Giannias was standing in between Keoden and Ico who were staring at one another with absolute loathing.  
  
Ico's brow was as low as it was possible for it to be, and watched his only love lying helplessly in the chair with Keoden standing over her. Keoden caught Ico looking at her and smirked horribly, making Ico shudder briefly.  
  
"Come on then, peasant boy," Keoden snarled, "If she's so precious to you, if it's meant to be, I won't be able to stand in your dirty little way."  
  
Ico growled and started forward across the large room towards Keoden and Yorda, when Giannias stepped out half-way across the chamber. The man put a hand on Ico's chest haltingly, and they stared each other down. These two had been competing for Yorda's affection, and she had chosen the one who she loved, the peasant boy, the poor boy that had once saved her life. But it wasn't a pity based relationship.  
  
It was, as Ico now thought, fate.  
  
God, it was ironic.  
  
"Giannias," Ico snarled.  
  
"Boy," Giannias returned.  
  
"My name is Ico," Ico told him coldly, "Now step out of the way before I kill you."  
  
"I'd like to see you try." Giannias challenged.  
  
Ico's heart sank. But there was no other way. Giannias would kill him without another thought.  
  
'Come on, Ico.' He urged himself.  
  
"Very well," Ico replied, and lifted his sword. Giannias did likewise and they stood for a couple of seconds before attacking, Ico's improved skills far outstanding the slow and clumsy Giannias.  
  
Ico knocked the man to his knees very easily and his watery eyes began to bubble.  
  
"Oh God, I don't want to die, I was never willingly apart of this, Ico, I never wanted to hurt Yorda I was dragged into it, he threatened my family . . . " Giannias pleaded, and Ico could only pity him for his patheticness.  
  
"You have no family, coward," Keoden retorted from the other side of the room, leaning on the chair Yorda was in.  
  
"Oh Ico please, don't kill a man on his knees begging for forgiveness, please, I'm a good man, really-" Giannias gabbled, and Ico pulled him to his feet angrily.  
  
"Die like a man fighting me or run out of that door and don't come back," Ico growled, and Giannias, unsurprisingly, headed for the door. Ico turned to face Keoden, beginning to walk across the room once more. Then:  
  
"FOOLISH PEASANT BOY!" Giannias yelled from behind him, and Ico's mind was a blur as he spun around to meet Giannias' dagger soaring towards him. Ico hit it away with his larger sword, watching the smaller weapon fly against the wall and clang on the floor. He gripped his sword and plunged it into Giannias' ribs. He had given him a second chance yet the coward who was going to stab Ico in the back had not heeded his advice and had paid a fine price for the consequence.  
  
The man fell back into an unpleasant heap on the ground, blood seeping out of his skin and staining his clothes. Ico swallowed back his disgust and forced his eyes to Keoden, trying not to stare at Yorda lying at his mercy, useless in the chair. Something told Ico the prince would not be as easy to defeat as Giannias.  
  
"You could have avoided this, boy," Keoden snarled, "you could have ridden back to your dirty little village with all your little cursed friends and stayed there with your sister waiting for me to come and kill you for all the trouble you caused."  
  
"You were going to kill me anyway!" Ico cried, rage taking place of anger, he was long past common sense, "You made Yorda believe you were going to let me and Siania go free, but really you were planning on killing us anyway!"  
  
"Clever boy," Keoden nodded, "And Yorda knows too. She is going to die knowing that no matter what she did, she couldn't have saved you or your precious foster sister. You have just shortened your life expectancy, and will die today, right now. Or will I make you watch Princess - oh, Queen Yorda die first?"  
  
"She is not a Queen until she is married to someone she loves," Ico snarled, "Forcing her to become one is just cowardly. But that suits you, doesn't it, Keoden? Anything it takes to get the crown!"  
  
"I have more to offer the people than Yorda-"  
  
"Liar! And you know it. Without Yorda, this city, and then the island, then all the islands, will fall. Darkness will reign, so you can't even control your shadow demons!"  
  
Keoden's face turned scarlet as he searched his hate-filled mind for a comeback. He hadn't been expecting this. He was just a boy, a peasant boy. Why was he letting this delinquent twist his arm so?  
  
"And the crown Yorda wears bears no appeal to you!" Keoden challenged, "Who's to say you weren't just using her to get your sorry self up to a respectable status of oh say a King?"  
  
"The only appeal Yorda's crown bears on me is that it makes her eyes shimmer beautifully," Ico replied calmly, "Have you never noticed? When she wears it, it brings out her eyes."  
  
Keoden frowned.  
  
"Simple boy. You're younger than her! Nearly three years!"  
  
"What does that matter?"  
  
"A woman older than a man - it just doesn't fit!"  
  
"Why not? Why shouldn't Yorda love me if I'm younger or less important than her? We were meant to be together, which is why I turned back, it's why I came to stop you killing her! No one can stop what we have, not you, not the city, not the world!" He looked at Yorda, "Not even she can keep us apart, no matter how she tries, we're made for each other."  
  
"I've had enough of this."  
  
"Then go and never come back. I give you the same chance I gave Giannias. Make your choice wisely, Keoden, and don't underestimate me. I may not be a prince, but I was trained well."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Ico scowled and tensed his shoulders, preparing himself for the fight of his life. This would be nothing like killing Giannias or a wild animal, this was holding his life, Siania's life, his family's life in the winning pile. Not forgetting Yorda's life.  
  
Never forgetting Yorda's life.  
  
It was up to him, a peasant, to save it. A peasant that loved a Princess, a Queen, whatever she was he loved her, he always had, he knew that now, and this man could not stand in the way of what they had. He couldn't allow him to, it couldn't end like this, he had only just found Yorda again, it wasn't fair, how could emotions come so easily. Emotions that flooded him, immersed him, drowned him. All because of her.  
  
Ico gripped his sword tightly and took a few steps forward tentatively, his body stiff and angry. Ico knew now Keoden would never back down until he was dead. Ico's opponent unsheathed his sword and drew it across Yorda's forearm. The scratch shed blood but it wasn't life threatening. It made Ico's throat dry to see her bleeding, and Keoden was getting a kick out of seeing Ico writhe.  
  
"What's wrong, simpleton?" Keoden sneered, "Not like blood? Make you feel sick?"  
  
Ico looked up, staring Keoden straight in the eyes.  
  
"No." he replied, "You do."  
  
"Owch!" sniggered Keoden, "Come on, show me how much you hate me. Cut me into pieces, stab me in the heart if you can."  
  
"You don't have one." Ico snarled, and Keoden shrugged and stepped forward.  
  
They circled each other, not taking an eye off of either one. There was nothing but hatred and Yorda between them. The inevitability that was coming hit Ico just then. Brows furrowed, muscles tensed, swords ready, adrenaline rushing, the two young men flung themselves at each other and their swords clanged. Keoden threw Ico off balance but he maintained it, attacking Keoden from side to side, but the prince hadn't lied, he had been trained well. But then so had Ico.  
  
"Not bad," Keoden snarled, "But I've never lost a sword fight."  
  
"From how you're doing I'd say that's because it's your first," Ico retorted, and struck a nerve, as Keoden roared and put more force into his attack. They fought back and forth along the room, up, clang, down, clang, left, clang, up, clang, right, clang, down, clang, up clang . . .  
  
They could have gone on forever if they weren't human and tired. Neither would give up, neither would let a weak blow strike or a faulty evasion occur. They were locked in fierce combat, one that made Ico a little daunted. He wished Yorda were out of the room, shut safetly in another without any knowledge of this happening. She could wake up at any minute, but then if he didn't pay attention, she may not have a chance to wake again.  
  
'The island bathes in the sun's bright rays, distant hills wear a shroud of grey.  
  
The lonely breeze whispers in the trees, sole witness to history.  
  
Fleeting memories rise from the shadows of my mind  
  
Sing "nonomori" - endless corridors  
  
Say "nonomori" - hopeless warriors  
  
You were there  
  
You were there  
  
Am I forever dreaming  
  
How to define the way I'm feeling?  
  
You were there  
  
Countless visions they haunt me in my sleep  
  
You were there  
  
Though forgotten all promises we keep  
  
Slaves to our destiny, I recall a melody  
  
Sing "nonomori" - seasons lit with gold  
  
Say "nonomori" - legends yet untold  
  
You were there  
  
You were there  
  
Happiness follows sorrow, only believing in tomorrow  
  
You were there  
  
Countless visions they haunt me in my sleep  
  
You were there  
  
Though forgotten all promises we keep  
  
The island bathes in the sun's bright rays, distant hills wear a shroud of grey  
  
A lonely breeze whispers in the trees  
  
Sole key to this mystery'  
  
Remembering the song Yorda had once sang to him, so long ago, it strengthened him, and he pushed Keoden away, then jumped onto the sofa. Keoden flew at him and they were both standing on the cushions, swords poised for attack again.  
  
"Give up now, boy, and I'll kill you quickly." Keoden promised.  
  
"My name is Ico," Ico replied, and launched an attack in response to Keoden's offer.  
  
* * *  
  
Yorda, the numbness disappearing, felt a pain in her arm. She tried to ignore it, trying to return to her dream of her and Ico together at last with everyone happy and Keoden good.  
  
Keoden. He had once been good and compassionate. Maybe he had even once loved his sister, she didn't know. Her family had been a disaster, her father died of a disease, her mother died by Ico's hand, and Keoden -  
  
She opened her eyes wearily and looked at her arm, bleeding. She didn't wonder what happened to it to make it bleed as she noticed that Keoden was fighting Ico. They were standing on the couch, their swords lashing at each other. She didn't know the big heavy weapons could move so fast, and it made her feel a little nervous.  
  
She looked over to Biocha lying in the corner, and then to Giannias, covered in blood and so very still. Yorda's stomach churned, and yet she knew it was Ico that had done it. He had come in, she had fainted, and he had killed Giannias and was fighting Keoden. Would he kill Keoden, too? Would he be able to? Her mind was fuzzy, she might have been drugged, she couldn't think properly.  
  
It was then that Keoden shot out his foot and Ico tripped in the folds of the cushion, and fell. He banged his head off the arm rest and groaned as it was wooden. Ico seemed dazed as if not quite sure that the fight was over, and his enemy was standing over him victoriously.  
  
"A good fighter, boy, I'll give you that, but your time is up. You lasted well." Keoden was saying nastily, and Yorda was confused.  
  
So confused.  
  
What should she do? Ico would die if she didn't do anything, wouldn't he? Keoden wasn't going to step back and help him up, not even to fight again. He was going to kill Ico, but why? Was Keoden wanting revenge for Giannias' death? Why wasn't anything clear anymore?  
  
Then Keoden put his blade to Ico's chest and said some words she couldn't hear. After a blurred moment, she made out "Long live the Queen", and suddenly everything was clear. Keoden was taunting Ico and there was nothing he could do. But there was something Yorda could do, there was, wasn't there? She forced herself to her feet and scrambled as quietly as she could over to Keoden, who hadn't noticed her. She clambered up onto the sofa and he sensed her presence.  
  
Ico opened his closed, ready eyes to see Yorda leaping onto Keoden's back defiantly, pounding at her brother's back furiously. Ico scrambled to his feet and grabbed his sword. Keoden was swinging Yorda backwards and forwards, she had her hands over his eyes and he was yelling out. Ico stood dazed and confused for a few seconds, then came into focus.  
  
"YORDA!" he yelled, and she looked up.  
  
"Ico . . . " she murmured, "I lo-"  
  
Keoden used the couple of seconds she was off guard to throw her off his back and fling her against the wall, where she banged her head and fell down on the floor heavily.  
  
"YORDA!" Ico cried again, and attempted to run to her, but Keoden's sword blocked his path, held out by his enemy's outstretched arm.  
  
"Don't think so, Ico," sneered Keoden, and Ico growled, throwing himself at Keoden again, the swords clashing continuously. Why didn't anyone come to help? Anger and desperation to save the one he loved flooded Ico, giving him a sudden spurt of extra strength. It made the heavy sword lighter and he seized the moment and held it, tilting the sword back and plunging it into Keoden's chest.  
  
Not quite believing, not quite trusting, Ico drew his sword from the prince and watched him fall. Ico knelt down and kicked both the swords away. Keoden choked and coughed up blood, Ico bit his lip.  
  
"You - you beat me," Keoden whispered harshly, "You were the first one who ever - it doesn't matter now, does it?"  
  
Ico shook his head numbly.  
  
"No," Ico said softly, "No. It doesn't matter. Go to sleep."  
  
"Yes," Keoden murmured pleasantly, "Sleep. I'll sleep forever . . . "  
  
The prince's heart stopped, and the Spirit threat stopped as the evilness the Queen had held over Keoden could not spread any further. The wilderness would be safe to ride in, food would be varied more as more land could be used and cities could at last grow.  
  
But none of that mattered to Ico right at that moment.  
  
He rushed over to Yorda as fast as his limbs could carry him and cradled her head in his lap.  
  
"Yorda!" he cried, "Yorda, are you okay? Speak to me, Yorda. Just speak!"  
  
Yorda's eyes opened sleepily.  
  
"Sarro . . . marri . . . " she muttered happily, and fell into darkness again, but not for long.  
  
She was free.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N: WWWAAARGGHH! I finished! Well, there's the aftermath in the epilogue next chapter which will be up shortly as it should just be quite short, but WHEEE MAN! I finished the story! I never finish stories! I'm so proud of myself! Thank yous will be in the next chapter, or epilogue, or whatever.  
  
breathes heavily (hyperventilates)  
  
I . . . finished . . .  
  
Now review it! I NEEEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review! 


	20. Epilogue Yorda's Peasant

-Yorda's Battles-  
By Julie Danskin (Invader Jed)  
  
Epilogue - Yorda's Peasant -  
  
Author's note: Last chapter! Oh my God, this has been so cool to write! See author's note at the end, but I'm just gonna get on with it for now. SOB!  
  
This conclusion is set six months after Keoden's downfall. Ico and Yorda are now married and the people of Furwha have been released and cities are growing. The Spirit threat is no more.  
  
* * * Yorda gazed out of the castle window from her and Ico's room, watching him ride away on Riia to collect Siania from her new city Cassas (much nearer Ara P'Way than Furwha), for a rather sad occasion. It was the half-year memorial service being held for Biocha since he died. He was seen as a hero, someone who had given his life to try and save Yorda's. His family and friends dearly missed him, the funeral had been mostly of peasants but all were weeping.  
  
It was a sad and happy day, for later that evening they would be remembering Biocha's life, but it was also the day Yorda had decided to tell Ico about her pregnancy. She had been with child for two months now and was luckily not showing terribly for she chose this night especially. She wanted to call the child Biocha but knew really that she wouldn't when it came down to it.  
  
She went from the room and walked down the staircase, the couple of people ascending it bowing their heads respectfully. Yorda smiled and escaped the door, still expecting it to be watched by Biocha, even after all this time.  
  
Outside was precious to her, it seemed so much more unrestricted, she could wander outside the city gates if she wished, she would be able to go for picnics in the meadow or the forest with Ico, which she had been doing for the past few months they had been together and finally married.  
  
It had caused some scandal, her marrying Ico after her husband had only just died, but when the true story broke out, many people were sympathetic and touched, and were only too happy to give their blessing. Everyone was invited to the wedding outside the city walls, and though people were untrusting and cautious, they slowly got used to the fact there was no Spirit danger and slowly moved apart into other parts of the island, some even sailed to other islands.  
  
Yorda hadn't really changed the way things were for herself, it had been Ico. He had defeated the Queen, he had defeated Keoden and the Spirits, and finally they were free and together at last.  
  
They had to be.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Riding with Siania on the horse's back reminded Ico of old times, when he had taken her to and from Ara P'Way. Then they had had to run from the Spirits, but now they were gone at last and they could relax, there was no danger now. Keoden was dead, Giannias was dead, the Queen was dead, all by his hand and all to benefit Yorda, but it also benefited her - their - kingdom, didn't it?  
  
Everyone was happy. Everyone was free.  
  
There was not so much prejudice now they had a king who had once been a peasant. He would always be one at heart and wasn't going to let the politics and leadership take over his love of the wild, but he had to support Yorda too, it wasn't fair if she did all the work and he did as he pleased.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After the service, Ico led Siania away by the hand to the castle where she would spend the night as a treat.  
  
"Why did Biocha have to die?" she asked, and Ico should have known this conversation would arise again.  
  
"He was trying to save Yorda, Sai. He died to save her, it's really the best way to go, knowing he perhaps helped her in some way." Ico tried.  
  
"But he didn't, did he? You did."  
  
"Biocha held them off."  
  
Siania shook her head and stormed off to her room. Losing her friend, however brief their friendship had been, had built a wall between Siania and Yorda, causing one between Siania and Ico too, as he and Yorda were one. Siania had the notion that it was Yorda's fault, and Yorda had got it into her head it was her fault, but there was nothing that she could really have done about it.  
  
He met her in their room and they shared a brief kiss, before pulling away and smiling at each other. Yorda noticed a sadness in Ico's eyes and she tilted her head slightly, then clucked her teeth.  
  
"Siania?" she guessed, and Ico nodded. "She'll come round."  
  
"I hope so," Ico sighed, "I really do."  
  
Yorda nodded and they sat on the edge of the bed together, Ico holding Yorda in his arms. She found comfort and nuzzled into his shoulder.  
  
Ico smiled slightly to himself. This was all that mattered. He was with Yorda, his Princess . . . Queen of Light and Shadow. No danger would ever befall her again.  
  
"Ico," she murmured sleepily.  
  
"Mmm?" he urged, not really paying attention.  
  
"I'm pregnant."  
  
Ico opened his eyes.  
  
** ** ** ** **  
  
"The island bathes in the sun's bright rays,  
  
Distant hills wear a shroud of grey,  
  
The lonely breeze whispers in the trees -  
  
Sole key to this mystery . . . "  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Final Note : First of all, thanks to all of you who reviewed while writing this story and to all others who will hopefully review after this.  
  
Next, thanks to Rozzie, who supported me while writing this and telling me to keep going, thanks Rozzie. I've decided this story is dedicated to her, so Rozzie, this is for you.  
  
Thanks to Sony Computer Entertainment Europe for making the game and characters, because I wouldn't be able to write the fanfic if it never existed, would I? Thanks to Yorda, thanks to my English teacher, thanks to everyone who supported this.  
  
Now, here's the bit you might have wanted to know : WILL THERE BE A SEQUEL TO YORDA'S BATTLES?  
  
I don't know, I've had a few ideas, but I still haven't quite decided. If I get 20 or more reviews on this story then I definitely will in time, but I need to know you WANT a sequel!  
  
Cos its all about the fans.  
  
I'm currently planning a fic that will follow Ico and Yorda through the game, so will probably be from an Ico perspective, but I haven't decided yet, so watch this space. Well, not this actual space here, but the little space in the Ico page, ah forget it!  
  
Hopefully the game fic could be used as a little walkthrough for people who are stuck on the game but want to find out how to do it a little differently (without having to figure out how to do it themselves of course!) but that should be quite good to write to.  
  
So, it's not the end from me, I have a few ideas up my little sleevey things.  
  
For the last time from this story, I will say:  
  
Review. 


End file.
